Laisse-moi t'aimer
by Always be a Panda
Summary: Harry regrettait ce temps où il était jeune et insouciant. Il regrettait le temps où il aurait pu avouer ses sentiments à son meilleur ami, avant tout ça... Mais jamais il n'avait osé...
1. Une rencontre inattendue

Bonsoir,

Ceci est un Rarry (Ron-Harry, homophobes passez votre chemin) que j'ai écris pour une amie très chère à mon coeur (et c'est également mon deuxième passage sur ff donc comment vous dire que j'ai la pression...), qui devait à la base être un One Shot... Mais, comme vous allez le voir, c'est un peu parti en live à ce niveau...

Au niveau du postage, je pense poster toutes les deux semaines, là où le vent me portera ;)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre !

Bonne lecture ! ( on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre)

Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire en revanche vient uniquement de mon cerveau de Littéraire fangirl et cinglée :p *

Chapitre 1 : Une Rencontre Inattendue :

– Ça nous rappelle des souvenirs hein... Chuchota Ron à l'oreille de son meilleur ami en regardant le Poudlard Express lui enlever Rose, sa première née.

– Oui... Répondit simplement Harry en rehaussant ses lunettes légendaires avec une voix empreint d'une nostalgie non dissimulée, se retenant de justesse de se retourner pour l'embrasser. Il sentait le souffle chaud de son meilleur ami contre sa nuque et cela lui donnait des frissons incontrôlables.

Il regarda aux côtés de la femme à laquelle il avait juré fidélité jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépares à sa droite, et ses deux meilleurs amis se tenant la main à sa gauche, leurs enfants restants entre les deux couples Albus partir pour la première fois pour Poudlard.

Il espérait que cette année pour son second garçon soit aussi bonne que sa première année à lui. Bien sûr il n'aurait pas à affronter un troll et un professeur aux deux visages mais l'école des sorciers anglaise était fascinante, surtout lorsqu'on la découvrait pour la première fois.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans cette gare, sur ce quai, dans ce train il y a vingt-six ans de cela, et cette rencontre avait marqué le début d'une complicité éternelle. Le train disparu dans un nuage de fumée blanche et Harry fut le premier à se détourner. Il regrettait.

Il regrettait ce temps où il était jeune et insouciant. Il regrettait le temps où il aurait pu avouer ses sentiments à son meilleur ami, avant tout ça... Mais jamais il n'avait osé. Probablement à cause du regard des autres mais aussi (et surtout) de la réaction qu'aurait pu avoir Ron s'il l'avait appris.

Depuis la première année il avait commencé à éprouver des sentiments pour dernier des garçons de la famille Weasley. Mais ils étaient trop jeunes, et sa version miniature avait fini par se persuader que les papillons qui envahissaient son ventre à chaque fois que son meilleur ami posait une main sur son bras étaient simplement la preuve d'une profonde amitié, rien de plus. En quatrième année, le rouquin lui avait pour la première fois brisé le cœur.

Leur dispute à propos du tournoi des trois sorciers avait conduit le brun à se rapprocher petit à petit de l'autre champion de Poudlard, Cedric Diggory. Il avait voulu oublier Ron et toute cette publicité autour du tournoi faisait parfaitement l'affaire puisque grâce à ça, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensembles. La salle de bain des préfets au cinquième étage à droite après la statue de Boris le Hagard avec comme mot de passe « Fraîcheur des pins » leur avait permis de développer leur relation de façon relativement discrète après la première tâche du tournoi. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, Cédric avait été son premier amour.

Au début, Harry était conscient qu'il lui avait adressé la parole uniquement pour oublier son meilleur ami qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la cavalière de Krum, mais le brun avait fini par développer des sentiments assez forts pour le Poufsouffle. Il fallait dire qu'il était incroyablement séduisant avec son nez droit, ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux à faire pâlir un ciel d'orage. Sa mort violente au cimetière des Jedusor avait été un véritable traumatisme et il ne s'en était toujours pas complètement remit. Remarque, on ne se remet jamais vraiment de ce genre d'événements tragiques. Il avait fait des cauchemars tout le long de l'été suivant, culpabilisant à cause d'un meurtre commis par Peter Petigrow dont il était involontairement responsable.

Il avait repassé encore et encore les événements dans sa tête, en se disant que s'il n'avait pas insisté pour que Cédric prenne le Portoloin, s'il avait été plus fort, s'il avait pu le protéger, il serait allé seul dans le cimetière et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mais avec des si, on mettrait Hogwarts en bouteille. Encore en ce moment, vingt-deux ans après cela lui arrivait encore de revoir le cimetière et la lumière verte aveuglante qui avait mis fin à la vie de son amour. 22 ans après, il se réveillait toujours en sueur, sa couverture entortillée autour de son corps, à supplier Voldemort de ne pas tuer Cédric. Après cet événement tragique, il ne tenta plus de se rapprocher de Ron autrement que par simple amitié. Et pourtant, il continuait à espérer.

Harry n'était pas aveugle, il savait que Ron avait toujours été amoureux d'Hermione, même si le rouquin avait tout fait pour le cacher. Lui-même avait fini par se résigner et se marier avec Ginny, la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi il avait commencé à sortir avec elle en sixième année. Elle était la sœur de son meilleur ami, il n'aurait pas dû, sachant parfaitement quel effet cela aurait sur Ron, mais c'était peut-être ça que voulait le brun, en plus du fait que Ginny avait les mêmes cheveux flamboyants comme toute la famille Weasley et qu'il s'était perdu plus d'une fois dans sa chevelure imaginant celle de son meilleur ami. Harry comptait le rendre fou de rage afin qu'il le haïsse. Peut-être espérait-il qu'enfin le rouquin remarque quelque chose, mais non. Il l'avait tout simplement accepté.

Voilà pourquoi il se détourna en premier. Il avait beau être sincèrement heureux pour ses deux meilleurs amis, il avait énormément de mal à supporter leurs gestes de tendresse l'un envers l'autre, leurs baisers et leurs amour qui semblait si pur. Il ne supportait plus non plus les attentions de Ginny d'ailleurs.

La tête ailleurs, il enfonça son chapeau sur sa tête, remontant les bords de son long manteau noir afin d'éviter une conversation gênante à propos des larmes qui avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues et il ne remarqua donc pas le costard noir qui arrivait dans sa direction et le heurta de plein fouet.

–Hé regardez ou vous marchez !

–Pardon grommela Harry dans sa barbe sans lever les yeux.

–Potter ? Demanda la voix, apparemment surprise.

Ce "Potter" dit de cette façon si particulière il l'aurait reconnu entre milles. Pourquoi sur tous les sorciers présents à la gare ce jour-là il fallait qu'il tombe sur celui-là. Ne pouvant plus se dérober, il leva les yeux et croisa le regard orageux mi perplexe mi surpris de son ancien ennemi. Son regard se fit encore plus interrogatif lorsque Draco Malefoy vit les sillons de larmes sur les joues du brun.

–Qu'est-ce que?... Balbutia le blond, apparemment peu habitué à être confronté à ce genre de situation.

–Pas ici chuchota précipitamment le brun, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet dans la direction qu'il venait de quitter. Ginny, Ron et Hermione étaient trop occupés à se raconter leurs souvenirs du Poudlard Express, et Lily et Hugo les regardaient avec admiration, tristes de devoir attendre pour vivre cette fabuleuse expérience. Ils ne semblaient pas encore avoir remarqué l'absence de l'Élu.

–OK viens. décida Draco sur un coup de tête. Tirant son meilleur ennemi par le bras, il l'entraîna à sa suite vers la sortie de la Gare. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, la curiosité sans doute.

Harry fut surpris de la réaction inhabituelle de Draco. Il avait toujours su que le blond aux yeux couleur orage était très intelligent même s'il aurait préféré mourir que l'admettre. Il se surprit à apprécier la discrétion dont faisait preuve l'ancien Serpentard (pour une fois) et à le remercier silencieusement pour ça. Il suivit le mouvement et c'est donc avec un naturel tout à fait inconcevable qu'ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre, attablés à l'intérieur d'un des nombreux cafés typiquement anglais dans une des ruelles parallèles qui bordaient King's Cross à siroter un café noir serré sans sucre pour Draco et un chocolat chaud avec des marshmallows fondant dans la boisson brûlante pour Harry.

–Bon, dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas Potter, tu es triste de voir tes enfants partir ? Demanda doucement le blond. Il semblait sincère pour une fois et Harry fut touché par ce qu'il lisait dans ces yeux orageux.

–Ce n'est pas tes affaires Malefoy murmura Harry plus pour la forme qu'un réel agacement dans la voix. Il avait encore la gorge nouée et n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à le rembarrer violemment, surtout que pour une fois il semblait réellement préoccupé par les larmes qui avaient recommencé à couler sur les joues du brun. Mais Harry ne voulait pas parler de ça, et surtout pas avec Malefoy. Il l'avait bien caché depuis la cinquième année, depuis toujours, il n'allait pas craquer maintenant, pas en face de lui...

–Harry je ne suis plus le gamin de onze ans qui t'avait demandé un duel à minuit dans la salle des trophées pour te piéger. Ce petit jeu futile du « Je t'insulte pour la forme » ne fonctionne plus avec moi. De plus, je suis la seule personne présente ici à laquelle tu sembles pouvoir parler alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas au lieu de te renfermer comme un Pikiponk. On est plus en première année soupira le blond.

L'homme à la cicatrice haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il entendit Draco l'appeler par son prénom (pour la première fois) mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits et replongea aussitôt dans sa tasse de chocolat comme un enfant qu'on aurait disputé à cause d'une quelconque bêtise.

–C'est privé... s'entendit-il marmonner malgré lui entre ses dents. Il le sentait, sa barrière mentale était en train de céder. Le brun tentait comme il pouvait de contrôler sa voix depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis mais encore une phrase de ce genre de la part de son meilleur ennemi et il ne pourrait pas se contenir plus longtemps.

D'ailleurs, le blond platine avait réussi Dumby sait comment à se rapprocher de lui malgré la table en bois qui les séparait et avait posé ses mains sur celles tremblantes d'Harry. L'élu sursauta à cause du soudain rapprochement des deux hommes. Son contact était chaud et agréable, c'était rassurant. Sans savoir pourquoi, il s'en étonna. Il avait toujours cru que la peau pâle, presque translucide de Draco était glacée mais il n'en était rien.

–Harry, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, ça te fera du bien d'en parler souffla l'ancien Serpentard d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante.

–C'est... Compliqué à expliquer... commença Harry d'une voix hésitante avant de se plonger dans ce qui semblait être une intense réflexion.

Malgré la curiosité grandissant en lui à chaque seconde le blond attendit patiemment que l'ancien Gryffondor reprenne la parole, ne voulant surtout pas le brusquer alors qu'il avait enfin commencé à tenter de se confier.

J'aimesleshommes... lâcha-t-il finalement d'une traite incompréhensible.

Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de Noël, et d'énormes bisous et câlins pour mon petit Ratonlaveur5 ! (depuis le temps que je t'en parle elle est (Enfin!) en ligne) :3

Joyeux anniversaire en retard

À dans deux semaines


	2. À coeur ouvert

~ _Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire en revanche vient uniquement de mon cerveau de Littéraire fangirl et cinglée :p ~_

À cœur ouvert

–Hein ?

–J'aime les hommes répéta Harry avec une certaine gêne dans la voix.

L'ancien Serpentard leva les yeux vers lui d'abord avec méfiance puis, lorsqu'il vit le sérieux qui se dégageait de son visage, il éclata de rire. Un rire franc, sincère tellement différent de ceux qu'il servait habituellement à la bande de Potter.

–C'est ça que tu gardes caché au fond de ton cœur depuis tout ce temps Potter (les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dur) ? Dit Draco en se retenant avec peine d'éclater à nouveau de rire, il tenta sans succès d'essuyer les larmes qui avaient commencé à sortir de ses yeux. Tu es gay ? C'est ça le Grand secret du célèbre Harry Potter ?

–Ce n'est pas drôle Malefoy ! Cracha Harry avec un mépris non dissimulé. Il était fou de rage. Enfin, après tant d'années à ruminer en silence il avait fini par avouer, à son ennemi de toujours qui plus est, le secret qu'il gardait en lui depuis sa première année à Hogwarts. Il n'en revenait pas du courage dont il avait fait preuve, et encore moins de la réaction de l'homme en face de lui. Le blond se foutait de sa gueule et ouvertement en plus.

Face à la haine contenue dans les yeux verts du brun, Draco eut un mouvement de recul qui faillit le faire tomber de sa chaise. Comprenant soudain qu'il était la source de cette rage, il réagit enfin.

–Non... Tu as mal interprété ma réaction Harry... Je ne rigolais pas à propos de toi...

–Peu importe. Au revoir Draco. Lâcha Harry. Il se leva, laissa tomber quelques livres sur la table pour payer son chocolat et sortit en trombe du café, bousculant une moldu au passage. Il s'arrêta à peine pour s'excuser. Il commença à se diriger vers l'opposé de l'endroit où était située la gare, un peu au hasard, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un de son entourage le voit aussi bouleversé lorsqu'il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne qui le tirait en arrière.

–Harry laisses-moi t'expliquer, après tu pourras partir d'accord ?

–T'as intérêt à ne pas me faire perdre mon temps Malefoy.

–Ok, je vais être clair et concis. Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'assoit d'abord ? Dit le blond en montrant un banc public à quelques mètres de là. Joignant le geste à la parole, il fit quelques pas, puis s'assit. L'ancien Serpentard attendit que l'Élu le rejoigne, non sans avoir précédemment levé les yeux au ciel, puis il reprit : Ce qui m'a amusé c'était simplement le fait que tu flippes autant pour quelque chose d'aussi...normal.

–Comment ça? Demanda Harry semblait maintenant plus surpris qu'en colère.

–Ben, il n'y a aucune honte à être gay Harry...

–Mais je suis marié, j'ai des enfants, cela ne t'étonne pas que je puisse avoir des sentiments pour un homme ? Ce n'est pas seulement ça qui m'a poussé à garder le silence pendant toutes ces années...

–Ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs, regardes moi. J'ai passé toutes ces années à suivre les ordres et les bons vouloirs de mon père au lieu de faire ce qui me revenait de droit c'est à dire vivre ma vie comme je l'entends. C'est seulement depuis qu'il est à Askaban que j'ai enfin commencé à prendre ma vie en mains. Lâcha le blond avec une certaine amertume dans la voix. Qui y a-t-il d'autre qui pourrait t'empêcher d'aimer et d'être avec la personne que tu aimes ?

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il parlait amour avec Draco Malefoy... La dernière personne avec qui il aurait pu songer un jour à parler de ce genre de choses... Sauf peut-être son horrible tante Marge. Et le blond se confiait à lui. L'ancien attrapeur de Gryffondor avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi son ennemi de toujours voulait soudainement l'aider à y voir clair dans sa vie sentimentale. Il se souvint de cette nuit, lorsqu'il avait fait demi-tour sans réfléchir afin de sauver Draco des flammes de la Salle sur Demande pendant la bataille de Poudlard et se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais pu le laisser mourir, peu importe combien il le détestait.

À cet instant, il se dit que cette guerre avait profondément marquée sa génération, et une certaine solidarité s'était formée entre les survivants, peu importe la maison à laquelle ils appartenaient à l'époque. Il était la seule personne à qui il pouvait se confier sans qu'il y ait de réelles répercutions dans sa vie. Aucun de ses amis ne pourrait l'aider ou le conseiller dans cette situation... Hermione était la femme de Ron, Ginny la sienne, et il était absolument hors de question d'en parler au principal intéressé.

–Le seul souci c'est que je suis amoureux de la mauvaise personne... soupira finalement le brun en se passant la main dans les cheveux les ébouriffants plus encore au passage si c'était possible, après un long moment de réflexion.

–On tombe toujours amoureux de la mauvaise personne... murmura Draco pour lui-même. Et si tu me disais qui c'était au lieu de tourner autour du chaudron ? Reprit-il plus distinctement.

–Je ne suis pas sûr que...

–Oh ça va Potter ne fais pas ton sainte ni touche ! J'ai dû supporter les délires SM et les crises de nerfs en tous genres de Pansy Parkinson pendant sept ans alors tu ne risques pas de me choquer... Les cachots ne servaient pas uniquement à faire des potions à Poudlard tu sais. Coupa l'ancien Serpentard avec un petit rire en coin.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry voyait Draco Malefoy rire. Enfin sincèrement rire. Il était léger, presque impossible à discerner mais bien présent. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait déjà vu rire, mais ces rires-là étaient faux, glacials... Aucune joie n'émanait du blond dans ces moments-là. Aucun de ces rires n'était comparable à celui-là. Cette douce chaleur qui se propageait en ce moment-même au niveau de son bas ventre, lui procura un bien-être immédiat. Bien-être dont il n'était pas certain de vouloir s'extirper. Il avait l'impression de découvrir une toute autre personne.

Le Serpentard vil, cruel, narcissique, angoissé, haineux et manipulateur dont il se souvenait avait laissé place à un homme mure, droit, sincère plutôt ouvert d'esprit comme de cœur et agréable. La confiance vint naturellement, et Harry ne chercha pas à la repousser, il avait suffisamment refoulé ses sentiments, il était resté assez longtemps dans cette situation qui consistait tout conserver pour lui-même et de faire en sorte que personne ne remarque ses sentiments. Situation qui s'était aggravée après la mort de Cédric. Mais il fallait qu'il se reprenne en main. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans ce mutisme pour l'éternité.

–Celui que j'aime est mon meilleur ami Draco... Se lança Harry, hésitant. Depuis notre première année à Poudlard, mais je n'ai jamais osé le lui dire. C'était évident qu'il a toujours été amoureux d'Hermione et c'était réciproque. Je veux dire je devrais être heureux pour eux, ce sont mes deux meilleurs amis mais quelque part je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être jaloux donc je suis sorti avec Ginny pour qu'il s'énerve et il l'a juste accepté comme ça. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait durer avec Ginny mais je n'ai pas osé parce-que je savais parfaitement que ça lui ferait du mal et...

–STOP ! Stop Stoooooooop !!! Hurla Draco en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles pour faire cesser le flot continues de paroles avec de moins en moins de sens qui sortait de la bouche du brun. On va tout reprendre depuis le début et regarder les problèmes un par un... Comment veux-tu que je t'aide si je ne saisis pas un traître mot de ton charabia !

–Désolé... fit Harry penaud.

–Ce n'est rien lui sourit le blond, se calmant instantanément. Donc tu es amoureux de Weasley c'est ça ?

–C'est ça... Depuis la première année... chuchota l'Élu si bas que Draco dû se pencher vers lui pour comprendre ce qu'il disait.

–Pas facile comme situation hein... Soupira l'ancien vert et argent en se passant une main derrière le cou, comme à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. Et tu veux qu'il le sache, où pas ?

–J'ai peur de sa réaction... dit Harry, étonné de celle de celui qui se trouvait devant lui. Si en sixième année Malefoy avait appris qu'il était amoureux de Ron, l'information se serait diffusée dans toute l'école, à commencer par Peeves, autrement dit le meilleur moyen de répandre une information secrète pour que tout le monde soit au courant dans l'heure suivante.

–C'est normal Potter, c'est assez difficile d'être raide dingue de son meilleur ami, mais si tu es amoureux de lui, au lieu de te perdre dans une relation qui n'a ni queue ni tête avec Weasley fille, fais-lui comprendre qu'il s'est trompé de meilleur ami, et que tu as besoin de lui au lieu de faire semblant d'être heureux pour le parfait petit couple qu'il forme avec Granger, crois-moi...

–Tu as raison... Soupira le brun. Attends, comment ça croit-moi ?? Reprit-il en haussant légèrement le ton.

–Je voulais simplement t'expliquer que les relations non partagées sont les pires... Dit précipitamment Draco, et que si tu continues comme ça tu vas t'enfoncer dans un mutisme dont tu ne pourras plus sortir... C'est plus ou moins ce qui s'est passé entre … Hésita le blondinet.

–Si tu as peur de ce que je pourrais dire sur toi Malefoy, souviens toi que je viens de t'annoncer que je suis gay et amoureux de mon meilleur ami depuis mes onze ans, alors je suis mal placé pour te balancer et si tu hésites toujours, dis-toi que tu as un moyen de pression sur moi. On a plus l'âge pour se quereller à longueur de journée. Risqua Harry avec un petit sourire. Il se tut et attendit que l'ancien Serpentard reprenne la parole et trouve le courage de se confier à lui. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas vraiment prédestinés à se retrouver dans cette rue le premier Septembre, à parler amour de jeunesses alors que leurs enfants venaient de partir pour l'école ou ils avaient plus ou moins tout partagé, en tant qu'ennemis de toujours.

19 ans plus tard, Harry espérait que ses enfants ne suivraient pas son exemple envers le fils de Draco et la maison Serpentard.

Après tout, il avait vaincu la raison pour laquelle on redoutait la maison du Serpent depuis plusieurs décennies : Lord Voldemort, et la nouvelle génération vert et argent n'avait pas à subir les foudres que l'on adressait à son défunt ancêtre.

Il espérait que son ancien professeur de Potions, ou encore le frère de son défunt parrain serait des exemples de héros pour les élèves afin qu'ils ne redoutent pas d'aller à Serpentard. Mais Harry savait parfaitement que la rivalité Serpentard/Gryffondor n'était pas prête à s'effacer. Il n'y avait qu'à voir son premier né, James, un rouge et or pure souche, ce n'était pas gagné...

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, les yeux rivés sur le sol, Draco Malefoy se racla la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

–J'avais une certaine attirance pour quelqu'un à Hogwarts. Je m'en suis rendu compte en sixième année, et elle n'est jamais réellement parti, même lorsque j'ai rencontré Astoria. Elle n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne qui aurait plu à mon père si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Elle n'était pas « conventionnelle » pour lui. Déjà elle n'était pas à Serpentard, premier mauvais point, et, elle ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'idéal d'une famille de sang pur...

–Qu'entends-tu par-là ? Demanda Harry surprit.

–Disons que, reprit Draco avec un peu plus de confiance, les Weasley dans ma famille sont considérés comme des traîtres à leur sang...

–Weasley ? Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un de la famille Weasley ?? Cria Harry, tellement fort que plusieurs passants se retournèrent en grommelant avant de continuer leur chemin.

–Chuuut ! Pas si fort Potter ! Implora Draco en regardant partout autour de lui l'air affolé en cherchant du regard une oreille mal avisée qui aurait pu l'écouter.

–Désolé, fit l'Élu en baissant instantanément la voix, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à croire que toi, Draco Malefoy le célèbre sang pur si fière de ses origines tu puisses aimer quelqu'un de la famille que tu as insulté pendant tant d'années. Et de qui … Attends, tu as dit Elle donc ça ne peut être que... Ginny ? Dit-il avec des yeux ronds.

–Tu m'as démasqué Potter dit Draco en levant les mains en évidence, paumes vers l'ancien Gryffondor avec un petit sourire gêné. Tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, ça vient d'un coup, comme ça, et s'en défiler est impossible...

–ça tu l'as dit ! Rigola Harry en passant le bras autour du cou du blond, dans un geste amical, non sans lui avoir donné un faux coup de poing dans l'épaule gauche juste avant. on est mal barré hein !

Le blond se détendit instantanément, soulagé de la réaction de son meilleur ennemi et il ne suffit que d'un regard l'un envers l'autre pour que l'élu parte dans un fou rire, rapidement suivit par l'ancien Serpentard, toutes rancœurs passées oubliées.

–Bon, maintenant, la question existentielle est et demeure : Que va-t-on bien pouvoir faire avec nos Weasley respectifs ? Prononça difficilement Draco en tentant de reprendre son souffle sans grand succès.

–Excellente question mon cher Watson ! S'exclama Harry en riant.

–Hein ? Watson ? C'est quoi ça ? Ça se mange ? Demanda le blond, à présent complètement perdu

–Pas quoi Malefoy, qui. C'est un personnage de livres moldus, un enquêteur, il résout des enquêtes. Dit Harry, tentant de conserver un semblant de sérieux face à l'ignorance du jeune homme. Le blond descendait d'une lignée de sorciers depuis des décennies, et les aventures de Sherlock Holmes ne devaient pas vraiment faire partie intégrante des livres que ses parents lui lisaient le soir avant qu'il dorme. Même en sachant tout cela, la tête du blond à ce moment précis n'avait pas de prix. L'éducation avait bien une place très importante dans la culture d'un enfant. Si Harry avait été plus que malheureux chez les Dursleys, l'éducation moldue était tout de même une des rares choses qu'il ne pouvait pas leur reprocher, car sa connaissance des mondes sorcier et moldus était quelque chose qu'il considérait comme inestimable dans l'éducation. Comment se fondre dans la masse ou même avoir une conversation normale avec un moldus si on ne connaissait pas les habitudes, les transports, ou encore l'histoire et la littérature de ce monde à la fois si différent et similaire où les gens s'habillaient en jean et allaient à l'école en vélo ou en bus, ce monde ou la magie est inexistante.

–Je vois... Fit Draco d'un air penaud. Cela fera une nouvelle chose à apprendre à Scorpius ! Ce n'est pas parce-que j'ai été élevé comme un sang-pur que je dois commettre les mêmes erreurs que mon père à propos de l'éducation de mon enfant. Après tout, celui qui a vaincu celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a été élevé dans une famille de moldus, et pourtant, ses compétences remarquables, sa renommée et son courage lors de la Grande Guerre ne sont plus à prouver. Ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Le visage du garçon qui a survécu prit une jolie teinte rouge vif et il baissa les yeux.

–Merci Draco bégaya-t-il timidement.

–Ne va pas prendre la grosse tête Potter rigola le blond en accentuant le P, comme au bon vieux temps, je ne te savais pas si timide.

–Même l'Élu peut avoir ses points faibles dit l'ancien Gryffondor avec un petit sourire et tu viens d'en trouver un.

Bonjour,

Tout d'abord, je voulais vous souhaiter une bonne année, ne prenez pas trop de résolutions, en général on ne les tient pas ! ;)

Ensuite, merci à ceux qui suivent l'histoire et laissent des reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de réactions en si peu de temps et cela me touche beaucoup :)

 _Une pensée pour Ratonlaveur5, à qui cette fanfiction est destinée, et sans qui elle n'existerait pas... Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi..._ _Bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines pour la suite !_


	3. Réactions Disproportionnées

Bonsoir,

Ceci est un Rarry (Ron-Harry, homophobes passez votre chemin) que j'ai écris pour une amie très chère à mon coeur (et c'est également mon deuxième passage sur ff donc comment vous dire que j'ai la pression...), qui devait à la base être un One Shot... Mais, comme vous allez le voir, c'est un peu parti en live à ce niveau...

Au niveau du postage, je pense poster toutes les deux semaines, là où le vent me portera ;)  
  
*Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire en revanche vient uniquement de mon cerveau de Littéraire fangirl et cinglée :p *  
  
Merci pour vos reviews !!! *coeur*   
  
yukiaruyaoi at : Ce n'est que le début du sadisme :D Courage...

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Réactions disproportionnées :

Il se racla la gorge, brisant le silence agréable qui s'était installé entre les deux anciens élèves de Poudlard. J'ai laissé Ron, Hermione et Ginny sur les quais, il faudrait peut-être que je songe à les rejoindre.

– Ah oui, ça fait un moment qu'on est partis, ils doivent s'inquiéter pour toi. Allez, viens, on y va. Déclara l'ancien Serpentard en se levant gracieusement.

Harry se leva à son tour. Il tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche deux ou trois fois, essayant vainement de trouver un quelconque indice pour pallier à son sens désastreux de l'orientation, comme un immense panneau multicolore où aurait été écrit « Direction Gare » en lettres lumineuses accompagné d'une flèche par exemple. Après quelques secondes, il se tourna honteux vers l'ancien vert et argent.

– Euh... Draco...Fit-il d'un ton hésitant, la gare c'est par où ?

– T'es vraiment irrécupérable Potter ! S'esclaffa le blond, à moitié attendrit par la tête penaude d'Harry suis-moi.

Le brun se laissa donc guider par l'ancien Serpentard et ils se retrouvèrent bien vite devant le pan de mur situé entre les voies neuf et dix qui, à lui seul renfermait son lot de souvenirs.

Une fois passés, Harry repéra bien vite les deux têtes à la chevelure rousse flamboyante caractéristique de la famille Weasley, et, il ne restait que très peu de monde sur le quai ce qui prouvait qu'ils avaient été absent un certain temps. Il se tourna vers l'ancien Serpentard pour voir s'il les avait vus. Draco semblait fuyant, les yeux dans le vague.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malefoy ? Demanda le brun qui avait remarqué son malaise.

– Oh rien, je pense que je vais te laisser là... Ma femme m'attend et...

– C'est à cause de nos anciennes années à l'école ? Tu as peur de leur réaction ?

– Ben... Disons que nous n'avons jamais vraiment été sur la même longueur de baguette et... Je pense que ça ferait bizarre de nous voir revenir ensemble alors...

– On s'en fiche de ce qu'ils pensent, le passé c'est le passé, et maintenant j'ai envie que tu viennes avec moi, alors tu n'as pas le choix, et eux non plus. Ça va te permettre de te rapprocher de Ginny en plus. Fit l'Élu en le tirant avec force par le bras, allez, fais pas cette tête d'enterrement, on dirait que tu vas assister au mariage de Peeves et de Mimi Geignarde. Le blond fut donc contraint de suivre le mouvement non sans lâcher un léger soupire accompagné par ses yeux qui se dirigèrent pendant quelques secondes vers le ciel. Harry lui ayant lâché, le bras, il suivit néanmoins le mouvement du brun, plus amusé et exaspéré qu'autre chose. Ils ne firent que quelques mètres avant qu'un tourbillon de cheveux châtain ne déboule de nulle part, leur bloquant le passage.

– HARRY ! MAIS OÙ TU ÉTAIS PASSÉ !!! ON S'EST FAIT UN SANG D'ENCRE !

– Désolée Hermione, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. S'excusa le brun avec un sourire, acceptant l'étreinte avec bonheur. Sa meilleure amie était vraiment la personne dont laquelle il était le plus proche depuis l'épisode du troll et il s'en voulait un peu d'être parti sans prévenir. Il savait parfaitement à quel point elle s'inquiétait pour ceux qu'elle aimait.

– Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça ! On a cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! Et si tu avais été stupefixé ou même tué hein !

– Du calme Hermione, laisses-le respirer. La Grande Guerre est finie tu sais, pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait sa mort ? Fit Ron en arrivant près de sa femme, Ginny, Hugo et Lily sur ses talons. Ils étaient tous les quatre aussi rouges que les rideaux entourant les lits à baldaquin dans la tour de Gryffondor, comme s'ils avaient couru autour du Lac Noir avec un maléfice du bloque jambe sans que personne ne vienne les aider.

– On ne sait jamais... Grommela Hermione. Peu importe... Vous passez à la maison ou vous rentrez directement chez vous ? Au pire on peut se retrouver au Terrier et... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? Elle venait d'apercevoir Draco qui était resté en retrait, sans vraiment savoir où se mettre. Peut-être au fond de lui priait-il pour que personne ne le remarque. Loupé...

– Euh... Je... Nous...En fait... Balbutia le blond.

– Nous étions ensembles, et c'est moi qui lui aie proposé de venir. Intervint Harry d'une voix forte, coupant la réplique cinglante que Ron s'apprêtait à lancer. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela vous choque. Il a un fils qui va à Hogwarts, c'est normal qu'il soit là, autant que nous. Je pense qu'il est temps de faire table rase du passé. C'est une leçon que j'ai appris de la Grande Guerre. Nous avons tous souffert, Draco autant que nous. Je pensais que cela nous avait tous permis d'évoluer dans les mentalités. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a fait des erreurs, que son père est un mangemort, et qu'il était à Serpentard qu'on doit le rejeter.

– Harry...

– Non Ron laisse-moi finir. Draco a vécu la Grande Guerre, et il a tenté de se reconstruire, tout comme nous. A quoi ça rime de perpétuer cette haine les uns envers les autres ? Je ne sais pas pour vous trois, mais je veux que nos enfants s'entendent les uns les autres, pas qu'ils se déchirent et rabaissent ceux qui sont à Serpentard, uniquement à cause du passé comme nous l'avons fait. Quel modèle pourrions-nous être pour nos enfants si votre mentalité n'évolue pas ? Quel exemple auront James, Albus et Rose si leurs propres parents n'éprouvent que du mépris envers la maison Serpentard ? Vous savez ce que m'as demandé Albus tout à l'heure ? Comment il ferait s'il était à Serpentard. Mon propre fils était mort de peur à l'idée d'y aller. Et vous savez ce que je lui aie répondu ? Ses deux prénoms ont été choisis en l'honneur des deux plus grands directeurs d'Hogwarts, et l'un était un Serpentard, et l'homme le plus courageux que je n'ai jamais connu, alors s'il doit être à Serpentard, il le sera, et j'en serais fier. Il se tut enfin, la voix chargée d'émotions. La tirade d'Harry avait laissé sa place à un silence étourdissant et le brun n'eut que le temps de voir Draco Malefoy lui adresser un regard emplit de larmes qu'il ne laisserait jamais couler, et de reconnaissance puis il baissa le regard, ses propres yeux le piquaient. Puis, après quelques secondes qu'il crut être une éternité, il sentit des bras se glisser autour de sa taille et l'enlacer doucement. Il ne réalisa l'identité de la personne qui les possédait que lorsqu'un parfum de fondants au chaudron emplit son atmosphère, lui faisant tourner la tête et le respira comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui adorait ces friandises au point d'en manger environ deux ou trois par jour sans s'en lasser depuis plus de vingt ans : Ronald Weasley. A ce moment-là, Harry Potter ne faisait plus du tout attention au monde qui l'entourait. Seul comptait la présence du rouquin, de son torse contre le sien, de sa voix qui lui murmurait des mots incompréhensibles, de ses mains chaudes et rassurantes, une sur sa hanche gauche, l'autre se promenant dans ses cheveux, de sa tête posée sur son épaule. Pendant un instant, il oublia tout : Son travail au bureau des Aurors, sa femme, ses sentiments envers son meilleur ami, la Grande Guerre, Cédric... Tous ces démons qui le hantaient avaient pendant un instant disparu de son esprit. Il s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, les larmes dégringolant de ses joues pour disparaître dans le pull-over orné d'un grand R, caractéristique chez la famille Weasley. Ron fini par se détacher de lui, au plus grand regret du brun, mais il tenta de ne rien laisser paraître en face de sa femme et de sa meilleure amie. Ils restèrent immobiles, comme en transe pendant un instant, puis le rouquin brisa le silence :

– Donc... On va au Terrier, cela vous va ? Propos a-t-il avec hésitation devant la situation tendue à l'extrême.

– Pourquoi pas, ça vous tente tous les deux ? Risqua Ginny en dévisageant son mari, puis l'ancien Serpentard à tour de rôle. Le blond rougit et chercha le regard de l'Élu qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

– Si cela ne vous dérange pas, alors je veux bien, il faudrait juste que je transplane chez moi pour prévenir ma femme. Déclara finalement Draco d'un ton qu'il espérait poser et respectueux comparé au tourbillon de sentiments qui se déclencha dans son esprit à l'annonce de la rouquine.

– Alors on y va, tous les cinq et vous nous rejoignez après être passé chez Draco, d'accord Harry ? Claironna Hermione. Sans attendre la réponse du brun, elle se dirigea d'un pas énergique vers l'extérieur de la Gare, où se trouvait garée leurs voitures et Ron, Ginny, Hugo et Lily durent courir pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

– Du coup, on va chez toi comment ? Déclara le brun après s'être détourné du groupe Potter-Weasley en secouant la tête de gauche à droite avec un air désespéré.

– En transplanant ça te va ? Demanda le blond en poussant un soupir de soulagement à peine dissimulé.

– Dommage, j'aurai voulu y aller sur ton dos, ou en balais pour nous remémorer la vieille époque rit Harry en donnant une petite tape sur le bras de l'ancien Serpentard. Lui aussi avait retenu son souffle pendant l'échange et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, rassuré de la tournure des événements. Sa blague dans un autre contexte serait probablement tombée à l'eau, mais Draco était tellement stressé qu'il éclata de rire.

– Arrête de dire des bêtises et ramènes toi Potter, on va chez moi.

L'ancien Serpentard tendit sa main à son meilleur ennemi qui la prit sans hésiter. Il sentit le nœud caractéristique du transplanage se former dans son estomac, ils disparurent.

* * *

Une grosse pensée pour mon petit Ratonlaveur5 sans qui cette fanfiction n'existerait pas !


	4. L'importance d'un tapis

Bonsoir,

Ceci est un Rarry (Ron-Harry, homophobes passez votre chemin) que j'ai écrit pour une amie très chère à mon coeur (et c'est également mon deuxième passage sur ff donc comment vous dire que j'ai la pression...), qui devait à la base être un One Shot... Mais, comme vous allez le voir, c'est un peu parti en live à ce niveau...

Au niveau du postage, je pense poster toutes les deux semaines, là où le vent me portera ;)

*Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire en revanche vient uniquement de mon cerveau de Littéraire fangirl et cinglée :p *

* * *

Chapitre 4 :L'importance d'un tapis :

Ils arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard dans l'allée bordée d'ifs menant à l'imposant Manoir des Malefoy à quelques centaines de kilomètres à l'Ouest de Londres, juste devant le portail en fer forgé sinistre que Draco ouvrit d'un coup de baguette négligeant, forçant les paons albinos déambulant sur la pelouse impeccable à s'écarter avec mauvaise humeur. Si, l'ancien Serpentard parcouru l'allée du regard avec lassitude avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, Harry, lui, ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter toutes les trente secondes pour admirer la beauté et la grandeur du domaine où il se trouvait.

Il était aux alentours de midi et le soleil se reflétait dans l'immense fontaine, et sur la devanture entièrement vitrée du hall donnant au manoir à cette heure de la journée un côté plus féerique que menaçant.

Bon Potter tu te ramènes ou tu veux rester admirer les paons jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ? Lança l'ancien Serpentard qui s'apprêtait à franchir la porte.

Harry se dépêcha de rejoindre le blond afin qu'ils pénètrent ensembles dans le somptueux Manoir des Malefoy. L'intérieur était comme dans ses souvenirs, à la fois majestueux, c'était un fait, mais il eut tout de même froid dans le dos.

La dernière fois qu'il était venu, Hermione, Luna et Ollivander avait été torturé, et Dobby tué. Il se souviendrait toujours des cris de détresse sa meilleure amie lorsque Bellatrix Lestrange avait gravé « Sang-de-bourbe » sur son avant-bras gauche. Ils avaient résonné dans plusieurs pièces se faisant écho les uns aux autres, comme si tout le désespoir du monde s'était retrouvé dans une seule voix.

L'Élu se pétrifia sur place, comme s'il avait reçu un petrificus totalus en pleine figure et, même avec toute la volonté possible et imaginable, il ne parvint plus à esquisser le moindre geste.

Draco, lui, semblait parfaitement à sa place.

Il évoluait avec une assurance digne de son rang dans cet univers à la fois glacial et inaccessible pour ceux qui n'en faisaient pas parti. Son costume noir impeccable coïncidait parfaitement avec les teintes sombres des murs, du somptueux tapis et du plafond. Le mobilier était luxueux et chargé de chandeliers, de miroirs, de lustres, de meubles et de tableaux en tous genres. Ces derniers étaient tous des portraits des différents ancêtres sang-purs de la famille Malefoy.

Chacun devait probablement être accroché par un maléfice de glu perpétuelle, au vu du regard de dédain que lançait le blond à ses ancêtres qui évoluaient précipitamment de tableau en tableau pour le suivre pendant qu'il s'avançait vers l'énorme escalier en marbre noir menant au premier étage. Un portrait d'Armand Malefoy, deux fois plus volumineux que les autres trônait au centre du mur à droite de l'entrée. Il imposait par sa grandeur sa supériorité sur le reste de la pièce.

Les cheveux blonds, presque blancs de l'homme représenté, caractéristiques de la famille Malefoy et les dorures plus somptueuses que sur les autres portraits resplendissaient sous le soleil éclatant.

Draco posa son pied sur la première marche et, n'entendant pas les bruits de pas signifiant qu'Harry le suivait, il se retourna, un air interrogateur sur le visage, cherchant du regard le brun dans la pièce. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le repérer, tremblant de tous ses membres, les yeux apeurés, dans le vague. Le blond enleva son pied de la marche, retourna sur ses pas et s'accroupit près de l'Élu.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Potter ? Tu as mal quelque part ? C'est le transplanage qui te fait cet effet ? Tu as l'air traumatisé...Hé ho Potter ? Ça va ? Murmura-t-il doucement. Sa voix d'ordinaire si posée laissait transparaître en ce moment une appréhension grandissant de seconde en seconde peu naturelle, signifiant qu'il se faisait vraiment du souci pour le brun. Le ton inquiet du blond parvint à sortir Harry de sa torpeur et il parvint à balbutier

Je...C'est... T'inquiète pas ça va aller.

Sérieusement Potter, tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir t'en tirer avec un minable « T'inquiète pas ça va aller » en guise d'excuse pour que je te laisse tranquille ? C'est mal me connaître fit l'ancien Serpentard en levant les yeux au ciel. Allez, crache la limace, tant que tu ne me diras rien, on ne bougera pas d'ici de toute manière. Moi, j'ai toute la journée. Mais tu ne voudrais pas faire attendre tes amis quand même ?

Tu te souviens de la dernière fois que je suis venu ici ? Avoua finalement Harry, vaincu.

Euh... Tu es déjà venu ? Demanda Draco surpris.

Oh oui, tu m'as même sauvé la vie ce jour-là... Répondit le brun.

Je t'ai sauvé la...vie ? Comment ça ?

Tu n'en as vraiment aucun souvenir ?...

Le jeune homme blond s'assit sur le tapis moelleux, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, les bras autour de ses jambes et se plongea pendant les quelques instants qui suivirent dans une profonde réflexion.

Euh... Draco ?

Oui ? Demanda le blond d'un ton interrogatif

Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

Je me suis assis

Et qu'est-ce-qui t'as pris de t'asseoir par terre ?

Bah, ça avait l'air confortable, et... Je n'avais jamais eu le droit de m'asseoir par terre lorsque le manoir appartenait à mes parents, c'était selon eux « uniquement digne des elfes de maison » mais j'ai toujours voulu voir ce que ça faisait de s'asseoir sur le sol du hall... Être par terre m'aide à réfléchir.

Harry se demanda pendant un instant si Draco n'avait pas pris une bonne dose de drogue, avant de se rendre compte que l'ancien Serpentard ne connaissait probablement même pas ce mot moldus. Et, même s'il y avait des produits similaires dans le monde sorcier, vu l'univers duquel venait le blond et son rang dans la société, il ne devait pas encore avoir expérimenté ces potions « spéciales » aux effets si particuliers... Il en vint donc à la conclusion que Malefoy avait tout simplement perdu l'esprit et, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, son meilleur ennemi reprit avec un ton tout d'un coup très grave par rapport à la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir à propos de la douceur du tapis du hall.

Tu parles de la fois où Bellatrix et Greyback étaient là, celle où tu étais arrivé complètement défigurer et Dobby vous avait sauvé in-extremis ? Dit-il d'un ton hésitant, honteux de ne pas s'être souvenu de cet événement plus tôt.

Le silence lui répondit, plus équivoque que n'importe quel reproche. Harry parvint enfin à se reprendre, et se dirigea lentement vers l'escalier, suivit par un Draco abattu et rongé par les remords.

Arrivés au premier étage, le maître de maison tenta de reprendre son visage impassible de toujours et s'avança sans un mot d'un pas qu'il voulait assuré vers la première porte à droite. Cette dernière était entrouverte et des notes de piano, plus agréables les unes que les autres formaient une mélodie parfaite. Le blond entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui, laissant Harry seul, hanté par ses démons.

Quelques minutes (et quelques cris et bruits de dispute) plus tard, il ressortit, les joues encore plus pâles que d'habitude et le visage fermé. Il descendit l'escalier et le brun lui emboîta le pas, sans faire le moindre commentaire ni poser la moindre question. Si l'ancien Serpentard ne voulait pas lui parler de ses problèmes de couple, il n'allait pas le forcer ni se plaindre de l'avoir laissé tout seul. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait sans doute tenté d'insister pour découvrir quelque chose, ou aurait sorti une remarque acerbe pour se venger de l'avoir laissé seul, sachant parfaitement l'effet que lui procurait le manoir mais cette fois-ci, une petite voix lui dit qu'il ferait mieux de s'occuper de ses affaires. De plus, cette complicité qui s'était récemment créée entre eux était plus fragile qu'un poulain licorne, et il ne voulait pas la gâcher maintenant à cause d'une parole ou d'un geste déplacé qui pourrait compromettre leur amitié nouvelle. Il se contenta donc de suivre Malefoy jusqu'à l'extrémité du gigantesque jardin, puis ils passèrent le portail et Harry tendit son bras au blond qui hésita quelques secondes avant de le saisir. L'ancien Serpentard ne connaissant pas la destination, c'était à lui de faire en sorte qu'ils arrivent au bon endroit et en un seul morceau.

L'Elu lança un regard vers son meilleur ennemi, lui fit un faible sourire accompagné d'une légère pression sur l'avant-bras et d'un clin d'œil en guise d'encouragement, voyant bien qu'il appréhendait cette rencontre avec la famille Wealsey, l'interrogeant du regard pour savoir s'il était prêt. Le blond hésita une dernière fois, se retournant pour contempler son manoir comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait, puis acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Ils fermèrent les yeux, Harry se concentra sur le Terrier et ils transplanèrent.

Le bruit caractéristique du transplanage s'estompant, ils reprirent leurs esprits. Harry les avait transportés au niveau des arbres avec lesquels ils s'amusaient à jouer au Quidditch dans le jardin des Weasley. Arriver sur le pas de la porte aurait sans doute provoqué une crise cardiaque chez Molly Weasley, ou une de colère chez Ron et tous les Weasley se trouvant dans la maison. De plus, il ne connaissait pas les réactions de Draco lors du transplanage, il avait donc préféré l'emmener dans un endroit plus sûr au cas où il aurait besoin de se reprendre. Et, à voir le regard reconnaissant que posait le blond sur lui, il avait raison.

Le Terrier était comme à son habitude, avec ses cinq étages, son écriteau tordu, ses bottes et ses vieux chaudrons entassés à l'entrée et ses cheminées dont s'échappaient de jolies traînées de fumée blanches. Le toit rouge vif se découpait dans le ciel azur immaculé, donnant à la maison un air plus bancal que jamais, comme si les étages étaient empilés les uns sur les autres, et ils menaçaient de s'effondrer à chaque courant d'air. Si Draco était encore mal à l'aise, Harry lui poussa un soupir de satisfaction : Il était enfin de retour chez lui. La maison qu'il avait pris avec Ginny à Godric's Hollow quand elle était enceinte de James était splendide, et il n'avait vraiment aucun reproche à lui faire : Grand salon, grande cuisine, jardin immense...

Mais il manquait quelque chose...

Depuis que Ron, Fred et Georges étaient venus le secourir à Privet Drive pour l'emmener chez eux pendant l'été précédant son entrée en deuxième année à Hogwarts, l'Elu considérait cette maison comme la sienne. Depuis ce jour-là, il s'y sentait en sécurité, comme si la maison veillait sur lui, et il savait qu'aucun manoir, qu'aucun domaine, ni château ni quoi que ce soit d'autre même le terrain plus prestigieux qui soit ne pourrait lui donner un tel sentiment. Le Terrier représentait sa famille, celle dont il avait toujours rêvé. Il éprouverait donc toujours et ce jusqu'à la fin de sa vie une affection profonde et toute particulière pour ce lieu fabuleux faisant parti à la fois parti de son passé, de son présent et de son avenir.

Harry fut contraint de disperser ses agréables pensées lorsqu'il vit la tête de Draco à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Celui-ci le regardait fixement, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, comme s'il était un chaton découvrant un nouveau jouet et le brun ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire quand Malefoy lui fit de grands yeux implorants. Le malaise présent depuis leur arrivée au manoir des Malefoy s'était enfin dissipé, et il ne pouvait qu'en être heureux et soulagé.

\- Alors Potter, prêt à avouer ta flamme à ton beau et sexy prince charmant ? Lança-t-il avec amusement.

\- Prêt quand tu le seras ! Répondit l'Élu d'une voix tremblante, tentant d'ignorer la jolie couleur rouge qu'avaient pris ses joues ainsi que l'accélération immédiate des battements de son cœur aux mots « sexy » et « prince charmant » qui ne devaient selon lui définitivement PAS se retrouver dans la même phrase lorsqu'on parlait du rouquin s'il voulait conserver un semblant de santé mentale. Parce-que là, il ne pensait plus qu'à Ron, qu'à son torse musclé, ses bras protecteurs et puissants, ses cheveux roux si soyeux, la façon dont il se mouvait, ses yeux bleus qui semblaient lire dans son âme, et dans lesquelles il pourrait se perdre pour toujours, et puis ses fesses si fermes et son... Non, ce n'était VRAIMENT PAS une bonne idée de penser à cela en ce moment, vraiment pas.

* * *

Hey,

D'abord, désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu un petit contre temps (ne me tapez pas dessus s'il vous plaît ) mais le chapitre est en ligne ! J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas… (Je crois que mon esprit est parti en live pour ce chapitre…)

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, qui laissent ou non des reviews, ça me touche beaucoup. Ce projet est important pour moi car c'est le seul pour le moment pour lequel j'arrive à avoir de l'inspiration sur plus de 15 pages et, c'est un petit pas pour les fanfics mais un grand pas pour le petit panda !

Et un merci encore plus grand pour Ratonlaveur5 qui m'inspire, me supporte et fait en sorte que je n'abandonne jamais, même si c'était pas gagné à la base, loin de là…

On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour ceux qui ont le courage et la gentillesse de suivre ma fanfic, vous êtes géniaux !

A.b.a.P.


	5. Dîner, Quidditch et prise de tête

Bonsoir,

Ceci est un Rarry (Ron-Harry, homophobes passez votre chemin) que j'ai écrit pour une amie très chère à mon cœur (et c'est également mon deuxième passage sur ff donc comment vous dire que j'ai la pression...), qui devait à la base être un One Shot... Mais, comme vous allez le voir, c'est un peu parti en live à ce niveau...

Au niveau du postage, je pense poster toutes les deux semaines, là où le vent me portera ;)

~ Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire en revanche vient uniquement de mon cerveau de Littéraire fangirl et cinglée :p ~

Chapitre 5 : Dîner, Quidditch et prise de tête :

Draco n'en pouvant plus de tenter de rester sérieux face à la réaction de l'ancien Gryffondor, partit dans un fou rire contagieux qui dura une ou deux bonnes minutes, puis ils se décidèrent (enfin) à se diriger vers la maison.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et le blond resta légèrement en retrait derrière Harry pour que ce dernier s'annonce. Molly Weasley, fidèle à elle-même ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres et s'empara du brun pour lui coller un baiser sonore sur chaque joue avant de se reculer pour l'observer de haut en bas.

\- Harry mon chéri ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir ! Ron, Hermione et Ginny m'ont prévenu que tu allais passer, mais on ne t'attendait pas aussi tard !

\- Désolée Mme Weasley répondit Harry avec un petit sourire gêné, Draco devait passer chez lui avant de venir et...

\- Peu importe coupa la petite femme replète avec bonne humeur entrez donc, et allez directement dans la salle à manger ou le repas va être froid.

Elle s'effaça pour laisser entrer les deux hommes et haussa un sourcil lorsqu'elle vit l'ancien Serpentard accompagnant son fils adoptif mais ne fit aucun commentaire et Harry la remercia en silence pour sa discrétion. C'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça pour lui sans qu'en plus il se sente rejeté par la maîtresse de maison.

Dans la salle à manger, ils retrouvèrent Lily, Hugo, Ginny, Ron et Hermione, assis autour de l'immense table en bois massif. Si Ginny et Hugo semblaient s'ennuyer à mourir (ce dernier observait avec une fascination absente les aiguilles qui tricotaient de leur propre chef sur le fauteuil près de lui) Ron et Lily, eux, étaient apparemment plongés dans une conversation animée, et Hermione les écoutaient d'une oreille, en faisant de temps à autres quelques commentaires d'un air absent. Elle était plongée une fois n'est pas coutume dans l'épais volume de l'Histoire de Pouldard, ce qu'elle faisait à chaque rentrée scolaire. Harry, Ron et Ginny en étaient rapidement arrivés à la conclusion que c'était le meilleur moyen pour elle de ne pas devenir hystérique. Cela lui permettait entre autres d'éviter d'envoyer un hibou à Hogwarts toutes les semaines de Septembre pour savoir comment se portaient les enfants.

Molly Weasley arriva à la suite des deux hommes et claqua bruyamment ses paumes l'une contre l'autre, faisant sursauter tous les Potter-Weasley et cria d'une voix forte « à taaaaaaable ! ». Elle eut le droit à des sursauts de la part de Lily, Hugo et Ron et des grognements agacés d'Hermione et Ginny, l'une étant encore plongée avec passion dans son livre, et l'autre parce qu'elle avait tout simplement la flemme de se lever.

Le repas vola littéralement de la cuisine à la salle à manger et ils s'installèrent pour passer à table. Harry s'assit en premier, au milieu de la table. Comme à son habitude, Ron s'assit à sa gauche, Ginny s'installa en face de lui et Hermione à l'opposite de son mari. Puis Molly, comme toute bonne mère de famille qui se respecte prit sa place en bout de table, face à un Hugo bien seul à l'autre extrémité.

Lily quant à elle se dirigea vers sa mère et s'assit à côté d'elle, sans jeter un regard au blond, qui prit la place restante avec une timidité qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnue.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence pesant, celui-ci étant seulement entrecoupé par le bruit des couverts sur les assiettes et d'une caractéristique « tu me passes le sel s'il te plaît » ou « je pourrais avoir la sauce » de temps à autre. Hugo faisait tourner son bout de viande en l'air à l'aide sa fourchette d'un air absent et l'Élu ne put s'empêcher de penser que cet enfant passait son temps à s'ennuyer. Il se promit silencieusement d'en toucher un mot à Hermione lorsque l'occasion se présenterait. Ron avait beau être un père adorable et attentionné, Harry avait remarqué plusieurs fois qu'il manquait parfois de tact avec ses enfants, et en particulier avec Hugo. L'Élu savait que le rouquin regrettait de ne pas être plus proche de son cadet mais, parfois, il n'était tout simplement pas possible de trouver un terrain d'entente avec son enfant, peu importe combien on l'aimait. Pourtant, Hugo était le portrait craché de son père, et il était timide et réservé, tout comme Ron lors de leur première année à Hogwarts, mais il avait pris le côté sérieux de sa mère et le Quidditch, tout comme les Farces et Attrapes ne l'intéressaient guère. Le jeune homme était assez solitaire et renfermé sur lui-même, et, même s'il s'entendait à peu près bien avec Lily, il ne lui parlait que très peu. Mais au moins, il lui parlait.

Puis, Harry cessa de dévisager Hugo, ne voulant pas que le jeune garçon se sente plus mal à l'aise qu'il l'était déjà et tourna la tête de l'autre côté vers son meilleur ami qui avait sur le visage un air grognon. Il semblait d'une humeur exécrable. Apparemment, la présence de Draco ne l'enchantait pas, mais alors pas du tout, et il ne faisait rien pour le cacher, rien qu'un peu. Pourtant, il espérait qu'après sa tirade sur l'acceptation à la gare le rouquin se montrerait un peu plus bienveillant, voire même sait-on jamais agréable envers Draco. L'ancien Gryffondor ne comprenait pas pourquoi le rouquin était aussi obstiné, ni pourquoi il tenait à tout prix à détester le blond. Parce-que cela ne pouvait être autre chose que ça. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui faire pour que le rouquin en vienne à le haïr autant ? Certes, dans leurs premières années, l'ancien Serpentard leur en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, mais Ron semblait beaucoup affecté que lui, ou même qu'Hermione des insultes immatures que le blond avait pu avoir à leur égard lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Pourtant, ils passaient pratiquement tout leur temps ensemble quand ils étaient à Hogwarts, ils étaient le golden trio, inséparable et éternel.

Il était bien entendu hors de question de poser la question au rouquin, surtout s'il voulait avancer dans sa relation avec lui et lui dévoiler ses sentiments, mais peut-être qu'Hermione ou Ginny savait quelque chose ? Qui était mieux placée que la femme et la sœur de son meilleur ami pour répondre à ses interrogations sur le sujet « Ronald Weasley ».

En attendant, il essaya de détendre l'atmosphère devenue irrespirable pour lui tant la tension était forte autour de la table. à tel point que la nourriture préparée par Molly habituellement si délicieuse avait dans sa bouche un goût fade, sans aucune saveur alors qu'il était certain que le plat était comme toujours divin avec un sujet qui lancerait forcément un débat animé, sauf pour Hermione et Hugo, mais on ne pouvait pas convenir à tout le monde.

Et sinon, vous avez suivi la coupe du monde de Quidditch récemment ?

Soulagé, il vit le visage du roux s'éclairé instantanément et un flot de paroles sortit de sa bouche, comme d'habitude lorsqu'on le lançait sur sa passion. Il vit du coin de l'œil sa meilleure amie lui jeter un regard assassin mais ne s'en préoccupa pas, sachant qu'elle comprendrait assez rapidement pour quelles raisons il avait fait ça. De plus, cela permit à Ginny (qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de la journée) et Draco (de façon plus discrète) de se lancer dans la conversation, un bon point pour ces deux-là songea-t-il en souriant.

La conversation était enfin animée et joyeuse et dura pendant plus d'une heure jusqu'à ce que le repas se finisse, puis ils se décidèrent à faire un match de Quidditch amical. Ils sortirent dans le jardin, la journée était déjà bien avancée et le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel. Ils se dirigèrent vers la remise où ils entreposaient leurs balais et les pommes qui leur servaient de Souafle. Draco fit la tête lorsqu'il sûr qu'il allait jouer sur le vieil Éclair de Feu d'Harry, mais au moins, il avait un balai.

Ils se mirent par équipe de trois, Hermione ayant bien voulu « se sacrifier pour la bonne cause ». Harry, Draco et Hermione contre Ron, Lily et Ginny puisque selon les filles « Le duo Ron-Harry est totalement impossible à vaincre et ce serait de la triche ! », ce qui ne plut visiblement pas au rouquin qui grogna de mécontentement à la composition des équipes, puis sans un mot se dirigea vers Lily et Ginny qu'il prit par les épaules afin « d'élaborer une stratégie de combat ». Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la maison, il était aux alentours de vingt heures, et ils étaient épuisés, et couverts de sueur. Le score final était très serré : 100 pour Harry Draco Hermione face à 90 pour la team Weasley, ce qui eut comme conséquences une accolade joyeuse entre Potter et Malefoy, au plus grand mécontentement de Ron. Ils prirent chacun leur tour une douche bien chaude, puis, ne voulant pas abuser de l'hospitalité de son hôte qui l'avait déjà accueilli toute l'après-midi et une partie de la soirée, le blond passa par la cuisine pour remercier chaleureusement Mme Weasley pour son accueil, puis le salon où Hermione était installée dans un des fauteuils en cuir rouge, encore plongée dans son « Histoire de Poudlard » coutumier tandis que Ron tentait tant de bien que mal d'apprendre à son fils à jouer à la bataille explosive. Il fit un discret geste de la main à Hugo, qui le lui rendit avec le regard, puis il posa la main sur l'épaule droite d'Hermione qui releva la tête et lui murmura de bien rentrer avant de replonger la tête dans son ouvrage. Il vit entre les barreaux Ginny sur les marches des escaliers menant au premier étage consoler sa fille, et décida de ne pas les déranger, il sortit de la maison, inspirant une bouffée d'air frigorifiant, mais agréable, et retrouva Harry, assit sur le perron, le corps entouré d'une couverture.

Alors Malefoy tu t'en vas ? Lança le brun lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il faisait tellement froid que ses lèvres commençaient à être bleues et, à chaque fois qu'il respirait, une couche de brouillard blanc sortait de son nez et sa bouche.

Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité, merci vraiment pour cette journée Harry. Répondit l'ancien Serpentard avec entrain, suivit immédiatement d'un bâillement sonore absolument pas contrôlé.

En effet Malefoy, tu traduis à merveille l'état dans lequel je suis ! Fit l'Elu avec un petit rire, puis il reprit plus sérieusement en baissant la voix. Désolé, tu ne t'es pas vraiment rapproché de Ginny aujourd'hui...

Ça ne fait rien Potter ! Murmura le blond avec précipitation en jetant des coups d'œil inquiet à l'étage, de peur que quelqu'un, et en particulier Ginny les entende. Je ne te suis pas d'un très grand secours non plus ajouta-t-il avec gêne.

Le brun se leva afin de se mettre à la hauteur de l'ancien Serpentard, la couverture glissa de ses épaules et atterri sur le sol avec un léger bruit. Il plaça ses mains sur les épaules de son ami pour le regarder dans les yeux, et déclara avec une profonde sincérité qui se lisait sur son visage : Je suis heureux que tu aies été là aujourd'hui Draco, j'espère que nous aurons d'autres journées comme celles-là, merci d'être venu malgré ton appréhension.

Oh, fit le blond gêné en se passant une main dans le cou, ce n'était pas si terrible, j'ai survécu marmonna-t-il. Bon, il est temps que je rentre, on reste en contact par Hibou ?

Bien-sûr, et, n'hésite pas à venir à Godric's Hollow d'accord ?

Merci beaucoup Harry... Allez, rentres, tu vas attraper la mort dit l'ancien Serpentard en faisant un geste d'adieu.

Prends soin de toi Malefoy ! Lui répondit Harry en ramassant la couverture. Il ouvrit la porte et jeta un dernier regard en arrière avant de rentrer dans la maison.

Draco Malefoy regarda une dernière fois le Terrier avec nostalgie. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Harry et les Weasley aimaient autant ce lieu si particulier. Il n'aurait jamais pensé apprécier cet endroit un jour. Il le considérait comme sale et indigne d'une famille de sangs-purs à l'époque, mais il avait jugé sans connaître, et il le regrettait amèrement. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas parfaite, mais le Terrier avait au moins le mérite de ressembler à une demeure chaleureuse et accueillante, ce qui n'avait jamais été le cas du Manoir froid et glacial dans lequel il avait grandi. Il endossa sa cape par-dessus ses vêtements, il commençait à frissonner. Il transplana.

Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre ! Cette fois-ci je suis dans les temps !

Merci à ceux qui suivent cette fanfic, autant ceux qui donnent l'impression d'être des fantômes que ceux qui laissent une preuve de leur passage (reviewwwwws !)

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez de la fanfic, c'est toujours bénéfique pour ceux qui écrivent !

À dans deux semaines !

Une grosse pensée pour Ratonlaveur5 sans qui cette fanfiction n'existerait pas, rien que pour certaines scènes… (toi, oui toi là, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire 😉) je t'aime fort (cœur).

 _ **A.b.a.P**_


	6. Toi mon ami

Bonsoir,

Ceci est un Rarry (Ron-Harry, homophobes passez votre chemin) que j'ai écrit pour une amie très chère à mon coeur (et c'est également mon deuxième passage sur ff donc comment vous dire que j'ai la pression...), qui devait à la base être un One Shot... Mais, comme vous allez le voir, c'est un peu parti en live à ce niveau...

Au niveau du postage, je pense poster toutes les deux semaines, là où le vent me portera ;)

*Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire en revanche vient uniquement de mon cerveau de Littéraire fangirl et cinglée :p *

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Toi mon ami :

Draco Malefoy revint de plus en plus souvent après cette journée du premier Septembre. Il passait la plupart de son temps avec Harry, que ce soit chez les Potter, à Godric's Hollow ou au Terrier, à tel point qu'il voyait plus les Potter-Weasley que sa propre femme. Les deux hommes s'étaient de plus en plus rapprochés au fil des semaines, et tout le monde s'était habitué à sa présence. Même Molly et Arthur Weasley (qui dans un premier temps avait été quelques peu réticent) l'accueillait en souriant lorsqu'ils le voyaient arrivé aux côtés d'Harry, Ginny, et Lily. Ces journées avec Harry et Ginny étaient devenues son quotidien. Il avait d'ailleurs fini par se rapprocher de la rouquine.

Il lui avait fallu du temps, mais elle avait fini par l'apprécier, et il avait senti ses sentiments grandir, jusqu'à prendre toute la place au sein de sa poitrine, et chaque attention que Ginny lui portait faisait fondre son cœur. Lorsqu'elle le regardait, il avait la terrible impression d'être revenu en sixième année, cette époque où il était si dur d'avouer ses sentiments, cette époque où il était terrifié par son père, tout ce qui touchait au Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa propre existence en général. Cette époque où la seule personne qui lui avait permis de ne pas suivre son père par assujettissement avait été sa mère.

Bien sûr il n'avait pas pu lui parler de son attirance pour Ginny, mais au moins, elle ne passait pas le plus clair de son temps à parader dans le Manoir en exhibant sa marque des ténèbres à qui voulait la voir, au contraire. Sa mère était honteuse de cette marque sur son bras, même si elle n'aurait jamais pu l'avouer en face de son mari, elle abominait ce symbole tatoué à l'encre sur sa peau, et c'était quelque chose qu'ils partagaient.

Lucius Malefoy, lui, était si fier de faire partie des Mangemorts, qu'il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point il avait détruit sa femme, puis son fils avec ses rêves de grandeur et de suprématie. Le feu qui avait pris possession de son cœur avait consumé sa famille, et voici ce qu'il en restait aujourd'hui : Des cendres, qui tentaient de se reconstruire avec toute la difficulté que l'héritage du nom Malefoy pouvait contenir dans un monde où le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été vaincu.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'il tomberait amoureux de Ginny Weasley ? Et qu'ils se rapprocheraient autant ? Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il passait son temps chez les Potter, mais quand même. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux. Harry était devenu un confident, Hermione une amie, il était devenu également très proches d'Hugo et Lily, son propre fils lui manquant beaucoup, et Arthur et Molly l'accueillait chaleureusement lorsqu'il venait au Terrier.

La seule personne qui ne le portait pas dans son cœur était Ron, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire... Le rouquin semblait fou de rage contre lui simplement lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Draco se demandait pourquoi Weasley était autant furieux lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui. Mais, actuellement, c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui occupait l'entièreté de ses pensées, une certaine rouquine et il n'avait pas le temps de penser à la mauvaise humeur de Ron Weasley...

Le mois d'Octobre était bien entamé lorsqu'il se décida enfin à se confier à Ginny sur ses sentiments pour elle. Mais d'abord, il devait parler à Harry. Il lui avait donc donné rendez-vous un après-midi dans un petit café moldus de Godric's Hollow afin de lui faire part de ses projets. Il était d'ailleurs assis sur une des banquettes près de la fenêtre, accoudé à une table vers le fond du café, le regard perdu dans les gouttes de pluie qui se déversaient, pleurant le désespoir du monde sur la vitre qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Draco avait toujours aimé la pluie.

Elle représentait pour lui à la fois une source de vie et de mort, de bonheur et de mélancolie. La pluie efface les mots, les maux, et soulage les peines, inonde les souffrances et ne fait que ressortir l'être humain tel qu'il est, sans artifices, sans déguisement, l'être humain, tout simplement.

C'était le temps qu'il préférait, contrairement à beaucoup qui considéraient la pluie comme quelque chose de néfaste, une sorte de prison naturelle qui représentait l'enfermement et la solitude. Le blond ne pouvait pas être plus heureux et apaisé que lorsqu'il se réveillait le matin avec le doux martellement des gouttes sur ses volets, lui donnant l'impression d'être Draco, juste Draco. Pas l'héritier de la famille Malefoy ou le fils de mangemorts, ni l'ancien élève de Serpentard, juste lui-même. Dans ces moments-là, il sortait du Manoir et accueillait l'eau venant du ciel comme sa plus vieille amie. Il laissait la pluie se déverser sur ses cheveux et son visage ne sentant aucunement le froid qui prenait petit à petit possession de lui. Il rentrait toujours frigorifié, claquant des dents et grelottant de tout son être, mais dans ces moments-là, rien ni personne ne pouvait lui faire perdre le sourire enfantin qui éclairait son visage habituellement dénué d'émotions. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua la présence du brun qu'au moment où il claqua ses doigts devant son visage, le faisant sursauter tellement fort qu'il renversa le café qu'il avait dans la main droite, inondant la table ainsi que son pantalon.

\- Mince ! Désolé Draco, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Dit Harry en rehaussant ses lunettes, l'air gêné de la situation. Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas brûlé ? Attends je vais aller te chercher des serviettes, je reviens vite. Ne bouge pas surtout.

C'était ce qu'il aimait le plus chez le brun. Songea-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin en le regardant partir en courant vers le comptoir avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un seul mot. Cette voix trahissant la culpabilité et l'inquiétude n'existait à sa connaissance chez personne d'autre, et l'attendrissait au plus au point. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi gentil, aussi droit. N'importe qui aurait rigolé face à cette situation embarrassante avant de se faire du souci, mais pas lui. Parce qu'Harry Potter n'était pas n'importe qui. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un paquet de serviettes en papier dont il se servit pour éponger la table du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- T'inquiète Harry, ce n'est rien tu sais, rit doucement Draco tandis que l'Élu se confondait en multiples excuses qui avaient de moins en moins de sens au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Il suffit que j'aille aux toilettes et que je lance un petit Recurvite et le tour est joué. Joignant le geste à la parole, l'ancien Serpentard se leva et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il pourrait faire de la magie sans risquer d'être vu. Il rentra dans une des deux cabines destinées aux hommes et eut un sourire nostalgique du temps où ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Si McGonagall ou Rogue le voyait aujourd'hui, à utiliser la magie pour nettoyer ses affaires dans un bâtiment moldu, ils auraient probablement été surpris de le voir ici, et utiliser la magie pour un problème aussi futile que celui de s'être fait renverser un liquide dessus.

En parlant de Rogue... Sa mort l'avait beaucoup chagriné. Il ne s'en était rendu compte que très tard, trop tard... Mais le professeur de Potions avait toujours essayé de l'aider, notamment en sixième année. Il lui avait permis de ne pas devenir un meurtrier, il l'avait sauvé en quelque sorte, sauvé de ses peurs, de ses démons, sauvé du mal et de la haine que son père avait réussie à l'époque à faire entrer en lui. S'il n'avait pas été là cette nuit-là, lui, Draco Malefoy ne serait plus de ce monde. Le seigneur des ténèbres l'aurait tué pour montrer l'exemple de ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'on n'obéissait pas aveuglément à Lord Voldemort. L'ancien directeur de Serpentard avait toujours été présent pour veiller sur lui, il aurait dû le voir avant... 19 ans plus tard, il regrettait. Par la barbe de Merlin il regrettait que Severus Rogue soit mort avant qu'il ait pu le remercier. Pendant la bataille de Poudlard, il avait fui, pendant que d'autres se battaient et mourraient, des hommes et des femmes, des élèves, des professeurs, même Hagrid avait combattu pour protéger Hogwarts des Mangemorts. Il ne savait pas réellement comment était mort le professeur Rogue. Il avait appris avec étonnement que Potter avait donné comme deuxième prénom Severus à l'un de ses fils, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Il ne remarqua les larmes emplies de tristesse, de regrets et de douleur qui apparurent au coin de ses yeux, sillonnant ses joues, pour venir se perdre dans ses mèches blondes qu'une fois qu'il se passa les mains sur le visage. Les remords du passé, mêlés aux promesses de l'avenir, il se tourna avec mélancolie vers ce temps révolu le petit garçon innocent et joyeux qu'il était jadis devenir un jeune homme perdu et meurtri, puis son regard fut attiré par une silhouette de l'autre côté. Elle était lumineuse, presque aveuglante, et elle lui tendait la main, avec la promesse solennelle de lui faire oublier le passé, de le diriger vers l'avenir, pour toujours.

Il sortit des toilettes et retourna s'asseoir à la table nettoyée près de la fenêtre. Harry l'attendait. Il avait eu le temps d'aller chercher un chocolat pour lui et un autre café au comptoir pour « se faire pardonner » et Draco voyait dans son regard bouleversé qu'il était sur le point de se lever pour aller le chercher. Il avait probablement peur qu'un détraqueur ou un mangemort apparaisse dans les toilettes, peut-être par la cuvette on ne sait jamais. On entrait bien au Ministère en tirant la chasse il y a encore quelques années de cela !

\- Alors Draco, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Commença Harry une fois qu'ils furent de nouveau assis, leurs boissons entre leurs mains.

\- Ce n'est pas facile Potter... Hésita l'ancien Serpentard en se passant la main derrière la nuque, caractéristique de la gêne qui naissait en lui.

\- C'est Ginny ? Devina immédiatement le brun, ayant vu depuis déjà une ou deux semaines le rapprochement entre son ami et sa femme.

\- Oui, Ginny. C'est bien le mot qui permet d'englober l'entièreté des nombreux problèmes liés à ce qui me prends la tête en ce moment... Le nom qui résume tout... Soupira le blond. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment lui avouer que je l'aime. Je pense qu'elle n'est pas insensible à moi, même si je suis un Malefoy, et qu'elle est sensée me haïr, il y a quelque chose. Il y a quelque chose entre nous, plus que de la simple amitié...En revanche, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Dans le sens où je sens qu'elle est attirée vers moi mais quelque chose la retient, quelque chose l'éloigne...Et je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus... Plus j'essaye de m'approcher d'elle, plus j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'échappe, et je ne sais plus vraiment quoi faire... Sa tirade l'avait épuisé et il semblait être à bout de souffle, puis il se reprit enchaîna : Sérieux, j'ai l'impression d'être revenu en sixième année ! Je l'aime mais je suis trop stupide pour oser lui avouer ! Quelle réaction ! Tout à fait digne d'un sang pur de la famille Malefoy ! S'énerva-t-il soudain, manquant une nouvelle fois de renverser son café sur la pauvre table qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, et se prit la tête dans les mains

\- Calme-toi Draco ! Tu vas nous faire virer ! Implora le brun en regardant autour de lui l'air inquiet.

\- Désolé. Dit le blond en baissant instantanément la voix avec un regard d'excuse.

\- Bon, enchaîna Harry non sans avoir fait un léger mouvement de la tête pour signifier à son ami que c'était vraiment le souci le plus futile qu'ils avaient en ce moment précis que celui de se faire expulser d'un quelconque café moldus au cœur du village de Godric's Hollow. Si je résume, tu es amoureux de Ginny, elle semble amoureuse de toi, mais quelque chose cloche. C'est ça ?

\- Je n'aurai pas dit mieux.

\- Donc, la solution la plus simple, c'est que j'essaye de voir ce qui ne va pas pour elle dans votre relation, et que j'essaye d'arranger les choses en fonction de ce qu'elle me dit ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant Potter. Souffla le blond avec une gratitude qu'il tentait tant de bien que mal de cacher derrière son habituel ton neutre, mais, pour une fois, sans grand succès. Le « problème Ginny » réglé, ils décidèrent de passer à autre chose. Ils burent leurs boissons respectives en discutant de tout rien et n'importe quoi, appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre, le temps passé ensembles. Ils ne virent pas vraiment le temps passer et il commençait à faire nuit lorsqu'ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux.

\- Je te tiens au courant pour Ginny d'accord ? Couvres-toi, fais attention à toi et rentre bien fit Harry avec un petit sourire ainsi qu'un signe de la main en guise d'au-revoir avant de transplaner.

Lorsque Draco arriva au Manoir, une seule lumière était allumée, celle de la bibliothèque. Cette pièce avait toujours eu une place spéciale dans son cœur depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Après-tout, une bibliothèque n'est rien d'autre que l'âme de la maison, son cœur, et ce qui lui donne vie. Le blond aimait cette ambiance si particulière, l'odeur des vieux livres familiaux poussiéreux, le son de l'échelle que sa mère déplaçait lorsqu'elle cherchait un livre, les fauteuils moelleux dans lesquels il restait des heures durant, à regarder par la fenêtre le jardin s'assombrir, ou plongé dans un roman qu'il ne reposerait pas avant d'avoir fini.

Dans cette pièce, ou le temps semblait flou, et l'instant éternel, la vie en dehors semblait fade et éphémère, comme si la bibliothèque absorbait tout le bonheur du monde pour le retranscrire par des milliers de plumes, des centaines d'écritures différentes, sur des dizaines de pages venues de part et d'autre du monde. Lire était l'unique chose qui parvenait à apaiser son cœur, son esprit, son âme, de fuir pendant quelques heures qui semblaient durer quelques millièmes de secondes cette enveloppe de chair qu'était son corps et constituait l'essence même de ce qu'était sa vie, tout simplement.

Intrigué par la présence de sa femme dans la Bibliothèque où elle n'allait d'habitude jamais, le Manoir étant plongé dans l'obscurité, il se dirigea donc naturellement vers la lumière, source de réconfort.

Astoria Malefoy était là, face à lui, assise dans un des fauteuils, près du mur du fond. Son sérieux transparaissait de par sa robe de sorcière, ses lunettes strictes qu'elle chaussait uniquement pour lire et sa posture aussi droite qu'une baguette, un quelconque roman posé sur ses genoux. Ses cheveux noir d'encre lui tombaient tout autour du visage et le cachait au regard de Draco. Elle leva la tête d'un air absent de son livre lorsqu'elle l'entendit entrer. Ses yeux semblaient le fixer sans le voir et il dût attendre quelques secondes le temps qu'elle se reprenne. Puis, l'intensité du regard de sa femme refit surface, et elle plongea ses yeux vert pâle dans ceux de son mari.

\- Bonsoir Draco. Son ton était distant, froid, et, pendant un instant, le blond songea amèrement qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir sortir indemne de cette conversation, pas cette fois.

* * *

Désolée pour le retard (oui deux heures de retard ça compte…) je voulais poster avant minuit mais un incident soudain (hum hum League Of Legends hum hum…) m'a empêché d'être à l'heure. Néanmoins (comme Voldy ! Ahahah… *se cache derrière sa peluche panda géante pour se protéger des projectiles*) voilà le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur ! Je me suis éclatée à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous divertira quand même un peu

Bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines pour la suite ! (Je suis en train de me tâter à rendre ces publications hebdomadaires… Qu'en pensez-vous ?)

Au fait, les reviews sont gratuites et indispensables pour un auteur, elles permettent de le motiver à continuer de poster alors ne soyez pas timides, un panda ça ne mord pas ! Enfin pas moi en tout cas, si si je vous jure !

Une nouvelle fois merci à mon Ratonlaveur5 sans qui même l'esquisse de cette fanfiction n'aurait jamais pu voir le jour. Tu es un modèle et une source infinie d'inspiration pour moi et la pauvreté que serait ma vie et mon inspi sans ta présence n'a d'égale que le tas fondu et informe que doit être notre cher Gustave en ce moment-même. XD (D'ailleurs, c'est à toi que je dois le nom de ce chapitre, et bien d'autres encore)

A bientôt !

 _ **A.b.a.P**_


	7. Je n'ai pas su t'aimer

Bonsoir,

Ceci est un Rarry (Ron-Harry, homophobes passez votre chemin) que j'ai écrit pour une amie très chère à mon coeur (et c'est également mon deuxième passage sur ff donc comment vous dire que j'ai la pression...), qui devait à la base être un One Shot... Mais, comme vous allez le voir, c'est un peu parti en live à ce niveau...

Au niveau du postage, je pense poster toutes les deux semaines, là où le vent me portera ;)

*Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire en revanche vient uniquement de mon cerveau de Littéraire fangirl et cinglée :p *

 _Je tenais à remercier NonoPourVousServir pour sa review, en espérant que tes interrogations seront assouvies avec ce nouveau chapitre !_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Je n'ai pas su t'aimer :

Elle s'arrêta de parler pendant un bref instant, puis reprit d'une voix neutre

Tu étais encore chez les Potter n'est-ce pas ? Sa voix lasse et fatiguée ne fit qu'accentuer le poids étouffant que Draco avait sur le cœur depuis qu'il était entré dans la bibliothèque, et, face à ce regard si pénétrant, il n'eut ni le cœur, ni le courage de mentir à Astoria.

En effet... Risqua-t-il avec hésitation, ne sachant pas réellement quoi dire d'autre pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère pesante qui avait envahi cet endroit qui autrefois lui semblait tellement accueillant et protecteur.

Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir que tu partais toute l'après-midi. Je sais bien que l'on reste ensembles uniquement pour que Scorpius ne se sente pas abandonné par l'un de nous, qu'il continue à grandir dans une famille heureuse et soudée malgré le fait que nous n'ayons plus aucuns sentiments l'un envers l'autre mais j'espérais que nous aurions pu rester en bons termes. Lâcha-t-elle dans un soupire.

Je... Je suis désolé, Astoria...

Tu sais Draco, je ne suis pas stupide le coupa-t-elle, comme si elle avait un besoin urgent de lui exprimer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis bien trop longtemps déjà. Je sais que tu n'as jamais eu de vrais sentiments pour moi, on a déjà eu cette discussion mais, je t'ai aimé et une part de moi éprouve toujours une immense affection pour toi...

C'est réciproque Astoria, tu sais… je... Murmura le blond, à présent vraiment mal à l'aise.

Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. À ces mots, elle se leva et le livre qu'elle avait auparavant sur les genoux tomba ouvert sur le plancher en bois ciré à la perfection avec un bruit sec, pliant quelques pages au passage, signe évident de la tension et du désordre intellectuel qui régnait dans la pièce. Jamais, ô grand jamais un livre de la bibliothèque de la famille Malefoy n'avait été abîmé autrement que par le temps, et encore. La brune se dépêcha donc de le ramasser, le fermer non sans avoir mentalement marqué sa page, puis le posa sur une table proche avec ses lunettes, avant de reprendre comme si de rien n'était.

Je vois que tu veux passer du temps chez les Potter, j'ai cru comprendre que tu t'entendais particulièrement bien avec Harry, et je le respecte. Je te demande simplement de me prévenir quand tu pars. On a certes arrêté de coucher ensembles mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que je ne me soucie pas de toi.

Oui mais je pensais que...

Que quoi ? Que je n'allais pas le remarquer ton absence ? Ne pas m'en faire peut-être ? Tu crois que je n'éprouve absolument rien quant au fait que tu passes plus de temps avec les Potter que dans ta propre maison ? Que tu vois plus ce Potter que ta femme ? Heureusement que Scorpius n'est pas là sinon, en ce moment-même, j'aurais tendance à dire que la notion de « père » aurait été vaste pour lui. Tu pensais que cela ne me ferait pas de mal ? Ton éloignement me fera forcément souffrir Draco, autant que ta présence parce-que, contrairement à toi moi, je t'ai aimé, de tout mon cœur. Alors aies un peu de respect pour moi et cesse d'être aussi égoïste, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Elle se tut enfin, la pâleur de son visage illustrant parfaitement le fait qu'elle soit vidée de toute énergie et sa tirade laissa place à un silence de mort. Au fur et à mesure du monologue de sa femme, Draco s'était décomposé petit à petit. Il avait eu la douloureuse impression de se prendre un sortilège Doloris en pleine poitrine encore et encore, et encore...

Chaque mot résonnant dans sa tête comme un écho meurtrier qui le transperçait de part en part, ne lui laissant pas le moindre répit. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point Astoria souffrait de son absence et son rapprochement avec Harry et il s'en voulait, bon sang ce qu'il s'en voulait. La femme brune aux yeux pâles était précieuse pour lui, et il ne supportait pas d'avoir pu la blesser tout ce temps sans rien remarquer. Fasse au silence du blond, Astoria Malefoy remit le livre par magie sur son étagère, reprit ses lunettes et sortit sans un mot de plus à l'adresse de celui qui avait autrefois été son mari.

Harry quant à lui avait décidé de parler directement à sa femme à son retour. Il l'avait trouvée près de la cheminée, sur un fauteuil, concentrée sur son travail sur la Gazette du Sorcier, Nasus, le chat de la famille sur les genoux. Elle leva une tête interrogative à son arrivée et comprit rapidement qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire, et c'était réciproque. Ginny cessa son travail pour se concentrer ce qu'allait lui dire son mari. Elle appréhendait cette conversation, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle y pensait mais elle devait de toute manière avoir lieu, et aucun des deux ne pouvait y échapper.

Bonsoir Harry dit-elle d'une voix grave.

Bonsoir Ginny répondit l'élu avec hésitation. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire mais il redoutait la réaction de sa femme. Mais Draco semblait vraiment fou amoureux d'elle et, d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle n'était pas insensible à lui non plus donc ç'aurait été du gâchis pour lui de ne pas tenter le coup, surtout si la seule raison du refus de Ginny était la présence du brun. Il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il fallait lui parler, maintenant.

Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose d'important...

Moi aussi...

Ok, c'était mal barré.

Je te laisse commencer alors. Tu sembles perturbée, ça a l'air de te tenir à cœur, je peux attendre, vas-y. Fit le brun en s'asseyant sur un autre fauteuil qu'il approcha près de sa femme. Lily étant déjà couchée, personne ne les dérangerait.

Ils parlèrent pendant un long moment, ce fut long, douloureux parfois, pour chacun d'eux. Ginny dévoila à son mari tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis « l'arrivée » de Draco dans leur quotidien. Le brun quant à lui tenta de la rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait sans se préoccuper de lui. Si elle ressentait quelque chose pour le blond, il fallait qu'elle accepte ses sentiments envers lui, au lieu de les refouler, de se prendre la tête jusqu'à en devenir malade et de leur faire du mal à tous les deux pour rien. Il avait fini par la convaincre au bout de plusieurs heures de conversation d'aller parler à l'ancien Serpentard, même si la rouquine était toujours assez réservée sur la question. C'était déjà ça.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils redoutaient, la conversation prit une tournure presque agréable. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés à cœur ouvert, et cela leur fit beaucoup de bien, à tous les deux. Ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'ils n'éprouvaient plus aucun sentiment amoureux l'un envers l'autre, mais il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils cessent de se parler, de passer du temps tous les deux sans aucun complexe où quoi que ce soit d'autre, puisqu'ils avaient été amis avant de se mettre ensembles. Ils resteraient donc bons amis, mais Harry dormirait dans la chambre d'Albus lorsqu'il était à Hogwarts et, quand il revenait pour les vacances, il prendrait le canapé dans la chambre parentale. Ils s'étaient également accordés sur le fait de garder ça entre eux, du moins pour le moment, même s'ils ne le cachaient pas vraiment. Leur fille cadette allait bien finir par remarquer à un moment donné que son père sortait tous les matins, les cheveux en bataille en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire de la chambre de son frère de toute manière et à ce moment-là, ils lui expliqueraient.

La nuit était bien avancée lorsqu'ils décidèrent enfin d'aller se coucher dans leurs chambres respectives puisqu'ils devaient travailler tous les deux le lendemain très tôt. Ils se dirent au revoir à l'entrée de la chambre d'Albus, démarrant ainsi une relation nouvelle, basée sur l'amitié qui s'était développée entre eux lors de leurs années à Hogwarts. Harry était soulagé. Il avait enfin pu parler à Ginny.

Il ouvrit la porte, se glissa dans la chambre et se laissa tomber sans aucune retenue en travers du lit de son fils, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller ou d'enlever ses lunettes légendaires. Il resta là, allongé sur le lit argenté à contempler l'immensité plafond enchanté, pâle imitation de la Grande Salle, qui scintillait de mille feux admirant les centaines de constellations qui constituaient l'immensité de l'univers. L'élu avait l'impression d'être au milieu des étoiles, de pouvoir les toucher du bout des doigts, et imagina avec un petit sourire Albus, s'endormant dans l'espace, au centre de l'univers, son univers.

Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il passait la plupart de son temps libre dans sa chambre. Contrairement à James qui était toujours excité et ne pouvait pas rester en place plus d'une seconde sans tenter de découvrir le monde, embêter ses parents et ses frères et sœurs et faire des bêtises en tout genre comme son grand-père, son second fils était d'un tempérament très calme et faisait souvent preuve, au contraire de son grand-frère d'une grande maturité et d'une sagesse étonnante pour son âge.

Depuis qu'il avait appris à marcher, Albus Severus Potter sortait régulièrement en pleine nuit pour admirer l'étendue céleste. Si cela avait inquiété ses parents au début, ils avaient vite compris que leur fils ne comptait pas faire comme Harry en troisième année, autrement dit quitter son domicile en pleine nuit par le Magicobus, et donc, ils avaient très vite cessé de fermer la porte à double tour lorsqu'ils allaient se coucher pour que leur second fils ne soit pas enfermé dehors à chaque promenade nocturne. Ils lui faisaient confiance pour fermer derrière lui lorsqu'il rentrait et, jusqu'à maintenant Ginny et Harry n'avaient jamais encore eu à le regretter.

L'esprit d'Harry se mit à divaguer vers son fils qui faisait sa rentrée cette année. Il s'interrogea sur la maison dans laquelle irait Albus, les différentes hypothèses du Choixpeau, comment se passait ses cours, était-il doué en Quidditch ? En Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal ? En Métamorphose ? Utilisait-il la Carte du Maraudeur ? Avait-il des amis ? C'est sur ce tourbillon de pensées mêlé à l'odeur de son fils que le grand Harry Potter s'assoupit enfin. Ses lunettes glissèrent sur son nez en même temps que ses paupières s'abaissaient. Ses yeux se fermèrent et, lentement, il sombra dans un sommeil apaisant, emplit de douceur et de sécurité, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un certain temps. Entre ses cauchemars récurrents datant de la Grande Guerre et son obsession pour son meilleur ami, ses nuits étaient en général assez courtes depuis quelques années, mais il s'y était habitué. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise dans son sommeil dépourvu de tout rêve.

Harry s'éveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit des coups contre la porte. Il se demanda pendant une fraction de seconde ou il se trouvait avant de se souvenir qu'il avait dormi dans la chambre de son fils. Il se frotta les yeux, passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Pendant un instant, il avait cru être redevenu le petit garçon dans le placard sous l'escalier. Le petit garçon terrorisé par sa famille d'adoption qui ne rêvait que d'une chose : Que quelqu'un vienne le chercher et l'emmène très loin de Privet Drive. Souhait qui, d'ailleurs s'était réalisé en première année, grâce à Hagrid, mais aussi en deuxième année lorsque Ron avait volé à son secours, ne recevant aucune réponse à ses lettres. Fred, Georges et lui avaient pris la voiture volante trafiquée par Arthur Weasley, risquant ainsi les foudres de leur mère (et Merlin sait à quel point Molly Weasley pouvait être terrifiante parfois) et en prime une punition pour le reste de leur vie. C'était de bons souvenirs, songea-t-il avec nostalgie, de très bons souvenirs...

* * *

Hey Hey Hey !

Voici le chapitre 7 ! Vu que j'ai posté un peu tard la dernière fois, je poste plus tôt aujourd'hui (enfin, tout est une question de point de vue…). J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à tous de suivre cette fanfiction ! Cela me fait vraiment chaud au cœur et me donne envie de continuer à écrire que tant d'inconnus apprécient cette histoire. C'est grâce à vous que je poste toutes les deux semaines

Comme à chaque fois, je tenais à remercier du plus profond de mon cœur Ratonlaveur5, je ne sais pas ce que je serais sans ta présence au quotidien. Tu es une source inépuisable d'inspiration et je te dois tellement. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai découvert qu'écrire pouvait être une source de joie, de bonheur et d'espoir. Je t'aime fort.

À dans deux semaines !

 _ **A.b.a.P**_


	8. Un moment d'égarement

Bonsoir,

Ceci est un Rarry (Ron-Harry, homophobes passez votre chemin) que j'ai écrit pour une amie très chère à mon cœur (et c'est également mon deuxième passage sur ff donc comment vous dire que j'ai la pression...), qui devait à la base être un One Shot... Mais, comme vous allez le voir, c'est un peu parti en live à ce niveau...

Au niveau du postage, je pense poster toutes les deux semaines, là où le vent me portera ;)

*Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire en revanche vient uniquement de mon cerveau de Littéraire fangirl et cinglée :p *

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Un moment d'égarement :

L'élu laissa son esprit vagabonder entre ses souvenirs, qui tantôt étaient empreint d'un immense bonheur, tantôt d'un profond désespoir. Le brun se remémora les jumeaux inséparables, leurs rires, leur façon d'entrechoquer leurs battes à chaque victoire de Gryffondor lors des matchs de Quidditch, leurs pastilles de gerbe et leurs nougats néansang qui avaient sauvé plus d'une fois des élèves qui voulaient manquer un devoir, la fois ou, en troisième année, ils lui offrirent le deuxième bien le plus précieux qu'il possédait : La Carte du Maraudeur (le premier étant évidemment la cape d'invisibilité qu'il tenait de son père). Bien entendu, la fin tragique de Fred envahit son esprit, et le sourire qui s'était formé sur ses lèvres aux souvenirs des jumeaux faisant les quatre cent coups se dissipa immédiatement. Il se souvint du déchirement qu'il avait ressenti, en voyant Georges accroupi près du cadavre meurtri de son frère, il se souvint de l'odeur du sang, de la tristesse, et de la douleur. Des fragments de souvenirs déferlèrent en lui comme si cela venait de se produire et il tenta d'encaisser tant de bien que mal les vagues de souffrance, s'accrochant au lit de son fils comme s'il s'agissait d'un balai de sauvetage, et les jointures de ses mains devinrent blanche à force de se concentrer pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Il avait mal, tellement mal... Sa poitrine fut d'autant plus douloureuse puisque les événements qui s'étaient déroulés à la suite de l'enterrement des morts de la Grande Guerre lui revinrent en mémoire.

Il ne réagit que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur une Ginny entrant en trombe dans la chambre d'Albus l'air totalement paniqué.

\- Harry ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?! Ça fait au moins quinze minutes que je t'appelle ! Tu t'es rendormi où quoi ?! On va être en retard il est 8h45 ! Ron va t'attendre !

\- Oh mince ! Désolé Ginny, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. J'arrive ! Dit L'Élu en se précipitant vers la chambre parentale où étaient rangées ses affaires, évitant de justesse sa femme qui eut juste le temps de s'écarter et se prit la bourrasque de vent laissée par le passage du brun en pleine figure.

La rouquine leva les yeux au ciel, puis redescendit l'escalier en secouant la tête avec un air affligé qui semblait dire : « Qu'ais-je fait pour mériter ça ? ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, le brun apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, le visage luisant de sueur, les lunettes de travers et les cheveux plus décoiffés que jamais, même si tout le monde dans la maison savait parfaitement que, chaque matin, Harry Potter passait minimum dix longues minutes devant le miroir pour tenter d'aplatir rien qu'un peu l'indomptable crinière brune qui lui servait de cheveux, retard ou non. Sa tenue impeccable contrastait fortement avec le reste de sa personne, et, même s'il travaillait au bureau des Aurors depuis 2008, le brun ne se faisait pas à cette tenue si formelle, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il dirigeait les Aurors après-tout.

Ils sortirent de la maison familiale ensembles, après avoir laissé Lily aux bons soins de Molly, qui venait d'arriver par la cheminée et Harry embrassa Ginny sur la joue avant de transplaner vers son bureau au cœur de Londres sans plus de cérémonie.

Il venait à peine de sortir des flammes vertes d'épousseter sa tenue et de lancer un occulus reparo sur ses lunettes qui s'étaient comme toujours cassées dans le voyage lorsqu'il sentit un poids le pousser brusquement vers l'avant. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'éloigner de l'âtre, se prit les pieds de façon peu élégante sur le tapis vert émeraude qui se trouvait par hasard à cet endroit et s'étala de tout son long sur le plancher, cassant à nouveau ses lunettes au passage. Foutu tapis.

Cette odeur, il l'aurait reconnu entre milles. Il en avait rêvé depuis si longtemps. Oh oui, Merlin sait à quel point il en avait rêvé. Son corps tout contre le sien, son souffle près de son oreille qui lui chatouillait le cou, lui faisant tourner la tête. Le parfum enivrant du rouquin emplissait entièrement son espace vital, et le brun ne parvenait plus à avoir la moindre pensée cohérente, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. Il sentait le ventre de son meilleur ami se gonfler et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration et il dût lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se laisser aller face à la situation actuelle. Il n'avait plus aucune force pour se relever, il voulait juste rester couché ici, sur ce tapis, ce fabuleux tapis si agréable au touché, pour toujours.

Soudain, il entendit la voix grave de son meilleur ami se racler la gorge et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans une position légèrement délicate. Ron tenta donc de se relever, les joues rouges et les cheveux en batailles, ce qui donna le temps au brun de se retourner dans le but de se relever à son tour. Mais cela ne fonctionna pas comme prévu. Le rouquin fut déséquilibré par les pieds d'Harry, s'emmêla de nouveau les jambes comme s'il avait reçu un maléfice de Jambencoton et retomba violemment sur la poitrine de l'élu, posant automatiquement ses mains de chaque côté de son torse pour ne pas l'écraser.

 _Le souffle coupé, Harry se perdit dans le regard de son vis à vis. Ron avait des iris absolument magnifiques, un mélange de toutes les nuances de bleu qui tournoyaient pour former une couleur infiniment plus pure que celle du ciel. De plus, son regard était toujours rempli de chaleur quand il se posait sur lui. Mais à présent, Harry pouvait voir autre chose dans ces si beaux yeux. Quelque chose qui ressemblait au reflet d'un esprit troublé. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry se mit à compter les battements du coeur de son meilleur ami. Boum boum, boum boum, boum boum... Un rythme rapide. Trop rapide._

 _Leurs regards ne s'étaient toujours pas lâchés, et, l'espace d'un instant, le survivant se pris à espérer. Espérer que peut-être, il ne laissait pas le rouquin aussi indifférent qu'il l'avait toujours cru. Alors, mettant de côté 25 ans à retenir ses sentiments, Harry souleva doucement la tête, et, sans quitter des yeux son meilleur ami, vint frotter doucement son nez contre le sien. Pendant un instant, il ne se passa rien. Puis le brun sentit tous les muscles de Ron se relâcher. Son meilleur ami ne faisait plus aucun effort pour ne pas l'écraser, et Harry eu rapidement du mal à respirer, mais il n'aurait pas pu s'en préoccuper moins. Il pouvait sentir chaque parcelle du corps de Ron épouser à la perfection le sien, comme dans ses rêves. Cela valait bien un petit manque d'air !_

 _Doucement, le survivant laissa alors sa tête retomber contre le sol. Il se sentait pris d'une bouffée d'euphorie incroyable. Il avait envie de rire, de sauter en l'air, de danser, mais plus que tout, il voulait que les lèvres de Ron, ces lèvres si tentantes, et si proches des siennes, il voulait que ces lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Ou le redoutait-il ? Il ne le savait plus. Le survivant n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, son cerveau était comme paralysé par une délicieuse brume opaque. Un seul regard en direction du rouquin lui apprit qu'il était dans le même état que lui. Plus que dix millimètres entre leurs lèvres, sept millimètres, quatre... Les lèvres pleines et charnues frôlèrent les siennes. Ce n'était qu'un frôlement, ce n'était même pas réellement un baiser._

 _Pourtant, c'était infiniment plus intense que tout ce qu'Harry avait pu vivre jusqu'à présent avec Ginny. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit gémissement. Ce fut son erreur. Comme brusquement ramené à la réalité, Ron écarquilla les yeux et se recula légèrement. Mais Harry ne voulait pas qu'il se recule, il voulait qu'il se rapproche plus près, toujours plus près ! Comme ayant entendu le fond de ses pensées, son meilleur ami avança de nouveau sa tête puis, lorsque ses lèvres furent de nouveau à quelques millimètres des siennes, il murmura :_

 _\- Harry, tu as encore cassé tes lunettes..._

 _Alors, tous les deux éclatèrent de rire. Un rire frais, un rire de complicité. Un rire partagé entre deux meilleurs amis se dit Harry alors que Ron roulait sur le côté, libérant sa poitrine du poids délicieux qui la compressait la minute d'avant. Car s'était bien ce qu'ils étaient, des meilleurs amis. Et le sourire du survivant de teinta de douleur, alors même que le rouquin fermait ses si beaux yeux dans un éclat de rire._ Mais bien entendu, Ron était incapable de la voir cette douleur, ni même de la comprendre. Ron était heureux, heureux d'être avec son ami de toujours, tout simplement...Tandis qu'ils tentaient de reprendre leur souffle comme ils pouvaient, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir violemment, laissant voir un Draco Malefoy luisant de sueur malgré son impeccable costume. Il semblait assez pressé.

\- Bonjour Potter, tu pourrais me signer... Lança le blond avec empressement avant de s'interrompre brutalement lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la situation gênante qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, puis il reprit d'un ton hésitant... Non oublies, je repasserais... Avant de se détourner pour repartir aussi vite qu'un Vif d'Or lors d'un match de Quidditch

\- Attends Malefoy ! Tu as l'air de passer en coup de vent, je peux te le signer maintenant. Tu ne viens pas souvent dans mon bureau, si tu es là c'est que c'est important le retint l'élu en prenant la main accessible du blond pour qu'il s'arrête, le suppliant du regard pour qu'il ne fasse aucun commentaire sur les circonstances dans lesquelles ils se trouvaient. Dans son malheur, il avait eu la chance que ce soit Draco et non un autre Auror car il pourrait au moins espérer un minimum de discrétion de la part du blond, à qui il s'était confié plus d'une fois.

Il se releva avec difficulté et, sentant le rouge qui se développait sur ses joues il se détourna le plus rapidement du rouquin pour s'asseoir sur la chaise à proximité du bureau se trouvant à l'opposé de Ron, tentant en vain d'oublier les évènements que le blond avait sans le vouloir interrompu afin de se concentrer sur les papiers qu'il devait lui signer. Harry avait beau se concentrer de toutes ses forces, il n'arriva pas à comprendre le quart de la liasse de papiers que le blond avait déposé devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses pensées du souffle du rouquin sur ses lèvres, du presque baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, de son corps se mêlant au sien... Comment pourrait-il être attentif à autre chose ? Pendant qu'Harry se débattait avec ses papiers et sa conscience, le rouquin s'était également relevé. Il était également rouge, mais à l'inverse d'Harry, c'était de l'amertume et non de la gêne qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage et, lorsqu'il s'adressa avec mépris au blond qui était toujours dans l'entrée, bloquant la sortie, Harry sentit que cela allait mal finir.

\- Bien sûr, c'était vital qu'Harry signe ces papiers MAINTENANT, tu en as besoin dans la minute n'est-ce pas ? Tu es tellement occupé avec ton poste tellement important au Département de la Justice Magique que tu ne peux libérer qu'un créneau, et il fallait que ce soit aujourd'hui, absolument aujourd'hui, cela ne pouvait pas être un autre jour, bien-sûr... Grogna-t-il entre ses dents. Puis il s'interrompit, avant d'ajouter « dégage de mon chemin Malefoy, j'ai du travail, moi. » Il bouscula brutalement le blond, non sans lui avoir jeter au précédent un regard noir emplit de haine, puis quitta la pièce en claquant la porte si fort qu'il fit trembler les murs, faisant sursauter Draco et Harry au passage.

\- Vraiment Potter, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu trouves à cette brute, il n'a vraiment aucun tact. Lança Draco avec ironie, le choc « Weasley » passé.

\- Un peu de respect Malefoy ! Tu sais ce qu'il représente pour moi, je ne te permets pas de dire du mal de lui, peu importe à quel point vous vous détestez. Répondit Harry avec colère. Aux mots du blond, un sentiment étrange s'était développé dans le corps de l'élu, un désir vital de défendre l'homme qu'il aimait, peu importe la personne en face. Il ne parvenait pas à contrôler ce besoin ardent et protecteur qui s'emparait de lui à chaque fois qu'on disait du mal de Ron. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Draco lui dire « bon, je repasserais, à plus tard Potter », ni à la porte se refermant derrière celui-ci, laissant Harry seul avec ses pensées, avec ce cœur sur le point d'exploser à cause de ce surplus de sentiments qu'avait développé le rouquin en lui de par le moment « intime » qu'ils avaient partagé, de leur presque baiser, de son torse contre le sien, et l'incompréhension de la réaction disproportionnée de Ron face à Draco. Mais, aucun sentiment n'excellait le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment précis.

* * *

Coucou !

Pour commencer, j'espère que vous allez bien !

Ensuite, voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ! En tout cas, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire !

Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction, et encore plus ceux qui laissent des reviews, vous êtes fabuleux ! Mention spéciale, comme toujours à Ratonlaveur5 sans qui cette fanfiction n'existerait pas. (nda, le passage en italique n'est pas de moi mais de Ratonlaveur5) Je suis incapable d'écrire quoi que ce soit de convenable en rapport avec l'amour et les relations physiques, heureusement qu'elle est là pour m'aider… Je ne sais pas où serait partie cette fanfic sans ses précieux conseils.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, ça aide toujours !

Bisous, à dans deux semaines (cœur).

A.b.a.P.


	9. Rien qu'un ami

Bonjour !

Ceci est un Rarry (Ron-Harry, homophobes passez votre chemin) que j'ai écrit pour une amie très chère à mon coeur (et c'est également mon deuxième passage sur ff donc comment vous dire que j'ai la pression...), qui devait à la base être un One Shot... Mais, comme vous allez le voir, c'est un peu parti en live à ce niveau...

Au niveau du postage, je pense poster toutes les deux semaines, là où le vent me portera ;)

*Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire en revanche vient uniquement de mon cerveau de Littéraire fangirl et cinglée :p *

Pour répondre aux reviews :

NonoPourVousServir : Héhé, c'est le but :p Tu vas être servi dans ce chapitre pour Harry et Ron, quant à Draco et Ginny… Il va falloir un peu patienter mais ça va arriver aussi Merci pour ta review !

Nahyra : Ron ? Jaloux de Draco ? Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan (petite auréole d'ange) je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! C'est le moment ou vous êtes en train de vous demander si c'est un Rarry ou un Drarry, mais… C'est bel et bien un Rarry, peu importe ce que Ron peut en dire XD Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! 3 Et ne t'en fais pas, j'en suis au 21ième chapitre, si cela peut te rassurer au niveau de la longueur :)

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Rien qu'un ami :

Après l'épisode du « presque baiser », celui qui l'avait rendu encore plus amoureux de son meilleur ami si toutefois c'était possible, celui qui lui faisait battre le cœur à la chamade à chaque fois qu'il croisait le rouquin dans les couloirs le brun espérait que sa relation avec Ron changerait, rien qu'un peu. Il souhaitait que ce rapprochement soudain aurait ouvert les yeux au beau rouquin aux yeux bleus hypnotisant mais la seule chose qui était différente depuis le passage gênant du « tapis » comme il l'appelait, c'était que, dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls dans la même pièce, le rouquin prétextait une affaire urgente à régler, ou une course à faire pour Hermione ou Hugo et quittait l'endroit en quatrième vitesse, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, le regard fuyant comme s'il avait peur qu'Harry lui saute dessus pour lui arracher.

Ce qui, en soit, aurait pu potentiellement arriver avec quelqu'un d'autre vu comme le rouquin était sexy dans son uniforme d'Auror, mais le survivant avait beaucoup trop peur de gâcher les fragiles sentiments qui s'étaient développés entre eux pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Il se contentait donc de saluts formels lorsqu'ils se croisaient sur leur lieu de travail, et Harry essayait ne pas laisser transparaître sa tristesse lorsque Ron partait, préférant se concentrer sur son travail pour tenter d'oublier tout le reste.

Et, vu le temps que lui prenait la paperasse et les affaires du bureau des Aurors en ce moment, il ne pouvait pas vraiment penser à lui-même, ni à ses sentiments et c'était mieux ainsi. Il n'avait pas un moment à lui : Il travaillait toute la journée, parfois jusqu'à tard le soir et s'endormait directement lorsqu'il posait la tête sur l'oreiller de son fils, épuisé. Ginny, Hermione et Draco ayant également du travail de leur côté, ils ne se voyaient presque plus. Le blond ne venait plus du tout dans son bureau, préférant passer par Anaïs Zeller, une ancienne élève brillante de Poufsouffle d'un ou deux ans de moins que lui qui avait obtenu avec brio ses ASPIC, lui conférant ainsi une place dans un bureau en face du sien malgré son jeune âge pour lui transmettre les liasses de parchemins qu'il devait signer. L'Elu supposa qu'il ne voulait plus tomber sur la situation compromettante qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux mais ce petit manège durait depuis plusieurs semaines, ce qui agaçait Harry et Zeller au plus haut point. À tel point qu'un jour, la jeune femme blonde aux splendides yeux azurs débarqua en trombe dans le bureau du brun, extrêmement gênée d'avoir dit à Malefoy que, s'il voulait transmettre un message à Harry Potter, il pouvait le faire lui-même car il avait deux jambes et une bouche, et elle n'était pas sa concierge, ni son hibou.

L'Élu assura à la jeune femme que cela n'avait vraiment aucune importance et qu'il allait régler le problème. Harry eut après cet incident une longue conversation strictement avec le blond aux yeux d'orage ou il jura que, s'il ne venait pas lui-même, il ne signerait plus aucun papier jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ce qui parvint à convaincre Draco de venir de temps à autres car il avait besoin de l'aval du brun à propos de certains sujets concernant son travail.

Ainsi, le brun sombra dans un mutisme profond au fur et à mesure des semaines sans que quiconque ne s'en aperçoive. Il était en permanence cloitré dans son bureau qui respirait la solitude au travail, et dans la chambre de son fils à la maison qu'il fermait à clé pour ne pas être dérangé. Il ne voyait presque plus sa fille cadette non plus puisque Lily passait le plus clair de son temps au Terrier pendant la journée, et, lorsqu'il rentrait le soir, la nuit était déjà bien avancée et son enfant dormait depuis longtemps. Il ne parlait plus à personne, n'en voyait pas plus. Sa vie était devenue morne et sans intérêt.

Le temps glissait sur son existence comme si la vie elle-même était devenue monotone et insignifiante. Comme si chaque jour se répétait encore, et encore et encore sans aucun changement. Ainsi, la beauté de l'éphémérité de la vie avait disparu, laissant place au trou béant qu'était devenue l'éternité de son quotidien.

Une fois de plus, Harry eut la certitude qu'Hermione était la sorcière la plus intelligente qu'il connaisse lorsqu'elle le prit à part dans un des nombreux couloirs sinueux du Ministère de la Magie.

Elle le regardait avec des yeux inquisiteurs, semblant lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et elle plongea son regard noisette dans le sien avant de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

Il ne put évidemment pas se défiler avec un vague « Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas ». Sa meilleure amie le connaissait depuis leur première année à Hogwarts et, quand on fréquente quelqu'un depuis aussi longtemps qu'eux, on sait parfaitement ce que représente la notion « d'aller mal ». Et Hermione savait parfaitement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien sûr, qu'elle avait remarqué la distance entre Ron et lui depuis quelques temps, la tension entre eux étant devenue infernale et Hermione ne pouvait pas prononcer ne serait-ce que le prénom « Harry » sans que le rouquin tressaillisse, déguerpisse vers la cuisine ou dérive la conversation de façon plus ou moins adroite. Et, à entendre Ginny, c'était exactement la même chose du côté de l'Élu.

Elle avait donc décidé que cela ne pouvait plus durer et c'est ainsi que naquit l'idée de la « soirée de réconciliation ». _Le but était très simple. Mettre Ron et Harry de suffisamment bonne humeur pour qu'ils cessent leur ridicule petit jeu de chat et de souris et se parlent enfin._ Elle avait donc convié les deux intéressés sans leur accord au Terrier avec l'aide de Ginny, de Draco (qui se faisait aussi du souci pour son ami) et de Molly qui gardait Lily et Hugo en leur absence pour une soirée surprise « comme au bon vieux temps ». Bien évidemment, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était au courant des plans des quatre complices, et, lorsque Draco happa le bras d'Harry dans un couloir pour le traîner jusqu'à son bureau, le brun le regarda avec un air aussi las que surpris, mais se laissa guider par la main ferme serrée autour de son bras.

Draco lui fit un clin d'œil, puis transplana, emportant le survivant dans son sillage. Ils arrivèrent dans le jardin des Weasley baigné de la lueur orangée du soleil couchant une fraction de seconde plus tard et le blond dont les cheveux s'étaient enflammés comme un brasier à leur arrivée lui fit un nouveau clin d'œil, avant de repartir aussi simplement qu'il était venu, laissant Harry seul et totalement perdu quant à la raison qui avait poussé son ami à agir de la sorte. Il se dirigea automatiquement vers la maison et, lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il découvrit la mine déconfite son meilleur ami, l'air aussi perdu que lui, traîné de force dans le Terrier par Ginny et Hermione (l'une le poussant dans le dos tandis que l'autre le tirait par les mains) et lança un regard suppliant à Harry l'air de dire « sauve moi de ces deux cinglées » avant de disparaître derrière la porte en bois.

Pendant un instant, l'Élu se demanda si la meilleure solution n'était pas de partir en courant, abandonnant Ron à son sort aux mains des deux furies qui lui servaient de femme et de meilleure amie, _mais son amour pour le pauvre rouquin l'emporta et il franchit le seuil en soupirant, incertain quant à ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur de la demeure qui autrefois était pour lui source de réconfort._

Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient installés sur le canapé et les fauteuils dans le salon, et semblaient l'attendre. Ils avaient laissé un trou pour que le brun s'asseye, à côté de Ron, bien évidemment. Hésitant, il se dirigea vers la place libre, et sa main frôla inconsciemment le côté de la cuisse du rouquin. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul, mais il ne put aller bien loin puisqu'il était coincé entre le bras du canapé et son meilleur ami, maudissant intérieurement et Harry, et l'incompréhension de ses sentiments pour lui, et les deux femmes qui se regardaient avec un air amusé en tentant de conserver un semblant de sérieux face cette situation. Raté. Une fois qu'ils furent installés, les deux femmes étant dans les fauteuils en face d'Harry et Ron, Hermione prit la parole en se raclant la gorge. Ils se seraient crus de retour en 5ème année, pendant leurs réunions de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tous les quatre dans la même pièce et une atmosphère étrange régnait dans l'air. Elle n'était pas désagréable, ni malaisante, mais simplement différente de leurs années à Hogwarts.

\- Bon, on est ici pour que vous cessiez votre petit jeu stupide, du « je change de pièce dès que la personne qui accessoirement est mon meilleur ami arrive » alors réglez ça une bonne fois pour toute que l'on puisse se parler de façon adulte et civilisée.

\- Manger et pourquoi pas également boire un coup ajouta Ginny en sortant une bouteille d'Ogden's Old Firewhisky de sous la table basse. Comme si elle était impatiente de commencer à se saouler, ce qui était probablement le cas vu la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec Draco qui, d'après ce qu'avait compris le brun, malgré l'absence de rapports qu'ils avaient en ce moment n'avait absolument pas évoluée depuis la conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa femme.

\- Donc, pour que vous-vous réconciliez, on va vous laisser parler entre hommes, viens Ginny !

C'est avec toute la normalité du monde que les deux femmes se levèrent, et quittèrent la pièce en fermant la porte à clé derrière elles l'une derrière l'autre, sans jeter un seul regard en arrière. Un silence gênant s'installa pendant plusieurs secondes, puis Harry se racla la gorge

\- Bon, on va pas rester là dans le silence, de toute manière, tant qu'il n'y a pas de changement dans notre comportement à tous les deux, elles ne vont pas revenir, tu les connais... soupira-t-il.

\- C'est pas faux... dit le rouquin avec la même intonation.

\- Et puis il fallait qu'on parle, on ne peut pas rester dans cette situation jusqu'à la fin de notre vie... Sauf si tu veux continuer à me fuir.

\- Mais...

\- Non, tu me laisse finir. Je... J'en peux plus de cette situation Ron ! Je ne sais même pas vraiment pourquoi tu m'évite comme ça... Nous n'étions pas censés être le golden trio avec Hermione ? Nos liens ne devaient pas être impossibles à briser ?

\- Si mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

 _\- Je...je... Je ne sais plus où j'en suis en ce moment Harry. Soupira enfin Le Roux, les traits de son visage s'affaissant dans une mimique perdue qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver absolument adorable. Toute ma vie, j'ai cru que les choses étaient simples. Une fois qu'on a vaincu Voldemort, je suis sorti avec Hermione, je l'ai épousée, puis nous avons eu des enfants. C'était l'ordre des choses tu vois. Un peu comme faire des études et avoir un métier. Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que je ne me suis jamais vraiment demandé si j'allais regretter._

 _\- Et c'est le cas ? Chuchota Harry_

 _La monotonie dans laquelle avait été plongé son quotidien depuis ces deux semaines semblaient avoir d'un coup complètement disparue, comme chaque fois qu'il partageait un moment avec son meilleur ami._

 _\- Non. Lui répondit Ron d'un ton ferme. Non car cela voudrait dire que je regrette la naissance de mes enfants. Et ça, c'est impossible. Jamais je ne pourrais regretter ce qui m'a conduit à Rose et Hugo._

 _Complètement bouleversé, Harry ne savait plus que penser. Si la réponse du rouquin lui avait au début donné envie de pleurer, à présent il se sentait sur le point de fondre. Bien sûr que Ron ne regrettait rien. Comme pour lui, ses enfants étaient le centre de son existence, et jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait souhaité un autre avenir pour son meilleur ami que celui de voir ses enfants naitre et grandir._

 _\- Mais en ce qui concerne le reste... Je ne déteste pas bosser avec toi Harry, loin de là. Simplement je crois que je ne m'épanouis plus dans le métier d'Aurore. Seulement je ne sais rien faire d'autre... Quant à mon mariage... Hermione et moi..._

 _Le rouquin marqua un arrêt et Harry ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur son épaule, comme pour le rassurer. Mais son meilleur ami n'eut pas la réaction que le survivant attendait. Brusquement, il retira son épaule de l'emprise du brun_

 _\- Ne me touche pas ! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée... tu ne sais rien... tu... Balbutia-t-il précipitamment. Tu ne sais pas toutes les pensées qui envahissent mon esprit à chaque fois que tu me touches. Ah chaque fois que je te vois je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser : et si ? S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu comprends, que je ne te rebute pas._

 _Harry sentait ses yeux se remplir de larmes faces aux confessions de son meilleur ami. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi perdu, aussi peu lui-même._

 _\- Ton odeur Gémit doucement le rouquin, en enfouissant soudainement sa tête dans l'épaule du brun. Je pourrais passer des heures à simplement respirer ton odeur._

 _Et Harry su à cet instant, il sut qu'il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait de Ron. Il aurait pu l'embrasser, il aurait même pu le déshabiller que son meilleur ami n'aurait pas opposé la moindre résistance._

 _Mais alors qu'il était à deux doigts de craquer, de voler au Weasley un baiser, juste un baiser pour 36 ans d'amour, 36 ans de douleur de ne pas être capable d'avoir le courage de lui avouer, son ami repris la parole. Sa voix sonnait légèrement étouffée, mais Harry comprit pourtant parfaitement._

 _\- J'aime Hermione. Je dois aussi penser à elle, mais je n'y arrive pas. Harry, est-ce-que je suis une mauvaise personne ?_

 _Et Harry sentit son cœur quitter sa cage thoracique et tomber, jusqu'à atteindre le plancher usé par les âges du Terrier où il se brisa en mille morceaux, encore une fois. Alors, après avoir profité une dernière seconde de l'odeur musquée de son meilleur ami, il le repoussa._

 _\- Et si je te donnais des congés ? Tu pourrais en profiter pour passer du temps avec ta femme et ton fils ?_

 _\- Tu ferais ça ? Chuchota doucement Ron, comme s'il découvrait seulement aujourd'hui à quel point Harry pouvait être attentionné._

 _\- Bien sûr. Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami Ron. Et que mon meilleur ami est quelqu'un de bien, il l'a toujours été. Tu as juste besoin de te retrouver. Lui assura le brun. Mais s'il te plait, ne m'ignore plus. J'ai trop besoin de toi._

Harry aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il aurait tout donné pour enfouir sa tête dans son cou, lui chuchoter à l'oreille que tout irait pour le mieux, apprécier la chaleur de son torse musclé à la perfection, savourer le bonheur d'embrasser ces lèvres si douces, de mêler leurs esprits leurs corps et leurs âmes pour qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un, mais il ne pouvait pas, car ce n'était pas ce que faisaient les amis.

* * *

Hey, voici un nouveau petit chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira Sur cette fin que je trouve assez sadique en fait… Mais je suis là pour ça ! :D

Merci beaucoup, de tout mon cœur à Ratonlaveur5 qui a encore une fois eut la gentillesse de m'aider à écrire ce chapitre (nda, le passage en italique n'est pas de moi mais de Ratonlaveur5) Je suis incapable d'écrire quoi que ce soit de convenable en rapport avec l'amour et les relations physiques, heureusement qu'elle est là pour m'aider et qu'elle est là depuis le début, puisque c'est grâce à elle que je suis allée aussi loin, et que j'ai fait ce voyage au monde merveilleux du Rarry tout court d'ailleurs…

Et merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, je vous aime, vous êtes les meilleurs !

À dans deux semaines !

 _A.b.a.P._


	10. Voyage et désir inatteignable

Bonjour !

Ceci est un Rarry (Ron-Harry, homophobes passez votre chemin) que j'ai écrit pour une amie très chère à mon cœur (et c'est également mon deuxième passage sur ff donc comment vous dire que j'ai la pression...), qui devait à la base être un One Shot... Mais, comme vous allez le voir, c'est un peu parti en live à ce niveau...

Au niveau du postage, je pense poster toutes les deux semaines, là où le vent me portera ;)

*Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire en revanche vient uniquement de mon cerveau de Littéraire fangirl et cinglée :p *

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Voyage et désir inatteignable :

Les couleurs chatoyantes de l'Automne s'étaient peu à peu déposées sur les arbres, le froid commençait à se faire sentir, s'installant doucement mais sûrement à Godric's Hollow et les cheminées recrachaient leurs fumées blanchâtres dans le ciel pluvieux, bas et lourd, pesant comme un couvercle sur l'immensité du monde dans lequel Harry Potter tentait désespérément de se frayer un passage. Le temps sans son meilleur ami était comme figé dans la pierre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir pris un Petrificus Totalus en pleine poitrine. En fait, c'était à peu près la même sensation que lorsque Draco l'avait pétrifié dans le train en Sixième année, fou de rage d'avoir été espionné avant de lui mettre le nez en sang et de l'abandonner sur le sol glacé du Poudlard Express, invisible et complètement seul. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis de toujours à la table des Gryffondor, ils ne riraient pas ensembles du probable retour d'Harry à Londres et son meilleur ami ne viendrait pas le retrouver dans son lit, le soir, pour le consoler et le prendre dans ses bras. C'était devenu une habitude depuis ses cauchemars de quatrième année et Neville, Dean et Seamus n'avaient jamais fait aucun commentaire à ce propos.

 _**************************Flashback**********************************_

Comme prévu, Harry avait, à contrecœur, accordé deux semaines à la famille Weasley et Ron et Hermione en avaient donc profité pour partir en vacances avec Hugo pour « se ressourcer » et « prendre du temps pour eux ». Ils avaient donc pris des billets d'avion à destination de Canberra, la capitale de l'Australie où les parents d'Hermione s'étaient installés pour leur retraite anticipée lorsqu'elle avait pris une maison avec son mari dans le centre de Londres. Ils ne se voyaient donc que très peu. En fait, la dernière fois qu'Hermione avait vu ses parents, c'était pour la naissance d'Hugo, leur unique petit-fils. Ces vacances étaient donc une occasion en or pour revoir ses parents, en plus de faire faire leur baptême de l'air à Ron et Hugo. Bien sûr, ils auraient pu y aller par la poudre de Cheminette, ou par Portoloin, mais Hermione tenait absolument à faire découvrir ces fabuleuses sensations propres uniquement aux avions moldus aux deux rouquins à leur plus grand désespoir. Il fallait dire que Ron n'était pas vraiment rassuré lorsqu'ils passèrent les portiques, et encore moins lorsqu'ils durent embarquer par le couloir branlant menant à l'appareil métallique. Et ce n'était que le début. Hermione dût tirer son mari de force dans l'avion lorsque Ron se rendit compte que le sol vibrait sous ses pieds, s'excusant aux passagers qui râlaient quant à l'extrême lenteur dont faisait preuve le rouquin pour un acte aussi simple que celui d'entrer dans un avion. Une fois qu'Hermione eut convaincu Ron qu'il ne risquait rien, ils se dirigèrent tant de bien que mal vers leurs places. C'était le billet d'Hugo qui avait la place près du hublot et, même si le jeune garçon semblait un peu perturbé, il se reprit très vite et s'installa à la place qui lui était réservée. Heureusement pour Hermione, Hugo était d'un naturel très calme, car elle n'aurait pas pu gérer plus d'un enfant, celui dont elle avait la responsabilité en ce moment-même étant déjà assez problématique comme ça. Hermione fit asseoir Ron tant bien que mal et prit quelques minutes à lui expliquer ce qu'était une ceinture de sécurité, et pourquoi il était important qu'il la conserve attachée. Son explication eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire le rouquin qui fit et défit sa ceinture plusieurs fois en s'émerveillant du son caractéristique qu'elle produisait à chaque fois qu'il s'attachait et se détachait sous l'œil consterné de son fils. Une fois que les consignes de sécurité furent montrées aux passagers, le pilote se prépara enfin à décoller. Après avoir vérifié une énième fois que son fils et son mari étaient correctement attachés, Hermione se laissa enfin aller dans son siège, fermant les yeux avec bonheur, savourant le moment qu'elle préférait, celui qu'elle attendait avec impatience à chaque fois qu'elle prenait l'avion : le décollage.

Elle ne faisait absolument plus attention au monde qui l'entourait, ni à Ron, ni à Hugo, ni aux hôtesses de l'air qui déambulaient déjà dans les couloirs en tentant de vendre des articles qui n'avaient rien à voir les uns avec les autres. A cet instant, Hermione Granger-Weasley était dans son univers, et rien ne pourrait lui en faire sortir, si ce n'est peut-être le cri de son mari qui lui explosa le tympan droit lorsque les roues du véhicule quittèrent le sol. Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un air agacé, mais son énervement fut rapidement réduit à néant lorsqu'elle vit Hugo et Ron, ouvrant des yeux émerveillés, le sourire ne cessant de s'agrandir comme si on avait avancé le jour de Noël. Son fils avait immédiatement tourné la tête vers le hublot afin d'admirer la vue de Londres. Hermione était surprise de la façon et de la rapidité dont son fils s'était fait à son tout premier baptême de l'air. Il semblait simplement heureux, pour une fois, d'être là, et cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Son fils n'avait jamais vraiment été innocent et à s'émerveiller pour un rien comme la plupart des enfants de son âge. Son attitude renfermée et solitaire l'inquiétait beaucoup et elle était heureuse de constater qu'elle n'avait pas gâché sa vie. Hugo était... Hugo, tout simplement. À sa manière, il évoluait dans son monde qui lui était exclusif, il grandissait, trop vite d'ailleurs, beaucoup trop vite... Mais jamais elle n'aurait changé le caractère ni la façon d'être et de penser de son fils, pour rien au monde. L'imagination est une chose précieuse, vitale, et celle d'Hugo était rempli de multitudes de rêveries en tous genres que personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait jamais concevoir ou comprendre, et c'était parfait ainsi.

Hermione eut un léger sourire en regardant les mains de son mari se crisper sur les bras de son fauteuil, et se promis de remercier Harry pour ces vacances dont ils avaient bien besoin.

 _*************************Fin du flashback******************************_

Le visage d'Harry s'illumina lorsqu'il vit le rouquin passer la porte de son bureau. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, la peau bronzée, les yeux illuminés d'une lueur nouvelle et dégageait une sérénité qu'il n'avait plus vu ces dernières semaines chez son meilleur ami. A cette pensée, une douce chaleur se répandit lentement dans sa poitrine, réchauffant son cœur, éteint depuis le départ du rouquin. Si, pendant les deux semaines où Hermione, Hugo et Ron étaient partis en vacances il avait regretté de lui avoir donné ces congés, il était heureux, à cet instant de l'avoir fait. Parce-que le douloureux manque qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis du rouquin n'était que bénin par rapport à la joie qu'il éprouvait de le voir enfin apaisé, de nouveau lui-même.

Ron, tu es rentré ! Le héla-t-il Alors l'Australie ? Ça s'est bien passé ?

C'était génial ! Répondit le rouquin avec un immense sourire. Dis-moi Harry, tu avais déjà pris l'avion ? C'est dingue comme les moldus peuvent être évolués parfois. Ça ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée de faire mettre des ailes et des moteurs sur une carcasse en métal pour la faire voler ! Hermione a eu raison d'insister autant pour qu'on le prenne, c'est vraiment une sensation unique. Par contre, c'était vraiment long. 21H de vol pour aller à Canberra. Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait faire ça nous ? Des avions, mais avec de la magie pour faire le trajet en 2h au lieu de 21, comme ça on a le temps d'admirer le paysage mais pas de s'ennuyer ?

Mais oui, et on va faire des montgolfières avec des moteurs à réaction ! Se moqua le brun en tapotant gentiment l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Des quoi avec des quoi ? L'air totalement perdu du rouquin ne permit pas à l'élu de garder un semblant de sérieux plus longtemps et il explosa de rire. Cela faisait vraiment du bien de retrouver son meilleur ami.

C'est pas drôle Harry ! Ronchonna Ron, ce n'est pas parce-que tu connais tous les trucs moldus que tu dois te moquer de moi...

Son air boudeur fit fondre le survivant et sans réfléchir, s'approcha à la vitesse de l'éclair et le prit dans ses bras, ce qui le fit tout d'abord sursauter, puis il accepta l'étreinte, d'abord timidement puis totalement. Par la barbe de Merlin ce qu'il lui avait manqué. Son corps, ses yeux hypnotisant, ses cheveux si doux, et son odeur... Le manque lui en avait torturé les entrailles pendant ces deux interminables semaines qu'avaient duré son absence. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis, se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois, Harry s'écarta à contrecœur, se retenant une fois de plus d'embrasser ces lèvres qui étaient pour lui la source de tous ses désirs. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait, il aurait tout donné pour poser ses lèvres à la commissure de celles du roux, pour sentir son souffle contre sa bouche, sa langue s'introduire à l'intérieur et examiner chaque recoin pour la connaître par cœur, il aurait tout donné pour n'avoir qu'un chaste baiser, et, bien entendu, il aspirait à plus, beaucoup plus. Par exemple, peut-être que ce bureau aurait été assez solide pour supporter leur poids, et, par le plus grand des hasards, Ron aurait pu vouloir le tester avec lui. Son meilleur ami l'aurait embrassé langoureusement, avec toute la passion qu'il attendait depuis tellement longtemps. Il aurait léché son cou avec fièvre, il serait descendu de plus en plus bas, passant par son torse musclé pour arriver à son ventre à la peau si douce. Puis, avec audace, il aurait glissé sa langue sur la bosse de son pantalon, sentant lentement le membre durcir sous ses caresses avides et toujours plus sensuelles. Ils auraient fini par faire l'amour avec tendresse, passion et douceur. Mais il ne lui avait pas donné ces deux semaines de vacances pour tout gâcher le jour de son retour. Ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre pendant quelques secondes, Ron ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire et Harry gêné par les pensées qu'il venait d'avoir. Son imagination était particulièrement débordante à ce sujet, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait du rouquin, et de ce qu'il pourrait faire avec son corps.

Comme toujours depuis qu'il connaissait Ron Weasley, tiraillé entre son cœur et sa raison, cette dernière finissant par prendre le dessus, le survivant (son surnom reflétant une fois de plus sa situation actuelle) réfréna son désir ardent de proximité qui le brûlait à petits feux depuis vingt-six longues années et retourna à son bureau, la tête basse. Son meilleur ami semblait vraiment heureux et apaisé, et cela lui déchirait les entrailles. Etait-il si nocif que ça ? Leur rapprochement, aussi lointain qu'éphémère n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir, et Harry, assis à son bureau, des idées noires plein l'esprit songea au fait que l'espoir était quelque chose de vain et douloureux, vraiment douloureux.

Il écouta donc son meilleur ami déblatérer des phrases et des phrases à propos son voyage, qui n'avaient aucun sens pour l'élu qui tentait de réfréner ses impures envies envers le rouquin. Ron lui raconta absolument tout, sans omettre le moindre détail, enfonçant un peu plus Harry dans sa léthargie à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Il acquiesçait de façon mécanique, tandis que le rouquin lui exposait avec des grands gestes les biens-faits et la splendeur de l'Australie, de sa culture, totalement opposée à celle de la Grande Bretagne. De la bizarrerie de quitter l'Automne Anglais, froid et morose pour atterrir au milieu du Printemps déjà chaud et ensoleillé. De drôles d'animaux bondissants au pelage brun appelés des « Kangourous », des plages où le sable était aussi blanc que la neige et l'eau aussi bleue que l'azur. Le soleil orangé se couchait sur la mer le soir, faisant éclater le ciel de centaines de nuances flamboyantes, explosant comme un feu d'artifice multicolore au milieu de l'univers qu'il s'était créé pendant ces deux semaines au « Paradis ». Il lui dessinait un portrait de ses vacances aux couleurs chatoyantes, et il n'en faisait pas partie, bien entendu. Lui était la tâche noire du tableau qui composait son existence. Certes, il était son meilleur ami, mais Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus du monde que le rouquin s'était créé avec Hermione, Hugo et Rose, il les sentait partout autour de lui, pesant lourdement sur sa conscience. Il ne pouvait plus interagir dans cette vie parfaite, de laquelle il était désormais complètement exclu, et, par conséquent décida de se concentrer sur l'aspect « meilleur ami » de leur relation, car c'était tout ce qui lui restait.

* * *

Bonsoir à tous !

J'espère que vous allez bien !

Voici un nouveau chapitre, en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours…

Je me suis rendue compte qu'Harry prend beaucoup trop cher dans cette fanfic... Je suis désolée... Mais ça ne sera pas le seul... Loin de là...

Merci d'être toujours aussi fidèles à cette fanfiction, ça me touche énormément, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point… Je ne mérite pas qu'autant de personnes me lise 3 Vous êtes tout simplement géniaux !

Un merci encore plus grand pour ceux qui laissent des reviews 3

Et pour finir, merci à Ratonlaveur5 sans qui cette fanfiction n'aurait pas vu le jour, et sans qui je serai toujours flippée à l'idée que plusieurs dizaines de personnes lisent ce que j'ai toujours gardé pour moi…

Prenez soin de vous, à la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures ! :D

 _ **A.b.a.P.**_


	11. Baume au coeur

Bonsoir,

Ceci est un Rarry (Ron-Harry, homophobes passez votre chemin) que j'ai écrit pour une amie très chère à mon coeur (et c'est également mon deuxième passage sur ff donc comment vous dire que j'ai la pression...), qui devait à la base être un One Shot... Mais, comme vous allez le voir, c'est un peu parti en live à ce niveau...

Au niveau du postage, je pense poster toutes les deux semaines, là où le vent me portera ;)

*Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire en revanche vient uniquement de mon cerveau de Littéraire fangirl et cinglée :p *

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Baume au cœur :

\- Harry ! Héla Ron depuis la cuisine Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? Il faut que je te fasse goûter quelque

\- J'arrive ! Répondit l'intéressé en haussant la voix juste ce qu'il fallait pour que le rouquin l'entende parfaitement.

Le survivant rehaussa ses lunettes rondes, ferma son ordinateur portable, non sans avoir vérifié au préalable que son fichier s'était enregistré puis s'étira longuement avant de se diriger vers les escaliers, un sourire sur les lèvres. Une odeur délicieuse provenait de la seule pièce éclairée du ré de chaussé, et le brun dû se faire violence pour ne pas courir à toute vitesse vers ce fumet qu'il aurait reconnu entre milles. La spécialité culinaire de Ron, la Pizza six fromages faite maison. Il n'existait pas meilleure odeur dans le monde que celle du mélange d'arômes à la fois communs et uniques qui lui donnaient immédiatement l'eau à la bouche. Le rouquin était de dos et semblait faire revenir les oignons à la poêle. Harry l'observa pendant quelques secondes, admirant ses parfaite, même de derrière, son regard s'attardant pendant quelques instants sur ses fesses parfaitement sculptées, puis il combla la distance qui les séparaient d'un ou deux pas vers l'avant. Ron ne sursauta pas lorsque le brun le prit par les hanches, posant sa tête sur son épaule gauche.

\- Tu m'as appelé ? Lui susurra-t-il en frôlant son oreille de ses lèvres, le faisant frissonner de plaisir.

\- Oui... Je... voulais te demander si... la cuisson des oignons était correcte. Parvint à articuler le rouquin, déstabilisé par la proximité de l'élu dont la bouche commençait à descendre vers son cou, lui laissant une traînée brûlante sur la peau, là où il l'avait embrassé. Il faisait chaud dans cette cuisine, vraiment très chaud, et Harry était proche, beaucoup trop proche pour sa santé mentale et son pauvre petit cœur. Une de ses mains glissa dangereusement vers ses fesses, l'autre étant sur son torse et le rouquin se cambra de plaisir sous ces caresses expertes et empruntes d'une étonnante douceur. Il laissa échapper un gémissement rauque qui semblait dire « continue, continue encore et encore et ne t'arrête jamais », et Harry ne put s'empêcher de vouloir à tout prix satisfaire l'objet de ses désirs. Mais un bruit gênant l'empêchait de se concentrer sur l'acte qu'il s'apprêtait à accomplir. En soit, il n'était pas insupportable, mais la répétition en revanche... Harry essaya de trouver l'origine de ce son qui devenait de plus en plus fort sans y parvenir. Il tournait la tête à droite, à gauche, en tentant de continuer à satisfaire du mieux possible son amant. Il finit par se rendre compte que la chaleur de Ron se dissipait petit à petit, tout comme ses grognements de plaisir laissant place à un long silence, seulement entrecoupé par le bruit qui commençait à lui donner mal au crâne. Tatac, tatac, tatac, tatac...

Puis, Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se rappela plus où il était, ni pour quelles raisons, puis il se souvint. C'était Samedi et la lumière de l'extérieur éblouissante et il dût plisser les paupières pour ne pas être aveuglé. Le bruit sourd n'était rien d'autre que le tapage du bec d'Ashe, sa chouette Harfang des neiges, digne héritière d'Hedwige, contre le carreau de la chambre de son fils. Elle avait une lettre qui semblait cachetée attachée fermement à sa serre droite et Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour la laisser entrer. Elle devait attendre depuis un certain temps puisque, une fois posée sur le bras d'Harry, elle s'attaqua férocement à sa main droite, lui laissant une profonde coupure pour manifester son mécontentement.

Le brun s'excusa auprès d'elle, et, après avoir accepté une caresse sur le haut de sa tête elle se dirigea vers sa cage, prit quelques gorgées d'eau et de nourriture, avant de s'engouffrer de nouveau dans l'ouverture et s'envola vers l'horizon qui commençait à blanchir. Le mois de Novembre avait commencé depuis un certain temps déjà et des milliers de petits flocons voltigeaient depuis quelques jours dans le ciel immaculé, avant de se déposer délicatement sur la plaine, et les arbres dénués de feuillage donnaient au paysage un effet irréel et magique. Le brun fut pris d'un tremblement soudain et ferma la fenêtre d'un coup sec. Il faisait froid, vraiment froid et cette sensation glaciale, mêlée à celle du manque contrastait fortement avec son rêve... Était-ce vraiment un rêve ? Il lui avait semblé si réel... Il pouvait encore sentir sa langue sur la peau du rouquin, ses mains dans ses cheveux si doux... Avait-il été capable d'imaginé tout ça ? Toutes cette douceur, ces émotions, ces sensations... Comment aurait-il pu ne serait-ce que vivre et ressentir cette scène ? Avec son meilleur ami ? Bon sang, il était vraiment irrécupérable, et il fallait absolument qu'il parle à Draco de ce rêve. Il savait que le blond ne le jugerait pas, et il avait vraiment besoin d'un avis extérieur à tout ce qui se rapportait au rouquin en ce moment. Il se dirigea avec détermination vers la porte puis, au moment de sortir de la chambre de son fils, il se rendit compte de deux choses essentielles : Premièrement, il avait négligemment jeté sur le lit d'Albus la lettre qu'il avait reçu, sans au préalable avoir regardé l'identité de la personne qui lui avait écrit, et, si son esprit était entièrement sorti de son « fantasme », son corps, lui, ne semblait pas de cet avis, comme le prouvait si bien la jolie bosse dans son pantalon. Il prit donc la « très sage » décision de prendre une douche froide pour que son membre calme ses ardeurs, et de se changer les idées avant d'aller voir son ami.

Une fois sorti de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux en partant à leur guise sur son crâne (c'est à dire dans tous les sens), le brun s'assit sur le lit et tenta donc de se concentrer comme il le pouvait sur la lettre (le rouquin était, malgré la douche toujours présente dans son esprit) qu'il ouvrit d'une main tremblante. Il la déplia et reconnu l'écriture maladroite et brouillon d'Albus Severus Potter, contrastant avec la propreté extérieure du parchemin dont elle était le support. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et commença à lire avec attention la première lettre de son fils depuis que ce dernier était entré à Hogwarts.

 _Cher Papa,_

 _J'espère que Maman et toi allez bien. Ici, il commence à faire froid, l'hiver sera bientôt là. Rose et James ont même déjà fait une bataille de boules de neige géante entre les maisons il y a quelques jours ! J'ai entendu Rose se plaindre en passant dans un couloir sur le fait qu'elle était tombée malade à cause de la neige qui était « malencontreusement » entrée dans sa robe de sorcier._

 _Nos cours sont vraiment passionnants ! La matière que je préfère est l'Astronomie, mais les Potions, les Sortilèges, la Métamorphose et la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sont également très intéressants._

 _Grâce aux livres de la Bibliothèque, j'ai réussi à apprendre le sortilège pour mettre une flamme verte dans un petit bocal pour me tenir au chaud pendant la récréation et le match de Quidditch quand je ne suis pas à la Bibliothèque._

 _En parlant de Quidditch, le premier de la saison a été gagné de peu grâce à une feinte de Wronski de Matthew Londubat, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle face aux Serdaigles, c'était impressionnant ! Le vrai Quidditch n'a vraiment rien à voir aux matchs que l'on faisait dans le jardin tous ensembles ! Bien sûr, je ne pourrais pas être prit cette année comme toi, mais je vais m'entraîner et j'espère vraiment être prit dans l'équipe l'année prochaine, peut-être en tant que Poursuiveur, ou attrapeur je ne sais pas encore. Tu m'aideras à m'entraîner dis Papa s'il te plaît ?_

Harry sourit, attendrit. Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer les yeux rêveurs que devait avoir son fils à ce moment précis. Son écriture frénétique exprimait aisément son impatience et la joie qu'il devait ressentir. Une bulle de bonheur enflait dans sa poitrine et semblait sur le point d'exploser, faisant ainsi disparaître sa lassitude et sa tristesse qui, depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, semblaient être devenus permanentes. La lettre de son fils était une béatitude dans sa vie et Albus lui rappelait ses souvenirs de première année, l'excitation qu'il avait ressenti en arrivant à Hogwarts, puis la sensation de liberté qu'il avait eue lorsqu'il était monté pour la première fois sur un balais, et les repas, les cours, le château et tous ses moindres recoins... Puis, après s'être perdu pendant quelques secondes dans ses pensées, il reprit sa lecture attentive.

 _Les garçons de mon dortoir sont sans intérêt, ni gentils, ni méchants, juste pas du tout intéressants. Sauf peut-être un garçon blond qui s'appelle Scorpius, il semble différent des autres de notre âge, j'ai l'impression qu'on se ressemble un peu. Tu sais s'il est gentil Papa, Scorpius ? Je ne sais pas si je dois aller le voir, ou attendre qu'il vienne vers moi ? Je pense qu'on pourrait être amis._

 _Désolé, je dois aller à la bibliothèque pour réviser mon cours de botanique, j'ai vraiment hâte de vous revoir pour Noël, tu commences à me manquer et maman aussi._

 _Je t'embrasse (et embrasse aussi maman pour moi s'il te plaît)._

 _Albus_

Draco lui ayant dit qu'il pouvait venir n'importe quand, il n'eut aucun mal à entrer dans la forteresse que constituait le domaine Malefoy. Arrivé devant la porte majestueuse, Harry hésita quant à l'attitude à adopter. Devait-il sonner ? Attendre qu'on lui ouvre ? Entrer directement ? La réponse s'imposa rapidement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, l'invitant à pénétrer dans la demeure. Avec réserve, Harry enleva son manteau, son écharpe et ses gants qu'il mit sous son bras, et avança prudemment dans le hall éclairé par la lueur timide de l'astre du jour hivernal et matinal qui transperçait la grande baie vitrée. Pendant un très court instant, le brun eut l'impression d'être sur une autre planète, dans un autre univers...

Au centre du soleil. Les rayons caressaient avec douceur sa peau pâle, et il s'arrêta au milieu du hall et s'assit sur le tapis moelleux afin d'apprécier cette chaleur protectrice. C'était agréable... Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas sentit aussi bien, aussi apaisé ? Il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Il resta assis à cet endroit pendant plusieurs minutes, puis se souvint qu'il n'était pas venu ici pour se faire dorer au soleil. Le brun enleva ses lunettes, puis secoua sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place avant de se relever souplement. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier menant au premier étage. Contrairement au hall, ce dernier était plongé dans l'obscurité puisqu'il ne possédait aucune fenêtre, et il chercha pendant quelques secondes à tâtons avant de se souvenir qu'il avait une baguette magique et que le sortilège Lumos est un des nombreux avantages à être un sorcier. Toutes les portes étaient closes, exceptée une, d'où provenait un son étrange, comme si la personne était en train de suffoquer, et cherchait à tout prix un peu d'air. Intrigué, le survivant se dirigea vers la source de ce bruit inquiétant.

La pièce était une immense salle de bain, d'immenses miroirs tapissaient la plupart des murs. C'était tellement impressionnant qu'Harry vit la porte s'ouvrir sur environ dix reflets qui l'observaient, d'un air accusateur sous tous les angles possibles et imaginables. C'était assez perturbant mais, ce qui l'était encore plus, c'était l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait dos à lui, face au plus grand miroir, à sa gauche, au-dessus de deux rangées de gros lavabos somptueux et sophistiqués. De l'eau abondante s'échappaient de ceux du haut, rejoignant ceux du bas comme un toboggan, donnant la curieuse impression d'être en pleine nature, au pied d'une cascade de montagne.

Cette situation, cette crinière blonde, presque blanche dos à lui rappela douloureusement de sanglants souvenirs d'Hogwarts. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu dans les toilettes des filles, tout au fond du deuxième étage, là où loge, depuis de longues années Mimi Geignarde lors de sa sixième année, lorsqu'il avait fait un duel avec Draco, qui s'était soldé par un Sectusempra qui avait vidé son ennemi de son sang. Si Rogue n'avait pas été là à ce moment-là... Il avait préféré ne pas y penser à l'époque, il avait préféré effacer ce souvenir de son esprit, et ne comptait pas commencer à regretter maintenant, pas après tant d'années. Après-tout, ressasser le passé dans le présent n'avait jamais été une bonne idée pour le futur, et il avait déjà assez mauvaise conscience en ce moment pour se préoccuper des erreurs du Harry qu'il était à seize ans ou de ses regrets passés.

Il s'approcha silencieusement du blond et lui posa doucement la main sur l'épaule. Il remarqua que sa chemise blanche était devenue transparente, tant elle était trempée de sueur, et, à ce moment-là, il commença réellement à s'inquiéter. Ce dernier sursauta violemment et s'accrocha à cette main comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage, comme s'il suppliait de ne plus jamais le lâcher. C'est seulement quand la main fine de Draco, glaciale et moite se posa sur la sienne, qu'Harry fut totalement persuadé que quelque chose clochait.

\- Draco ? Hésita-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Sa voix résonna dans la pièce, et il n'eut en retour que son propre écho.

L'ancien Serpentard semblait être en train de s'étranglé avec ses sanglots, et l'élu se demanda depuis combien de temps était-il là, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Le reflet qu'il vit pendant un instant dans le miroir lui fit froid dans le dos. Il ressemblait à un revenant, avec sa peau encore plus blanche que d'habitude, son teint fantomatique, ses immenses cernes et ses joues creuses, comme si cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne dormait plus. Il donnait l'impression d'être une statue en verre sur le point de se briser au moindre coup de vent.

\- Potter... Sa voix était faible, lasse, éteinte et serra profondément le cœur du brun. Mon père... Mon père va sortir de prison.

* * *

Coucou ! Je ne dirais pas désolée pour le retard, il n'est pas minuit et par conséquent je suis encore dans les temps ! (Halleluya !)

Pour répondre aux reviews :

 _Nahyra : Merci beaucoup pour ta review 3 Non, ça ne s'améliore pas, ni pour Harry, ni pour les autres d'ailleurs, et ce n'est que le début… Mais ils vont avoir des bons moments… Enfin… Je te laisse découvrir… En tout cas, ce n'est pas gagné…_

 _Pouika : Merci pour toutes tes reviews, cela me fait toujours plaisir_

 _NonoPourVousServir : Harry est beaucoup trop gentil… Mais bon… Peut-on lui en vouloir… Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je sens que vous allez me haïr pour cette fin de chapitre…Mais… Le sadisme c'est cool !... (Ne me tapez pas s'il vous plaît )

Merci à tous de suivre cette fanfiction, je suis extrêmement touchée que vous soyez si nombreux…Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela prenne une telle ampleur… Wow, déjà le chapitre 11, j'ai l'impression d'avoir commencé à poster il y a quelques semaines seulement… C'est assez dingue en fait…

Je remercie une fois de plus Ratonlaveur5 sans qui cette Fanfiction n'aurait ni saveur, ni constance… Sans qui cette fanfiction ne serait même pas publiée en fait… Je t'aime fort 3

À dans deux semaines pour la suite !

 _A.b.a.P_


	12. La douleur d'un Serpent

Bonsoir,

Ceci est un Rarry (Ron-Harry, homophobes passez votre chemin) que j'ai écrit pour une amie très chère à mon coeur (et c'est également mon deuxième passage sur ff donc comment vous dire que j'ai la pression...), qui devait à la base être un One Shot... Mais, comme vous allez le voir, c'est un peu parti en live à ce niveau...

Au niveau du postage, je pense poster toutes les deux semaines, là où le vent me portera ;)

*Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire en revanche vient uniquement de mon cerveau de Littéraire fangirl et cinglée :p *

* * *

Chapitre 12 : La douleur d'un Serpent :

De prison ? Mais... Il n'était pas censé être emprisonné à vie ?

Harry ne savait pas comment réagir à cette nouvelle. Bien sûr, le blond lui avait parlé de Lucius Malefoy, et lui-même était au courant du personnage qu'il était, mais, le fait que la sortie d'Askaban de son père fasse cet effet-là à Draco lui fit froid dans le dos. L'ancien Serpentard semblait terrifié à l'idée de revoir son père, et cela ne pouvait qu'être mauvais, non seulement pour leur amitié, mais aussi pour Ginny. De plus, Askaban ne laissait jamais réellement personne saint d'esprit. Ayant déjà eu à faire aux Détraqueurs, le brun n'osait pas imaginer ce que cela devait être de les côtoyer en permanence. Hagrid, Sirius... Leur passage à la prison leur avait laissé un souvenir cuisant et ils étaient effrayés rien que d'en parler.

Il ouvrit donc ses bras au blond, qui semblait être sur le point de se briser. Ce dernier se retourna pour se réfugier sans un mot dans cette étreinte chaleureuse, accueillante et protectrice que son torse devait être pour Draco. Il lui passa maladroitement la main dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur pour calmer les tremblements de son ami, agité de soubresauts incessants et incontrôlables. Les jambes de l'ancien Serpentard se dérobèrent presque immédiatement et Harry qui ne s'attendait pas au soudain poids chancela avant de se reprendre comme il le pouvait pour ne pas le faire tomber. Draco était comme une marionnette, une poupée de chiffon, une barque dans un océan houleux, un brin d'herbe dans une tempête ballotté dans tous les sens sans qu'il n'y oppose aucune résistance. Lui qui était si fier de ne dépendre de rien ni personne d'autre que lui-même, qui n'avait jamais montré la moindre preuve de faiblesse envers quiconque, lui qui était si arrogant et présomptueux lors de leurs premières années à Hogwarts, si fier de venir d'une famille de Sangs-Purs. Cet homme-là, même s'il agaçait Harry au plus haut point était le vrai Draco, et, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, il n'aurait voulu qu'il change pour rien au monde. Sans ce côté si désagréable et son costume noir impeccable, il ne pouvait être Draco Malefoy, juste une pâle copie dépourvue d'intérêt. Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes, le temps que le blond se calme un peu, puis, le blond s'écarta, mettant ainsi une certaine distance entre eux. Il était légèrement gêné par leur rapprochement soudain et s'éloigna brusquement du brun pour s'asseoir contre l'un des murs immaculés et glaciales de la salle de bain, ses bras entourant ses genoux repliés contre lui. L'élu resta à l'écart et attendit silencieusement que l'ancien Serpentard prenne la parole.

Désolé d'avoir craqué comme ça Potter, je... j'ai juste beaucoup de soucis en ce moment, et... C'était la nouvelle de trop... Sa voix, bien que toujours un peu faible avait tout de même reprit une certaine contenance et fermeté.

Ton père...Devina Harry avec une certaine hésitation quant à la tournure de la situation.

Oui soupir a-t-il, un air las sur le visage. Je commençais juste à refaire ma vie. Une vie sans l'ombre de Lucius Malefoy planant au-dessus de chacun de mes actes, chacune de mes pensées, chacun de mes gestes. J'avais peur de lui, de sa violence, de l'image qu'il faisait ressortir de ce qu'était un père, comme si c'était tout à fait normal d'être ainsi avec son enfant. Et j'ai toujours vécu comme ça. Alors bien sûr, je n'étais pas heureux lorsqu'il s'est fait enfermer, mais... Quand il a été arrêté, j'ai ressenti un soulagement en quelque sorte... J'ai commencé à vivre par moi-même... C'était difficile, mais je commence juste à m'en sortir. Et, maintenant que je sais qu'il va sortir, je suis totalement perdu... Avoua-t-il avec une certaine réserve dans la voix.

Tu veux que j'essaye de faire quelque chose pour que ton père ne sorte pas ? Demanda le brun.

Non, c'est gentil Potter, mais je ne vais pas éternellement faire reculer la sortie de mon père à cause de peurs enfantines complètement idiotes. Déclara le blond d'un air las. Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment mon seul problème en ce moment. Cette annonce a juste été la goutte de potion de trop qui a fait déborder le chaudron. Un éclat de douleur passa dans ses yeux orageux, puis plongeant quelques instants dans une profonde torpeur, torturé par ses pensées, pensif. Il finit par secouer la tête et reprit son masque inexpressif habituel. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Oui, bien sûr répondit aussitôt Harry

Est-ce-que tu pourras prendre soin de Ginny pour moi quand mon père sortira de prison je te prie ? Je vais faire attention à ce que mon père n'apprenne pas la relation que nous avons partagé pendant quelques temps, mais s'il s'avère qu'un jour, cela arrive aux oreilles de Lucius, cela pourrait être dangereux, au temps pour moi que pour elle.

Bien entendu, tu peux compter sur moi Draco.

Merci. Soupira le blond, comme si l'ancien Gryffondor venait de le libérer d'un immense poids. Sinon, assez parlé de moi, tu étais venu pour une raison non ?

Euh... Oui mais... Commença Harry, avec la ferme intention d'en savoir plus sur les raisons de l'état dans lequel il avait retrouvé son ami. Puis, il s'interrompit immédiatement lorsqu'il vit le regard suppliant que lui lança l'ancien Serpentard, et reprit d'un ton hésitant. Oui, oui je voulais te parler de Ron. Je ne supporte plus la situation dans laquelle je nous ai plongé. Ni mon cœur, ni mon cerveau apparemment.

Comment ça ? Demanda le blond avec curiosité. Il était beaucoup plus à l'aise depuis que la conversation n'était plus portée sur lui.

C'est à dire que... Balbutia le brun en sentant ses joues s'embraser. Le souvenir cuisant de son agréable songe du matin lui revint en mémoire à la vitesse d'un Sombral au galop. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de rêves à propos de son meilleur ami, en revanche, cela faisait plusieurs dizaines d'années que son imagination n'était allée aussi loin dans le côté « sexuel ». Il avait la désagréable impression d'être revenu adolescent. À l'époque ou le rouquin dormait dans la même pièce que lui. J'ai fait un rêve...

Continues Potter, ça commence à devenir intéressant. Ton inconscient te jouerait-il des tours ? Répondit Malefoy, les yeux railleurs.

Pour une fois, Harry ne réagit pas du tout, et baissa les yeux, comme un enfant prit en faute. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être ridicule et une boule se forma dans sa gorge, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer son discours.

Disons que... Ce n'est pas un rêve qu'il me serait possible de raconter à un dîner de famille...

En même temps, quand on est amoureux de son meilleur ami, et que cet ami en question est le frère de la femme de celui qui est amoureux de son meilleur ami, et, soit dit en passant que sa meilleure amie est la femme de son meilleur ami, les dîners de famille sont tout de suite plus compliqués à gérer qu'une banale discussion sur les Canons de Chudley.

Mon cerveau... Il va exploser...Gémit Harry en se massant de façon exagérée les tempes afin mimer un effroyable mal de tête.

Tu l'as cherché Potter ! Quelle idée d'être tombé amoureux de Weasley, non mais franchement !

Dit celui qui est tombé raide dingue amoureux de ma femme ! Répliqua Harry du tac au tac.

A ses mots, Draco oublia instantanément la bonne humeur qu'il avait retrouvé grâce à l'ancien Gryffondor et se rembrunit. Avec l'arrivée inattendue d'Harry ce matin et leurs conversations, il avait presque cessé de penser à ses problèmes de cœur, et au désordre innommable qu'ils mettaient depuis quelques temps dans sa vie, presque.  
Harry comprit rapidement que sa blague n'avait pas vraiment eut l'effet escompté, et tenta d'attirer comme il le pouvait les pensées du blond ailleurs que sur ces idées noires qui semblaient avoir de nouveau prit l'entière possession de son esprit.

Draco j'ai une question.

Hum ? Fit le blond sans grande conviction.

Tu as eu des nouvelles de ton fils récemment ?

Au mot « fils », Draco releva instantanément la tête et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur nouvelle et se lança dans un monologue interminable.

 _Déviation subtile pour qu'il cesse de broyer du noir réussi !_

\- Il m'a écrit en début de semaine. J'avais un peu peur qu'il soit perdu et rejeté, mais il a l'air de s'être adapté à Hogwarts et ses élèves. Il m'a parlé de ses facilités en cours. Je crois que ce qu'il préfère c'est les Sortilèges. Il semblait très intéressé lorsque je lui ai parlé de l'étude des Runes lorsqu'il était petit, il doit sûrement attendre avec impatience sa troisième année. Une autre matière qui le passionne c'est le Quidditch. Bien sûr il ne peut pas faire partie de l'équipe mais il m'a raconté en détails le premier match de la saison, il est certain qu'il postulera l'année prochaine, sûrement au poste d'attrapeur, comme son père. Sa voix vibrait de fierté et Harry eut la certitude que Ginny et la femme de son ami étaient secondaires par rapport à ce que représentait son fils. Ce qui, dans la situation actuelle l'arrangeait bien. Il préférait voir Draco émerveillé en imaginant son fils à Hogwarts plutôt que pleurant dans sa salle de bain à cause de ses problèmes de cœur divers et variés. Harry se perdit quelques instants dans ses pensées, son regard vagabondant sur les miroirs qui couvraient les murs de la salle de bain avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur l'ancien Serpentard qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur. D'après son regard, il semblait lui avoir posé une question, mais le brun n'en avait pas entendu un traître mot.

Pardon Draco tu m'as parlé ?

Je te demandais si tu avais reçu une lettre de ton fils. Fit le blond en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré.

Oui, pas plus tard que ce matin ! D'ailleurs, il m'a écrit à propos du Quidditch, de ses matières préférées, et d'un certain Scorpius. Répondit Harry avec un sourire, se remémorant la lettre de son fils qui lui avait fait si chaud au cœur.

Ton fils ? Albus ? Il a parlé de Scorpius ? Demanda l'ancien Serpentard d'un air étonné.

Oui, étrange hein ? Il m'a dit qu'ils étaient dans le même dortoir, je suppose donc qu'Albus a été reparti à Serpentard, tout comme ton fils, il m'a même avoué que ses camarades de dortoir étaient tous dépourvus d'intérêt, excepté un certain blondinet.

Vraiment très étrange. Fit Draco, pensif. Puis, un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il ajouta d'un air moqueur. Ils vont mieux s'entendre que nous à leur âge. J'espère vraiment pour Albus qu'il est moins prétentieux que son père sinon sa tête va finir par exploser à force d'enfler !

\- Tu peux parler ! Tu veux que je te rappelle le nombre de fois où tu as été insupportable ?! Répliqua Harry, un air de défi dans la voix. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu à Hogwarts, à l'époque d'Halloween où il se chamaillait avec Ron pour savoir lequel de leur deux déguisements (un vampire pour Harry et une pièce d'échec Cavalier pour Ron la plupart du temps) était le plus effrayant… Attendez une seconde… Ron, encore Ron… Peu importe le sujet de conversation il fallait que cela en revienne à Ron… Aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontent, Harry n'avait aucun souvenir heureux sans son meilleur ami à ses côtés, ce qui rendait le « on tente d'oublier ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami » assez complexe.

\- Moi ? Insupportable ? Jamais ! Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre ! J'ai toujours été un enfant adorable, modèle, parfaitement éduqué sans aucunes mauvaises manières ! s'offusqua le blond d'un ton faussement outré.

\- Je te rappelle que tu m'as cassé le nez en sixième année ! Et ce n'est qu'une des nombreuses choses que tu m'as fait subir ! Répondit Harry en positionnant ses poings sur ses hanches, imitant ainsi à la perfection une colère exagérée.

Puis, l'image de la légendaire fouine s'imposa à son esprit, et il ne put conserver son sérieux plus longtemps. Il éclata d'un rire puissant, venant du plus profond de ses entrailles, rapidement suivit par son meilleur ennemi, cela faisait tellement de bien. Ils s'amusèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, à se remémorer leurs souvenirs, riant sur la transformation en fouine du blond, leur premier cours de balais, la fois où Draco s'était retrouvé avec Rusard et ses acolytes dans un placard à balais au lieu de la Salle sur Demande et Harry songea intérieurement qu'il préférait ce Draco-là à celui qui lui avait été donné à voir auparavant, définitivement.

* * *

Heyyyyyyyyyyy, ça faisait longtemps …

Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! (Se cache derrière un coussin pour ne pas recevoir de projectiles)

Je suis vraiment désolée de ma loooooooooooooongue absence mais j'étais pas mal occupée ces derniers temps, à tel point que je n'arrivais même plus à écrire, c'est dire !

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Ça fait plaisir de revenir à la maison ! :3

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. Le fait de voir Harry remonter le moral de Draco et de les voir se souvenir du bon vieux temps à Poudlard m'éclate assez, je l'avoue.

Je tiens une nouvelle fois à remercier Ratonlaveur5 sans qui cette Fanfic ne serait qu'une vague idée perdue dans un océan de tourments entre des Fanfic Quinntana et autre Clexa qui se promènent librement dans mon esprit et dont je ne parviens pas à saisir assez de matière pour les coucher par écrit…*

Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à suivre malgré mon absence vous êtes géniaux !

À dans deux semaines pour la suite, cette fois-ci, normalement, je serai dans les temps !

Prenez soin de vous !

AlwaysbeaPanda


	13. Prends moi tout entier

Hey !

Ceci est un Rarry (Ron-Harry, homophobes passez votre chemin) que j'ai écrit pour une amie très chère à mon cœur (et c'est également mon deuxième passage sur ff donc comment vous dire que j'ai la pression...), qui devait à la base être un One Shot... Mais, comme vous allez le voir, c'est un peu parti en live à ce niveau...

Au niveau du postage, je pense poster toutes les deux semaines, là où le vent me portera ;)

*Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire en revanche vient uniquement de mon cerveau de Littéraire fangirl et cinglée :p *

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Prends moi tout entier :

La lettre d'Albus et l'épisode « Malefoy » avaient redonné du baume au cœur à Harry, tant et si bien que, lorsque Ron apparu par sa cheminée, couvert de poussière à tel point qu'on ne voyait même plus ses cheveux flamboyants, ni ses tâches de rousseur qui, habituellement constellaient son visage rieur Harry ne put s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Il s'était promis de dissiper les malentendus entre le rouquin et lui, mais il en était incapable. Son bas ventre s'agitait, se retournant dans tous les sens, et une douce chaleur s'en échappait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait autrement dit, en permanence, puisqu'ils travaillaient ensembles. Certes la réaction du rouquin la dernière fois qu'il avait tenté de se rapprocher de lui avait fini par le faire fuir, mais cela avait au moins eut le mérite de prouver qu'il ne rendait pas Ron indifférent. Cela ne lui rendait pas la chose plus facile, bien au contraire. S'il avait été certain que son meilleur ami ne partageait pas ses sentiments, il aurait laissé tomber, tout simplement.

Mais, en ce moment même, la petite bulle d'espoir qu'il avait tant de mal à réprimer enflait en lui, prenant possession de ses facultés mentales et, par conséquent, l'empêchaient de réfléchir. Rien que sa présence dégageait une agréable sensation de bien-être en lui et le perturbait au plus haut point. Harry ne pouvait tout simplement pas ignorer tous les signaux contradictoires que lui envoyait Ron, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. C'est donc machinalement qu'il se dirigea vers son meilleur ami qui grognait à propos des moyens de transport inadaptés aux personnes du Ministère. Lorsqu'ils ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, le brun entreprit d'épousseter énergiquement son uniforme sans faire attention au léger mouvement de recul du rouquin qui venait de s'apercevoir de la présence du Survivant. Néanmoins, il n'y opposa pas de réelle résistance et se laissa faire. Il finit rapidement le corps, puis s'attaqua au visage, sans réfléchir davantage aux conséquences que pourraient avoir ses gestes.

Plus il essuyait le masque de sueur et de suie qui couvrait l'intégralité du rouquin, plus le brun se rendait compte que les vacances en Australie n'étaient qu'un lointain souvenir pour lui. Son visage était rongé par l'inquiétude et la fatigue et Harry éprouva immédiatement une grande culpabilité qui fut immédiatement balayée lorsque ses doigts atteignirent ses lèvres. Son cœur l'emportant sur sa raison après plusieurs dizaines d'années à se priver du corps du rouquin, il sentit le dernier rempart qu'il avait tenté d'ériger dans son esprit se briser, enfin. Sa main gauche se dirigea doucement, tout doucement vers son oreille dont il suivit le contour lentement afin d'essuyer toute trace de suie.

Ron réagit immédiatement au contact. Harry ne sut pas vraiment si c'était à cause de sa main sur son oreille, ou celle traçant le contour de ces lèvres tant désirées, mais le rouquin ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir rauque. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité. Harry ne put s'empêcher de dévorer le rouquin du regard, et ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment être dérangé par la situation, contrairement à d'habitude.

Cette fois-ci, Ron ne détourna pas le regard, il ne s'enfuit pas en courant avec l'excuse bidon qu'il avait quelque chose de « très important » à faire dans un bureau à l'autre bout du Ministère. Il se contenta de rester en face de son meilleur ami, sans autre bruit que leurs respirations saccadées se faisant écho, comme si elles se trouvaient enfin, après tant d'années à se chercher. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient rapprochés, plus encore si c'était possible, comme si chacun d'eux avait un besoin pressant de sentir le corps de l'autre contre le sien, de goûter sa peau, ses lèvres dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient rapprochés, plus encore si c'était possible, comme si chacun d'eux avait un besoin pressant de sentir le corps de l'autre contre le sien, de goûter sa peau, ses lèvres dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps. Mais Ron ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Lentement, il vint se saisir des poignets de son meilleur ami et l'écarta doucement de lui.

\- On ne peut pas faire ça, Harry. Murmura doucement le rouquin.

\- Faire quoi ? Demanda innocemment le brun.

Bien sûr, il savait de quoi parlait son meilleur ami. Mais il se sentait d'humeur mutine. Comme chaque fois qu'il était proche de Ron, il se sentait revivre, renaître. Il ne laisserait plus jamais cette sensation de renaissance le quitter. Ils avaient assez joué, il voulait Ron, et il le voulait maintenant.

\- Tu sais de quoi je parle. Marmonna le Weasley en rougissant légèrement.

\- Oui. Oui je crois que je sais de quoi tu parles, mais je voudrais que tu le dises.

\- On dirait que ça te fait rire ! S'exclama soudain le rouquin avec colère. Mais ce n'est pas drôle Harry ! Deux meilleurs amis, deux pères de famille ne sont pas censés, pas censés…

\- Pas censés quoi ? Chuchota Harry, en se rapprochant doucement de Ron. Dis-moi. Je veux l'entendre.

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, le survivant avait retrouvé le contrôle de ses actes et de sa vie. Il voulait entendre la vérité de la bouche de Ron, il voulait enfin l'entendre dire, ce qu'il avait attendu pendant 25 ans.

\- Depuis, depuis début Juillet, je… je… Bon sang Harry, je ressens des choses que je ne devrais pas ressentir ! J'ai… j'ai envie de…

Le brun pouvait voir l'indécision dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier semblait à la fois déterminé, et complètement perdu. Brusquement, il relâcha sa prise sur les poignets de son meilleur ami, et il l'attrapa à la taille, collant son corps contre le sien. Ses gestes trahissaient sa frustration, et Harry se sentis rougir quand il se rendis compte, qu'il pouvait sentir la preuve du désir de Ron tout contre sa cuisse. Cette seule constatation eu pour effet de plonger le brun dans un délicieux brouillard. Peu importe qu'il soit dans un lieu public, qui plus est dans son bureau, il ne voyait plus que Ron, ne sentais plus que Ron. Le reste du monde s'était évaporé et le survivant sentait qu'il allait craquer.

\- Dis-le. Murmura Harry. Dis-le à voix haute.

\- De toi. Murmura alors le rouquin, d'une voix étrangement calme. J'ai envie de toi. J'ai envie de toi comme je n'ai jamais eu envie de personne.

Quelque chose explosa à l'intérieur de la poitrine d'Harry. Toute la pression, tout ce qu'il avait retenu, qu'il retenait depuis ce moment d'égarement allongé sur ce même tapis quelques semaines plus tôt, tout cela explosa à l'intérieur de lui en un immense feu d'artifice coloré. Un grand sourire vint illuminer son visage et, après avoir pris le temps d'ôter ses lunettes, il se jeta sur les lèvres de Ron sans la moindre hésitation, laissant tous ses doutes derrières lui.

Le baiser fut brutal et passionné. Les deux hommes avaient si longtemps retenus leurs pulsions, que maintenant qu'ils les laissaient s'exprimer, il était impossible pour eux de les réfréner ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Ron dévorait les lèvres de son meilleur ami avec tant d'ardeur, que nul n'aurait pu croire que quelques minutes auparavant, c'est lui qui était réticent à l'idée d'avoir ce genre de rapport avec le brun. Mais ce n'est pas Harry qui allait s'en plaindre, loin de là. Les lèvres du rouquin étaient exactement comme il les avait rêvés. Douce et chaude, elles épousaient les siennes à la perfection, lui faisant éprouver des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'imaginé ressentir. Les mains de Ron agrippaient ses hanches si fort, qu'il allait probablement lui laisser des marques, mais Harry n'en avait que faire. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était que Ron n'arrête jamais de mordiller passionnément sa lèvre inférieure. Le brun avait l'impression d'être un homme perdu dans le désert : il mourrait de soif, et les lèvres de son meilleur ami était comme une source d'eau fraiche. Il n'avait de cesse de les lécher pour apaiser la chaleur qui menaçait de le consommer tout entier.

Mais rapidement, le désir se fit plus fort, plus impérieux. Ils avaient besoin de plus, de tellement plus qu'un simple baiser pour calmer le feu qui les dévorait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Impatient, Ron descendit ses mains sur la chute de rein du survivant tout en forçant la barrière de ses lèvres avec sa langue. Leurs muscles buccaux se rencontrèrent alors et entamèrent une danse passionnée. Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les mains de Ron pétrissaient ses fesses sans ménagement, l'excitant plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'avouer, et sa langue faisait des choses absolument incroyables. Elle était chaude, et s'enroulait à la perfection autour de la sienne. Le survivant ne pouvait que glisser encore et encore ses mains dans les cheveux si doux du Weasley, les agrippant avec passion. Tout d'un coup, le rouquin attira la langue de son meilleur ami à l'intérieur de sa bouche, et entrepris de la sucer dans un mouvement pour le moins équivoque. Sans pouvoir sans empêcher, Harry gémit bruyamment.

Ce simple son eu pour effet de réduire à néant le peu de scrupules que Ron possédait encore. Dans un grognement de désir pur, qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver follement excitant, le rouquin passa ses mains sous les fesses de son meilleur ami et le souleva de terre. Harry eu tout juste le temps d'entourer la taille de l'autre homme avec ses jambes, puis Ron le plaqua violemment contre le mur le plus proche. Le rouquin se sentait pris d'une frénésie sans nom, comme il n'en avait jamais connu. S'arrachant à la bouche de son meilleur ami, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Comme il était beau. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille comme du temps de Poudlard, quand il ne prenait pas encore la peine de les coiffer. Ron ne lui avait jamais dit combien il aimait ce qu'Hermione et Ginny qualifiaient sans cesse « d'apparence négligée ». Il aimait également ses lèvres, ses lèvres à présent rouge et gonflées grâce à lui. Mais ce qu'il préféré chez son meilleur ami, ce qu'il avait toujours préféré à dire vrai, c'était ses yeux. Le monde entier s'accordait à dire qu'Harry Potter avait des yeux à tomber par terre. Mais personne ne les avait encore vu comme lui les voyait. À la fois brillant d'un amour trop longtemps contenu, assombris d'un désir puissant et voilé par un plaisir intense. Ron était persuadé qu'il aurait pu jouir rien qu'en regardant dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Mais il y avait une foule de chose qu'il désirait faire avant d'en arriver là. Harry semblait frustré par l'immobilité du roux, et il appuya sur sa tête avec un petit gémissement pour l'attirer de nouveau à lui.

\- Tout de suite mon amour. Chuchota Ron avant de plonger dans son cou qu'il entreprit de sucer et de mordiller avec ardeur.

Ni Harry, ni lui ne s'arrêtèrent sur l'emploi d'un tel surnom, cela leur semblait tellement naturel. Il ne fallut d'ailleurs pas longtemps au rouquin pour trouver ce point précis, juste derrière l'oreille, qui fit gémir Harry plus fort encore que la fois précédente. Rendu fou par ce simple son, le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de projeter brusquement son bassin en avant à la rencontre de celui du brun. Le contact de leurs deux érections à travers leurs vêtements fut si bon, si inattendu, que tout deux ne purent s'empêcher de pousser un râle de pure extase. Ils cessèrent de s'embrasser une seconde, le temps pour Ron d'arracher le devant de la robe de son meilleur ami en faisant sauter tous les boutons, puis ils se jetèrent de nouveau l'un sur l'autre.

\- Bordel Harry… Haleta le Weasley entre deux baiser. Je te veux tellement.

\- Alors prend moi. Soupira le brun. Prends-moi tout entier, Ron.

Le ton sur lequel le survivant venait de prononcer ses mots était si doux, si décidé, qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de s'appeler Hermione pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Harry l'aimait. Harry Potter aimait Ronald Weasley, et il se donnait à lui de la plus pure et de la plus belle des manières. Peu importe qu'ils soient en ce moment même dans le bureau du directeur des Aurors, peu importe qu'ils soient tous les deux mariés, peu importe qu'ils n'aient pris le temps ni de parler, ni de régler leurs problèmes respectifs, ce matin, ils allaient s'aimer.

\- Tu es sûr ? Ne put s'empêcher de le questionner Ron.

\- Oui, oui, oui mille fois oui.

Alors, d'un grand geste de bras agacé, le Weasley balaya la surface du bureau de son ami, et vint l'y allonger avec une infini douceur. Le contraste entre la passion qu'il ressentait et cette douceur faisait naitre en Ron des sensations pour lequel il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt. Et quand Harry tira à son tour sur sa robe pour finalement la lui arracher, quand la main du brun pénétra sans difficulté la couche de vêtement que le roux portait encore pour venir se saisir de son sexe, alors Ron su qu'il s'était perdu.

\- Êtes-vous prêt, Mr Weasley à faire de longues et dures heures supplémentaires jusqu'au bout de la nuit ? Susurra Harry à l'oreille du rouquin avec une frénésie et une audace qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

\- On commence quand ? Balbutia le Weasley, en tentant désespérément de trouver ses mots sous la vague de plaisir qui l'assaillait de toute part.

À ce moment-là, Harry eut l'impression d'avoir attendu toute sa vie pour vivre ce moment. Ils étaient dans un monde, leur monde, et rien, ni personne n'aurait pu détruire ce moment parfait de bo…

\- « Harry, tu peux me signer ça s'il te plaît, c'est très urgent, j'ai besoin de l'envoyer tout de s… Par la barbe de Merlin ! »

Draco venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, le visage trempé de sueur, comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Puis, se tourna vers les deux hommes qui tentaient désespérément de rendre cette situation un peu moins embarrassante, en vain.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde ! Pas taper s'il vous plaît :3

Je suis totalement paumée au niveau du temps, ça fait deux semaines ? Anyway, de toute façon je ne suis pas vraiment dispo pour les prochaines semaines alors autant poster maintenant

Je tiens à remercier Pouika et Nahyra qui suivent cette fanfiction depuis le tout début et qui sont toujours là à lire mes chapitres malgré ce postage totalement irrégulier.

Nahyra, merci pour ta dernière review, ça me touche beaucoup !

Et merci également à Ratonlaveur5 une fois de plus, sans qui rien de tout cela n'existerait, et surtout pas ce chapitre sans ta présence, tu arrives à exposer leurs sensations d'une façon qui m'échappe totalement mais qui est juste géniale 3 Je tiens également à préciser que j'ai l'immense honneur d'avoir (enfin ?) eu une review de mon cher Ratonlaveur5, Halleluya ! RDV dans deux ans pour la prochaine ! XD Moi aussi je t'aime :p

Merci d'avoir écrit le passage Rarry au fait, encore XD

Et souviens-toi, jusqu'au bout de la nuit... ;) (clin d'œil suggestif)

À bientôt tout le monde !

 _ **A.b.a.P**_


	14. Oh non pitié, pas encore…

Coucou !

Ceci est un Rarry (Ron-Harry, homophobes passez votre chemin) que j'ai écrit pour une amie très chère à mon cœur (et c'est également mon deuxième passage sur ff donc comment vous dire que j'ai la pression...), qui devait à la base être un One Shot... Mais, comme vous allez le voir, c'est un peu parti en live à ce niveau...

Au niveau du postage, je pense poster toutes les deux semaines, là où le vent me portera ;)

*Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire en revanche vient uniquement de mon cerveau de Littéraire fangirl et cinglée :p *

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Oh non pitié, pas encore…

Draco venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, le visage trempé de sueur, comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de façon exponentielle lorsqu'il remarqua la première chose qu'il pouvait remarquer : la main de l'Elu dans le pantalon de son meilleur ami, bien entendu. Aussitôt, il détourna les yeux des deux hommes qui tentaient désespérément de rendre cette situation un peu moins embarrassante, qu'elle ne l'était déjà, en vain. Puis, après un instant de flottement, il se cacha les yeux et hurla avec une voix stridente absolument pas naturelle :

\- « aahhhhhh ! noooooooooon mes yeux ! Au secours ça brûle ! Je ne voulais pas voir ça ! Il y a des chambres pour ça ! »

Puis il chercha la porte à tâtons, réussit à trouver la poignée, tenta d'ouvrir la porte bloquée par toutes les affaires d'Harry qui, auparavant se trouvaient sur le bureau, et se la prit dans le genou. Il se baissa donc afin de soulager un peu sa douleur, puis se redressa de toute sa hauteur et se prit l'encadrement de la porte avant d'enfin parvenir à quitter la pièce et s'enfuie en hurlant comme un demeuré, ses cris se répercutant dans le couloir froid et, par bonheur pour Harry et Ron désert du Ministère.

Évitant à tout prix le regard de Ron qui se trouvait toujours au-dessus de lui, Harry chercha à tâtons ses lunettes avant de se souvenir qu'il avait pris le temps de les enlever avant que la situation dégénère. Furieux contre lui-même, il était dans le flou le plus total et son meilleur ami ne semblait en aucun cas disposé à lui venir en aide. Puis, il se rappela qu'il était tout de même sorcier et chercha sa baguette en plissant les yeux pour voir un minimum de l'environnement autour de lui. Un grognement sourd de la part du rouquin lui apprit que ce n'était pas sa baguette qu'il venait d'atteindre.

\- Ron ? Se risqua à demander le brun avec hésitation.

\- QUOI ?! Répondit le rouquin d'un air agacé, toute douceur et envie sexuelle envolée, il avait l'air étrangement froid malgré ses joues rouges et ses cheveux en bataille. Il ne faisait plus aucun effort pour retenir le poids de son corps sur celui de son partenaire et Harry commençait à étouffer.

\- Je pourrais avoir mes lunettes ou ma baguette s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-il avec difficulté, les mots ne voulant plus sortir de sa gorge.

Son meilleur ami se releva, permettant à Harry de respirer à nouveau au passage et, d'un simple accio, il attira les lunettes du brun et les lui tendit brusquement, menaçant de les briser, sans ajouter un mot.

Retrouvant enfin l'usage d'une vue convenable, le survivant balaya la pièce sens dessus dessous du regard avant de se concentrer sur les yeux hypnotiques qu'il aimait tant. Ces derniers étaient remplis d'une rage qui fit sursauter le survivant. L'amour et la tendresse avaient laissé place à une froideur inattendue mais néanmoins logique, même si Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Ron réagissait aussi violemment lorsqu'il s'agissait de Draco. Certes, l'excitation qu'ils avaient ressenti mêlée à la frustration de ne pas avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout pouvait l'agacer, bien entendu, lui-même était extrêmement déçu de ne pas avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout, depuis le temps qu'il l'attendait, et il en voulait un peu à Draco de tomber toujours au mauvais moment mais une telle fureur… Ses yeux brillaient d'une colère sourde. On aurait dit un animal sauvage et Harry crut pendant quelques minuscules secondes qu'il allait se jeter sur lui. Ron était parfaitement immobile, les poings serrés, ses muscles saillants contractés au maximum autant que sa mâchoire et lorsqu'il parla, sa voix fut aussi brusque que son regard le suggérait.

\- Alors, tu ne vas pas le rejoindre cette fois ? Tu ne vas pas lui demander de rester pour lui signer son papier ? Railla le rouquin, un air de défi sur son visage auparavant si calme, si détendu, si… plein de désir…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Balbutia Harry avec difficulté. Une énorme boule venait de se former dans sa gorge et augmentait au fur et à mesure que la conversation se dégradait, l'empêchant de s'exprimer librement.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Enchaîna le Weasley sans aucun ménagement pour le survivant. Tu ne te souviens pas dans ce même bureau il y a environ un mois et demi ? Cela ne te rappelle rien ? Puis, face au silence torturé du brun, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot il reprit. Cette fois où, lorsque cet enfoiré est venu nous interrompre, tu m'as juste ignoré pour lui courir après, pour lui signer son fichu papier, comme si tu étais à sa botte. Alors c'est ça le Grand Harry Potter ?... Il se tut enfin et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte sans un regard en arrière, laissant Harry, seul, perdu et effondré, au milieu du capharnaüm qu'étaient devenus son bureau et son cœur. Les mots de Ron résonnaient douloureusement en lui, comme un écho rebondissant contre les parois de sa cage thoracique, une balle meurtrière qui ne s'arrêterait jamais de le blesser encore, et encore, et encore...

C'est dans cette position que Draco le retrouva, quinze minutes plus tard, assit par terre, les jambes étendues, dos à la porte par laquelle était sorti son meilleur ami, sur le tapis, ce tapis, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Hé, ça va Harry ? Demanda le blond en chuchotant, inquiet, en le prenant doucement par l'épaule. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

Harry tourna la tête d'un air absent vers Draco avant de revenir à sa position initiale, ignorant la demande de ce dernier qui s'agenouilla aussitôt en face du brun, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, l'ancien Serpentard entoura la deuxième épaule du survivant de sa grande main chaude et habituellement réconfortante et le secoua un peu plus fermement.

\- Harry ! Je te parle !

Toujours aucune réaction. On aurait dit qu'il venait de se faire prendre son âme par un des Détraqueur d'Askaban, c'était extrêmement perturbant pour la personne en face. Imaginez quelqu'un physiquement présent, mais mentalement dans une autre dimension.

\- Qu'est-ce-que Ron Weasley a bien pu… Euh…J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

À la mention de « Ron Weasley », Harry avait tourné la tête si vite que sa nuque avait craqué bruyamment, mais le brun ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu en outre mesure. Il fixait désormais le blond avec une intensité nouvelle, comme si le prénom de son meilleur ami avait réveillé quelque chose en lui. Pendant quelques instants, rien ne se passa. Puis…

\- Ne prononce plus jamais le nom de Ronald Weasley devant moi.

Le calme soudain du brun surprit Draco qui ne sût plus vraiment où se mettre, ni quoi dire. Ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé après son départ, il était un peu dans le flou quant à la suite des évènements, et Harry ne semblait pas du tout vouloir en parler. Il avait simplement entendu une porte claquer violemment et, au vu de la situation, cela devait être Weasley, mais rien de plus.

\- Harry, tenta doucement le blond, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? Je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose…

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment s'il y a quelque chose à faire tu sais… Soupira l'ancien Gryffondor. Il semblait complètement dépassé par les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Il t'a fait du mal ? Risqua le blond avec hésitation, en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Draco avait bien compris que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire une gaffe. Il évitait donc à tout prix de mentionner le nom du rouquin afin de ne pas déclencher la colère de son ami.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Répondit Harry plus fermement. Sa voix ne tremblait plus et il semblait petit à petit revenir à la surface. Puis, une futile lueur de compréhension passa dans ses beaux yeux verts et, comme s'il avait depuis tout ce temps retenu ce poids devenu insupportable pour lui, il fondit en larmes. Ces dernières étaient amères, pleines de remords et de douleur, et coulaient en abondance sur ses joues encore rougies par ce qu'il avait failli faire avec son meilleur ami.

\- Harry… Parle-moi…Laisse-moi t'aider, s'il te plaît… Répéta Draco de sa voix la plus rassurante possible. Il soufflait ses mots avec une extrême précaution, comme si le moindre son provenant de sa bouche pouvait le balayer comme un coup de vent au milieu d'une forêt. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça… Il a une famille, des enfants, c'est important pour lui… Il ne voulait pas qu'on… hoqueta le survivant entre deux sanglots.

\- De ce que votre position m'a suggéré, il ne semblait pas vraiment s'en plaindre ! Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort Potter il en avait une envie autant que toi, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Sinon il t'aurait repoussé, et, d'après ce que j'ai vu, il était plus occupé à gémir de plaisir contre la main que tu avais mis dans son pantalon que s'inquiéter de l'infidélité qu'il faisait à sa femme. Crois-moi. Et arrête donc de pleurer, tu sais très bien que cela va s'arranger entre vous ! Que peut bien être Ron Weasley sans Harry Potter ?

\- Mais… Ma femme à moi… C'est sa sœur… Gémit l'Élu avec une petite voix.

Dit comme ça… Soupira Draco en se tapant la tête de désespoir avec le plat de sa main. Bon, rentre chez toi, je m'occupe de l'autre imbécile. Ajout a-t-il sur le même ton consterné. Allez dépêche-toi ! Je ne vais pas te raccompagner jusqu'à ta chambre quand même !

Harry était beaucoup trop surprit par la réaction de son ami pour réagir, à tel point que ses larmes avaient cessé de couler et le blond dû le pousser en dehors du bureau sans ménagement puis lui claquer la porte devant le visage pour qu'il commence enfin à reprendre ses esprits. Le brun se retrouva donc en plein milieu du couloir, qui commençait petit à petit à se remplir, dégagé de son propre bureau par Draco Malefoy. Le chef des Aurors s'envoyant à moitié en l'air en pleine matinée surprit sur son bureau à demi nu avec un employé (et soit dit en passant son meilleur ami), un salarié qui le tente de le consoler, puis qui le vire de son propre bureau pour qu'il rentre chez lui, une journée habituelle au Ministère de la Magie !

* * *

Hey ! Comment ça va ? J'espère pour vous que vous êtes en vacances !

Non on n'est pas Dimanche et je n'ai strictement aucune idée de la date du dernier post, du coup comme j'avais une soudaine envie et du temps de libre pour me prendre la tête avec Ff et poster, voilà un nouveau chapitre !

Vous comprenez, les vacances et tout ça tout ça, c'est compliqué de se souvenir quel jour on est… Y a la plage, la chaleur et tout, mon petit cerveau ne suit plus…

Dis-donc, ça commence à faire ! Je n'avais pas capté qu'on en était déjà au chapitre 14… Un peu court je le conçois, mais les prochaines seront plus longs normalement… Je tiens également à préciser que j'ai dépassé les 100 pages d'écriture de cette Fanfiction, YOUHOUUUUUUUU ! (Sort les confettis)

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?

Plus sérieusement, merci, encore une fois, et éternellement, à tous ceux qui me suivent dans ce voyage au pays merveilleux du Rarry, en particulier Nahyra, Pouika pour vos reviews qui me réchauffent le cœur et une fois de plus mon petit Raton adoré, je t'aime très fort, bon peut-être pas autant qu'Harry aime Ron mais quand même ! XD 3

À la prochaine,

Merci du fond du cœur de me suivre et de me supporter, je ne serai rien sans vous…

 _ **A.b.a.P**_


	15. Les amis de mes amis ne sont pas

Bonsoir,

Ceci est un Rarry (Ron-Harry, homophobes passez votre chemin) que j'ai écrit pour une amie très chère à mon cœur (et c'est également mon deuxième passage sur ff donc comment vous dire que j'ai la pression...), qui devait à la base être un One Shot... Mais, comme vous allez le voir, c'est un peu parti en live à ce niveau...

Au niveau du postage, je pense poster toutes les deux semaines, là où le vent me portera ;)

*Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire en revanche vient uniquement de mon cerveau de Littéraire fangirl et cinglée :p *

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Les amis de mes amis ne sont pas toujours mes amis :**

Draco quant à lui ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver le rouquin. En même temps ce n'était pas bien compliqué lorsqu'on savait que le bureau de celui-ci était en face de celui d'Harry. Il suffisait simplement de suivre le doux bruit de la porte qui s'était claquée violemment suite à la dispute entre les deux anciens Gryffondor. Sans frapper par peur de se faire jeter sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que discuter avec le roux, il entra doucement dans la pièce.

Il retrouva Weasley dos à lui, les cheveux en bataille (encore plus que d'habitude). Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de remettre son haut, ni sa braguette apparemment puisque son pantalon était baissé jusqu'à un peu plus haut que le milieu de ses fesses, laissant sa ceinture se promener librement sur ses hanches. Il avait les poings serrés et semblait sur le point de taper dans quelque chose, ou quelqu'un…

Le blond se rendit compte qu'il était probablement la source de sa fureur, et le quelqu'un en question et se sentit assez mal à l'aise. Il commençait vraiment à regretter de s'être mêlé sans le vouloir de cette histoire. Le rouquin n'avait jamais pu le supporter, et le fait que ce soit lui, Draco Malefoy, qui vienne le voir pour tenter de résoudre le conflit qu'il avait en quelque sorte entamé entre Harry et Weasley n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu de sa vie songea-t-il avec une certaine appréhension. Celle-ci grandit lorsqu'il vit Ron se retourner pour lui faire face. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et Draco tenta de se tasser, comme s'il pouvait soudainement disparaître dans le sol, ou encore qu'une cape d'invisibilité pourrait comme par magie s'en entourer et ainsi fuir ce regard inquisiteur, comme la cape de Potter par exemple.

Lorsque Weasley ouvrit la bouche, Draco sut qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir indemne, ni mentalement, ni physiquement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malefoy ?! Cracha le rouquin avec une voix si méprisante que, si son pire ennemi avait été dans la même pièce, il n'y aurait eu aucune différence dans son attitude glaciale envers le blond.

\- Je voulais te parler Weasley, répondit Draco, en tentant de prendre une voix posée et calme pour ne pas envenimer davantage la situation si toutefois c'était possible.

\- Tu ne penses pas que tu en as déjà assez fait comme ça ? Il faut encore que tu te foutes de moi ? Cria le rouquin hors de lui. Ça t'amuse de briser le cœur des gens comme ça ? Comme si ce n'était pas assez dur de…de…

Draco qui était persuadé de se faire engueuler pendant une petite éternité ne fut pas au comble de sa surprise lorsque la voix du Weasley s'estompa lentement, comme un flocon se détachant du ciel pour venir se déposer délicatement sur une joue rougie par le froid.

Le rouquin se détourna immédiatement mais il ne fallut que quelques secondes au blond pour remarquer les tremblements de Weasley qui semblait en proie à une sorte de crise de panique.

Aussitôt, Draco s'approcha de lui et le prit par l'épaule pour le retourner sans ménagement. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait pourquoi Weasley lui avait tourné le dos. Mais savoir et voir, n'était pas la même chose. Et le pincement qu'il ressentait en ce moment-même au sein de sa poitrine (signe évident que traîner depuis aussi longtemps avec Potter avait rendu son cœur plus apte aux sentiments songe a-t-il intérieurement avec un sourire triste avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le rouquin) en était une preuve évidente. Les larmes d'une souffrance, semblait-il enfoui depuis trop longtemps avaient déjà commencé à dévaler le visage fatigué du Weasley.

Ils restèrent là pendant quelques infimes secondes puis le visage du rouquin se durci de nouveau, laissant comme unique preuve de sa faiblesse désormais entièrement révolue les sillons qui semblaient avoir creusé son visage au teint cireux. Draco voulait reprendre la parole mais, face à l'air de nouveau hargneux de Weasley, il préféra se taire. D'ailleurs, le rouquin ne mit pas très longtemps à combler le vide qui s'était installé depuis peu entre les deux hommes.

\- C'est Harry qui t'a demandé de venir me parler ? Reprit-il avec dédain. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous ces dernières semaines, il n'est pas capable d'être assez courageux pour me dire lui-même ce qu'il doit me dire ?!

\- Ce n'est pas ça Weasley ! Tu sais très bien qu'il est raide dingue de toi, ne fais pas l'imbécile ! Et puis il ne sait même pas que je suis là… Je l'ai renvoyé chez lui, il n'allait vraiment pas bien après votre discussion…

\- Et donc, tu viens quémander que je mette fin aux souffrances de ton nouveau meilleur ami ? Ironisa Weasley avec une brusquerie qui ne lui était pas familière. Comme c'est touchant.

Draco en avait entendu et vu des choses sur Ronald Weasley, mais ce genre d'ironie malsaine et pleine de haine ne convenait vraiment pas au personnage qu'il s'était toujours imaginé. Certes, ils n'avaient jamais été amis, au contraire, et le rouquin n'avait aucune raison d'être aimable avec lui, mais ce genre de comportement ne correspondait pas au meilleur ami bienveillant et aimant par-dessus tous ses enfants, sa femme et sa famille que lui avait décrit maintes et maintes fois Harry lors de leurs longues conversations.

\- Je viens d'essayer d'arranger la situation Weasley. Répondit-il finalement d'une voix qu'il tentait de conserver calme et posée afin de ne pas irriter le rouquin davantage, ne sachant pas vraiment comment il allait réagir.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas, alors fous le camp de mon bureau, immédiatement.

\- Non.

\- Dégage je te dis ! Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant hein ?! Hurla Ron, hors de lui. Je suis une nouvelle fois ta bête de foire sur laquelle tu peux te défouler quand cela te chante ? Ça te fait rire de me voir souffrir à cause du bordel qu'Harry a mis dans mes sentiments ? Je vois très claire dans ton jeu Malefoy, tu as peut-être réussi à faire avaler à Harry que tu es de son côté, mais ça ne prend pas avec moi, je sais quel genre de serpent perfide tu es.

\- Encore les clichés de Poudlard hein… Soupira Draco en levant les yeux au ciel, tu n'as pas trouvé mieux que ça ?... Tu me déçois Weasley, tu me déçois beaucoup. Pourrait-on avoir une conversation autre que « qui a plus grosse », ça devient lourd à force… Oui j'ai fait des erreurs, mais tu n'es pas tout blanc non plus, et je suis venu te parler de ton meilleur ami. Alors pourrais-tu s'il te plaît laisser ta rancœur de côté pour que l'on puisse discuter d'un sujet important.

À ces mots, Ron ne fit que se renfrogner un peu plus, mais il cessa (enfin) de crier, ferma la porte d'un coup sec, contourna le blond et s'assit sur le fauteuil qui trônait derrière son bureau, joignant à ceci un geste qui indiquait à Malefoy de s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises en face de lui avant de croiser brusquement les bras sur son ventre, coupant ainsi, de par ce simple geste, court à toute conversation. Il avait accepté de l'écouter, c'était déjà ça… Soupira intérieurement le blond exaspéré en se passant discrètement une main derrière la nuque.

Il avait toujours été particulièrement fier de la façon remarquable avec laquelle il réussissait toujours à prendre du recul sur la situation exposée, laissant l'entièreté ses sentiments de côté afin de réagir de la façon la plus adéquate possible.

\- Je t'écoute Malefoy, qu'as-tu à me dire ? Demanda Weasley d'une voix forte et agacée, sortant le blond de ses pensées. Il tapait nerveusement du pied par terre et, dans d'autres circonstances, Draco aurait pu trouver cela plus qu'irritant, mais aujourd'hui, il était venu pour Harry, et rien de ce que le rouquin ne pourrait lui dire n'enlèverait cet objectif de son esprit.

\- Où est passée ta complicité avec Potter Weasley ? Il y a quelques années vous étiez comme les tentacules d'un Snagoulf, indissociables et imprévisibles. On sentait que vous étiez heureux bordel ! Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Au lieu de la reprise des cris qu'il redoutait, le rouquin ne dit rien. Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce pendant une, deux, trois secondes… Une petite éternité en somme. Puis une voix, un murmure, si discret que Draco mit du temps à comprendre que le rouquin avait repris la parole.

\- Pourquoi Malefoy… Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi es-tu toujours là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment ?... Sa voix était lasse et fatiguée, comme s'il se battait depuis longtemps, trop longtemps et qu'il était à deux doigts d'abandonner.

\- Tu arrives parfaitement tout seul à faire n'importe quoi avec les sentiments de Potter Weasley, tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de moi pour ça.

Le but de cette phrase était faire réagir le rouquin, Draco guettait donc une quelconque réaction dans les yeux de ce dernier. Celle-ci ne mit que très peu de temps à se faire ressentir. Une rage, sourde, violente, montait dans l'océan furieux de son regard et Draco sentit qu'il n'aurait peut-être, pour une fois pas dû se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, au risque de se noyer.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont tu parles Malefoy. Son ton était calme, impassible, effrayant. Le blond songea qu'il aurait préféré que Weasley recommence à crier. Non seulement tu n'en as aucune idée, mais en plus, tu te permets de venir m'en parler comme si nous étions… Comme si nous étions quoi d'ailleurs ? Vieux Amis ? Mais nous ne sommes pas amis Malefoy, nous ne sommes même pas des connaissances toi et moi, nous ne sommes rien. Tu n'es rien du tout à mes yeux. Rien. Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues avec Harry, et encore moins pourquoi il t'apprécie au point de délaisser tout ce qui est important à ses yeux, mais crois-moi, jamais tu ne pourras ne serait-ce qu'essayer de compter pour moi. Et, crois-moi sur parole, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à te faire la peau si tu fais quoi que ce soit à mon meilleur ami.

\- C'est à cause de toi qu'il pleure, c'est toi qui lui fais du mal en ce moment Weasley. Toi, pas moi. Alors cesse de changer de sujet en te concentrant sur mes erreurs passées et ton ressentiment envers moi et songes plutôt à quelque chose d'important. Comme les sentiments que tu éprouves pour ton meilleur ami, que tu refuses d'admettre et qui vous tues tous les deux à petits feux par exemple. Rétorqua Draco sans se démonter.

Il aurait voulu faire preuve d'un peu plus de délicatesse envers le rouquin, mais ce dernier cherchait à tout prix la confrontation alors, autant tenter de le faire réagir par cette méthode. Cette conversation aurait eu un dénouement un tant soit peu utile, au moins pour Harry.

\- Comment oses-tu parler de notre relation comme si tu savais tout sur tout ? Comment oses-tu prononcer son prénom devant moi et te pavaner en étalant tes connaissances sur notre lien ?! Tu n'as aucune idée de la puissance de nos sentiments, de ce qu'il ressent pour moi, de ce que je ressens pour lui. Tu crois réellement que nous avoir vu deux fois dans les bras l'un de l'autre fait de toi quelqu'un d'omniscient, qui connait tout de notre relation ?! Tu es pathétique Malefoy. Tu es si certain d'avoir toutes les baguettes en main, mais rien de ce que tu dis n'a une quelconque véracité. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille et retourne à ta misérable existence de sale fils de Mangemort que tu es.

Un silence éloquent s'installa dans le bureau et, l'ambiance, autrefois électrique devint pesante, et Draco suffoquait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé trois heures à serpenter dans le wagonnet sur les rails menant au plus profond des galeries de Gringotts tant son estomac était retourné, et il ressentit une pointe de douleur au niveau du thorax, similaire à la fois où il s'était disputé avec sa femme.

Il y avait autre chose que de colère ou de la haine dans la voix du rouquin, un sentiment qui réussit à atteindre le blond derrière son masque impassible qu'il avait mis tant d'années à construire qui le rendait indifférent à tout. Ce dernier s'était fissuré de toutes parts au moment même où Weasley avait fini de cracher ses paroles pleines de poison pour s'écrouler en de milliers de morceaux à ses pieds.

Draco avait l'habitude de la haine, du mépris, du dégoût. Tous ces sentiments à son égard étaient devenus au fur et à mesure du temps de par son père, les élèves, la société son quotidien.

Mais, jamais, au grand jamais quelqu'un avait un jour éprouvé une telle… indifférence… Car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, de l'indifférence, pure et simple, pour lui. Draco avait eu depuis toujours par sa famille et c'était bien la seule chose dont il était fier venant de son sang une prestance, une magnificence en quelque sorte, non seulement par son nom, son statut et son sang, mais également de par son physique qui passait difficilement inaperçu.

Ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, sa tenue impeccable, sa posture droite, hautaine, aristocrate et ses yeux de la couleur d'un violent orage avaient toujours fait de l'effet, autant en bien qu'en mal et il savait que les gens l'admiraient autant qu'ils le redoutaient, et il ne s'en était jamais plaint. A vrai dire, il aimait qu'on le remarque. L'ancien Serpentard appréciait tout particulièrement la façon dont les gens se comportaient lorsqu'il arrivait quelque part, et, c'était devenu quelque chose de naturel pour lui.

Les paroles du rouquin avaient eu l'effet d'un endoloris et ses sentiments jusqu'alors mis volontairement de côté étaient revenus à la vitesse d'un Hippogriffe au galop, le traversant de part en part à tel point qu'une larme aussi douce que futile roula sur sa joue.

Il s'empressa de l'essuyer discrètement et se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis. L'ancien Serpentard tourna les talons et quitta le bureau du Weasley sans le moindre mot à l'adresse de celui-ci, plus chamboulé que jamais.

Cela faisait plus de vingt ans qu'il n'avait pas ne serait-ce qu'eut un aperçu ce sentiment si douloureux qu'est la tristesse. Depuis toujours il s'était protégé de tout ce qui pouvait lui faire ressentir quelque chose, que ce soit famille, amis, souvenirs... Et il suffisait qu'il s'attache un tant soit peu à quelqu'un Harry Potter, son ancien ennemi qui plus est pour tomber dans ce qu'il cherchait à fuir depuis tout ce temps.

Ça lui apprendra à essayer d'apprécier et d'aimer un tant soit peu quelqu'un d'autre que de lui-même. Il avait essayé, il en avait souffert. Et, après la conversation houleuse qu'il avait eu avec Ron Weasley, la personne qui n'aurait jamais dû l'atteindre, Draco ferma à nouveau son cœur, avec la promesse inconsciente de ne plus le rouvrir plus que nécessaire.

* * *

Hey… ça fait longtemps… (se cache derrière un rocher dans une grotte au fin fond de la forêt dans la montagne pour ne pas être retrouvée…)

Comment allez-vous ? Vos vacances (pour ceux qui en ont eu) se sont bien passées ?

Je sais, je suis hyper méga ultra à la bourre, je m'excuse pour cette loooooooooooongue absence (pour ceux qui sont encore là) Promis, j'essayerai de reprendre un rythme plus soutenu dans les mois à venir !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre avec la conversation, la confrontation plutôt entre Draco et Ron vous plaira ! J'ai toujours imaginé dans les livres de J.K. Rowling Ron ayant une haine à la fois sans limites et infondée envers Draco, dites-moi si sa réaction est trop exagérée ?

Dans tous les cas, merci à Nahyra et Pouika pour vos reviews la dernière fois, ça me fait chaud au cœur d'avoir des avis et des personnes qui me suivent !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me permet de m'améliorer et de continuer à bosser sur cette fanfic :)

Et pour finir, merci et énorme câlin à Ratonlaveur5 qui me donne l'inspi et l'envie de finir ce projet et sans qui cette fanfiction n'existerait pas.


	16. Le verre de trop

Bonsoir,

Ceci est un Rarry (Ron-Harry, homophobes passez votre chemin) que j'ai écrit pour une amie très chère à mon cœur (et c'est également mon deuxième passage sur ff donc comment vous dire que j'ai la pression...), qui devait à la base être un One Shot... Mais, comme vous allez le voir, c'est un peu parti en live à ce niveau...

Au niveau du postage, je pense poster toutes les deux semaines, là où le vent me portera ;)

*Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire en revanche vient uniquement de mon cerveau de Littéraire fangirl et cinglée :p *

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Le verre de trop :

Depuis cette fois au bureau où Draco avait surpris Ron et Harry, puis la discussion violente qui avait suivi et dont Harry n'en avait entendu que des bribes par son meilleur ami, le brun n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de l'ancien Serpentard. Il s'était écoulé deux semaines depuis cet incident et Harry se sentait plus seul que jamais.

L'homme aux yeux orageux ne venait plus le voir ni au bureau ni ailleurs il ne cherchait plus le contact, au contraire, ce qui peinait le survivant. Il avait cru que le blond et lui étaient devenus amis, qu'il avait réussi à faire en sorte qu'il se confie à lui, mais même Ginny ne parvenait pas à rendre Draco joyeux puisque la rouquine ne le voyait pas plus.

Il s'était enfermé dans des pensées sombres, ne souriait plus, fuyait le monde qu'ils s'étaient construit depuis le mois de Septembre et cherchait à tout prix la solitude. Harry n'avait pas réussi à arracher la moindre information de la part du blond, ni de celle du rouquin d'ailleurs, qui ne voulait plus entendre parler de cet évènement, sous aucun prétexte.

Les deux hommes s'étaient éloignés d'Harry et le brun se sentait bien seul en ce début de mois de décembre.

Contre toute attente, la personne la plus proche de lui en ce moment était Ginny. Ils dormaient toujours dans la même maison et avaient toujours été très complices, et leur mariage, puis leur séparation n'avaient rien changé à cela, au contraire. Cette complicité s'était particulièrement développée depuis que Ron et Draco avaient décidé de n'en faire qu'à leur tête et il n'était pas rare qu'Harry retrouve la rouquine sur le canapé de la salle à manger, au beau milieu de la nuit, un livre sur les genoux.

Lorsque aucun d'eux n'arrivait à dormir, ils se rejoignaient inconsciemment et, dans ces moments d'insomnie, ils ouvraient des bièraubeurres et discutaient de tout et de rien comme les vieux amis qu'ils étaient depuis toujours, devant le feu ronflant de la cheminée. Il n'y avait aucun malaise, aucun ressentiment entre eux, et Harry se surprit à aimer ces conversations nocturnes. Il semblait même qu'inconsciemment, le brun se dépêchait de rentrer pour retrouver son amie après les journées étouffantes du bureau qui étaient devenues son enfer personnel.

De plus, les vacances de Noël approchaient, et elles apportaient avec elles une délicieuse ambiance familiale, une odeur de dinde parfaitement cuite, des feux crépitants dans les cheminées, un splendide manteau splendide qui saupoudrait l'Angleterre en cette fin de mois de décembre et il fallait finir de préparer les cadeaux.

Comme chaque année, Harry était en retard mais pour une fois, son ex-femme l'était tout autant que lui. Ce qui ne leur déplaisait pas puisque c'était une excellente solution pour à la fois passer du temps ensemble et faire quelque chose de constructif pour leurs enfants qui rentraient d'Hogwarts dans quelques jours.

Cependant, ils étaient un peu en panique : Il fallait acheter des cadeaux pour toute la famille Potter/Weasley en si peu de temps et autant dire que ça faisait beaucoup de monde puisque toute la famille proche et éloignée était conviée.

Comme toujours, le repas de Noël se ferait au Terrier et un sapin touffu et plein de guirlandes attendrait sagement le jour J afin d'accueillir les montagnes de cadeaux à son pied dans le salon étroit où s'entassaient toute la famille le vingt-quatre décembre au soir. Harry était à la fois excité, heureux comme un gosse et angoissé à l'approche des fêtes. Ces deux sentiments contradictoires commençaient à enfler en lui comme les prunes dirigeables du père de Luna et l'étouffaient petit à petit. Il était immensément heureux de retrouver ses enfants, de pouvoir profiter de leur présence mais il se posait une multitude de questions qu'il ne parvenait pas à se sortir de la tête : Comment allait réagir Ron ? Allait-il faire comme si de rien n'était ? Allait-il s'énerver comme la dernière fois ? A ces questions sans réponses s'ajoutaient bien entendu les incertitudes qu'il éprouvait à propos de Draco, de Ginny, vis-à-vis d'Hermione également, de ses sentiments, et ce mélange tourbillonnait dans son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse démêler quelque chose de cohérent et ordonné.

Il fit part de ses inquiétudes pour Draco à Ginny qui promit d'aller lui parler après les fêtes. La jeune femme semblait réellement amoureuse de son ami et il était sincèrement heureux pour eux. Draco avait, au même titre que n'importe qui le droit d'être heureux, ce qui, semblait-il n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, et Harry était certain que Ginny saurait s'y prendre avec le blond aux yeux d'orage qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un animal sauvage.

L'élu s'était rendu compte au fur et à mesure des mois que, même s'il avait toujours éprouvé une affection particulière et une forme de tendresse pour Ginny qui ne cesserait jamais d'exister, il la considérait surtout comme sa petite sœur et une amie très chère à son cœur. Leur mariage avait probablement été une erreur de jeunesse, une volonté d'aller trop vite, d'avancer après cet épisode tragique qu'avait été la Grande Guerre, de se fondre dans la masse des « sorciers en couple mariés avec des enfants » afin d'oublier les souffrances du passé, mais jamais il ne regretterait cette union qui avait donné naissance à leurs trois merveilleux enfants dont il était si fier.

Il n'aurait probablement pas réussi autant de choses dans sa vie sans la joie de vivre et les bêtises incessantes de James, son aîné, la sagesse étonnante, la curiosité et la soif d'apprendre d'Albus, son deuxième garçon, et les yeux émerveillés et rieurs de Lily, sa petite dernière qui lui emplissait le cœur, à chaque fois qu'il la voyait sourire de milliers de rayons multicolores, comme un immense arc en ciel plein de chaleur et de tendresse. Il fut soulagé de savoir qu'au beau milieu de l'océan tumultueux qu'allaient être les fêtes de fin d'année, il aurait au moins quelques points d'ancrage, quelques phares à travers la tempête : Son ex-femme et ses enfants.

Albus, Rose et James étaient arrivés la veille au soir du 24 Décembre par le Poudlard Express dans une avalanche de flocons, les joues rougies par le froid et le regard joyeux et ils s'étaient tout de suite dirigés vers le Terrier afin de finir les préparatifs pour le réveillon.

Le reste de la famille avait sonné à la porte une petite heure après et tout ce beau monde avait entamé, dans l'ambiance particulières des fêtes de fin d'année le repas du réveillon. D'abord Bill et Fleur, avec leurs enfants, Louis, Dominique, Victoire, et Teddy qui était, depuis plusieurs années déjà le petit ami de cette dernière, puis avaient suivi Charlie éternel célibataire, préférant les dragons aux femmes, George, Angelina et leurs enfants, Roxanne, la plus âgée, et Fred junior. Le jumeau unique ne s'était jamais vraiment remit de la mort de son frère, et les fêtes de Noël étaient une épreuve particulièrement éprouvante pour lui. Il ne mangeait que peu et ne parlait que lorsqu'on s'adressait à lui. Ses yeux étaient vides, son apparence négligée et les immenses cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux accentuaient le fait qu'il ne vivait plus vraiment. Angelina, quant à elle semblait ravie de retrouver ses anciens partenaires de Quidditch. Elle parlait avec entrain de sujets divers et variés à qui voulait l'entendre. L'opposition dans le couple était telle qu'on se demandait si ce n'était pas la jeune femme noire et les enfants qui vivaient pour George. Ensuite arrivèrent le troisième fils Weasley et sa famille. Percy avait fini par se réconcilier avec ses parents, et leur parlait volontiers. Audrey s'était parfaitement adaptée à la famille et leurs deux filles, Molly junior et Lucy semblaient plus belles à chaque fois qu'on les voyait.

Quand tout le monde fut arrivé, ils s'entassèrent dans le salon pour manger. Le repas de Noël était, depuis toujours, une épreuve pour les enfants, notamment pour James qui ne tenait pas en place et voulait à tous prix ouvrir ses cadeaux. Les conversations allaient à bon train et tous les enfants semblaient ravis de leur année à Hogwarts, même si Harry avait remarqué qu'un certain malaise émanait de ses deux fils depuis leur retour à la maison.

En effet, le tempérament assez énergique et casse-cou de James avait toujours été à l'opposé de celui calme et posé d'Albus, et ils n'avaient jamais été très complices, mais le brun sentait que quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux. Il avait toujours su que son plus jeune fils était différent, un peu en marge de la famille Potter-Weasley, mais la tournure que prenait cette situation le peinait beaucoup, et il se promit de faire en sorte que son fils ne se sente jamais ni seul, ni rejeté, peu importe les évènements futurs.

Il aimait ses enfants, il adorait Ginny et il avait une famille qui l'aimait, et qu'il aimait, chose qu'il n'avait pas connu enfant, et il ne voulait pas qu'Albus connaisse ce sentiment, lui qui n'avait que onze ans et qui découvrait avec merveille Hogwarts. Cette promesse se transforma en certitude lorsqu'il regarda tendrement, aux côtés de Ginny, Ron, Hermione et la famille Weasley au grand complet les enfants déchirer avidement les emballages brillants pour dévoiler leurs cadeaux avant d'aller se coucher.

Arthur s'était lancé dans une conversation passionnante avec Charlie, Teddy et Victoire au sujet des nouveaux dragons dont Charlie s'occupait en Russie. Molly, quant à elle passait son temps à alterner entre le salon et cuisine, les bras surchargés de plats en tous genres plus alléchants les uns que les autres aidée parfois par son mari et l'un de ses nombreux fils. Dans ce capharnaüm, et ce brouhaha général, tout le monde mangeait, buvait, dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour la plupart, et on faisait à la fois attention à tout le monde et à personne.

Dans cette ambiance festive et joyeuse, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer du coin de l'œil son meilleur ami à quelques places de lui, en train d'évoquer ses souvenirs de sélection de Quidditch lors de sa sixième année avec Ginny et Angelina. Il faisait de grands gestes désordonnés pour illustrer comment il avait miraculeusement réussi à sauver in-extremis le Souafle avec sa tête en exécutant une parfaite roulade du paresseux ils se marraient tous les trois en imaginant la scène. Au moins, le rouquin acceptait de rester dans la même pièce que lui, c'était déjà ça. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver adorablement sexy avec son visage plein de tâches de rousseurs qui commençait à tendre vers un jolie rouge à cause de l'alcool, ses gestes maladroits et son rire cristallin. A ce moment précis, Harry repensa à la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eu ensemble et son visage s'attrista immédiatement. Jamais Ron n'accepterait les sentiments que le brun lui portait, jamais il ne lui rendrait ses sentiments. Cette constatation lui tomba dessus comme un exemplaire de l'Histoire de Poudlard. Il se mit alors à boire, peu importe ce qui se trouvait sur la table, il le buvait.

Les verres s'enchaînaient rapidement les uns après les autres sans que personne ne s'en rende compte et, vers minuit, il s'éclipsa discrètement, prétextant aller aux toilettes. Il n'en pouvait plus du vacarme qu'il entendait même du perchoir où il se trouvait, qu'il avait eu tant de mal à atteindre, de l'ambiance pesante et de l'ignorance du rouquin. Il regarda à travers la rambarde de l'escalier vertigineux qu'il voyait flou et se demanda dans un élan de lucidité comment diable avait-il pu monter jusque-là avec l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang. Mais, son cerveau imbibé d'alcool reprit le dessus ne s'en préoccupa pas en outre mesure. Il trouva avec difficulté les toilettes et, lorsqu'il eut fini, il se dirigea tant de bien que mal vers un endroit où il pourrait enfin décuver en paix. Le monde tanguait dangereusement autour de lui et il faillit tomber une, deux, trois fois. Au bout de la quatrième, il renonça à se relever et continua péniblement son chemin à quatre pattes. Il riait et pleurait en même temps, comme si ses sentiments se déclenchaient tous en même temps sans qu'il n'ait aucun contrôle dessus. Il ragea contre lui-même lorsqu'il dû s'y reprendre à trois fois pour trouver la poignée de la porte qu'il venait de découvrir en se tapant la tête dessus, et à cinq supplémentaire pour l'ouvrir. Il entra en titubant dans la pièce sombre et parvint miraculeusement à s'effondrer sur le ventre sur le lit situé à droite de l'entrée et resta immobile pendant plusieurs minutes, sa tête tournait beaucoup trop pour qu'il tienne ne serait-ce qu'assit. Il n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout. Il lui semblait entendre de violents éclats de voix à l'étage du dessous, mais il ne put se concentrer pour comprendre à qui elles appartenaient. Puis, une odeur particulière retint son attention, bloquant tous ses autres sens et lui faisant totalement transformer la dispute en possibles éclats émanant du rée de chausser où se trouvait tout le monde. Elle était ténue, comme si cela faisait quelques temps que personne n'était venu dans la pièce, mais bien présente, et tellement agréable… Malgré ses réactions ralenties, il ne mit pas longtemps à deviner où il se trouvait : C'était la chambre où il avait passé toutes ses vacances au Terrier, la chambre qu'il considérait comme sa deuxième maison… La chambre appartenait bien évidemment à Ron Weasley.

* * *

Coucouuu ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, ça fait deux semaines je crois !

Ne me détestez pas pour la fin du chapitre, ça commence sérieusement à partir en live… Ah, c'est le cas depuis le début ? X)

À part ça euh… Un grand merci aux reviewers qui commentent à chaque publication, je vous aime ! Ah, et merci également à Ratonlaveur5, je t'adore 3

À dans deux semaines ! Bisous !


	17. Droit au coeur

Bonsoir,

Ceci est un Rarry (Ron-Harry, homophobes passez votre chemin) que j'ai écrit pour une amie très chère à mon cœur (et c'est également mon deuxième passage sur ff donc comment vous dire que j'ai la pression...), qui devait à la base être un One Shot... Mais, comme vous allez le voir, c'est un peu parti en live à ce niveau...

Au niveau du postage, je pense poster toutes les deux semaines, là où le vent me portera ;)

*Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire en revanche vient uniquement de mon cerveau de Littéraire fangirl et cinglée :p *

Chapitre 17 : Droit au cœur :

XXX

 _Pendant ce temps dans le salon au Terrier_

Ginny était inquiète, non seulement pour Harry, qu'elle avait vu se traîner dans les escaliers jusqu'aux toilettes et qui n'était jamais revenu mais également pour Draco, qui ne lui adressait plus la parole. Elle avait mis du temps à accepter les sentiments du blond pour elle et leur réciprocité mais, c'était seulement depuis quelques semaines que les choses s'étaient compliquées. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris de par ses longues conversations avec Harry et celles un peu plus succinctes avec son frère, il y avait eu un conflit entre Harry et Ron que Draco avait essayé de dénouer mais sans succès.

Ce qu'elle ne comprenait en revanche pas dans l'histoire rapporté par son frère et son ex-mari, c'était les raisons pour lesquelles le blond ne lui adressait plus la parole. Il s'était forcément produit quelque chose entre eux trois et Ginny ne parvenait pas vraiment à comprendre quoi.

En dehors de ça, le blond avait fini, à force de passer du temps ensemble, par se confier à elle et la rouquine savait que, si Draco aimait profondément son fils, il souffrait de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Astoria, sa femme. Or, par décence pour leur fils, ils avaient, d'après ce que le blond lui avait dit, décidé en un commun accord de passer Noël avec Scorpius. Il avait le même âge qu'Albus et Ginny voyait mal les Malefoy expliquer à leur fils qu'il allait devoir choisir entre ses deux parents.

Elle se persuadait donc que c'était la meilleure solution, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieuse et attristée par rapport à Draco. Cette fête était avant tout familiale, faite pour se retrouver, avec ceux que l'on aime et Ginny savait que cela allait être une épreuve pour le beau blond aux yeux orageux.

Malgré cette inquiétude grandissante, elle ne put se résoudre à s'éclipser maintenant, alors que la soirée était bien entamée et qu'elle était aux côtés de tous ceux qu'elle aimait mais se promit d'aller le voir le plus vite possible dès que ses rôles de femme et de fille ne seront plus indispensables à la communauté Potter-Weasley.

Décidée à tout de même faire quelque chose pour Harry puisqu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse elle se dirigea vers son plus jeune frère qui discutait avec Teddy, James, Lily et Victoire des projets de voyage du couple en remarquant au passage sans étonnement qu'Hugo et Albus avaient déguerpit dès qu'ils en avaient eu l'occasion.

James et Lily avaient les yeux émerveillés, plein d'étoiles lorsque les deux jeunes gens annoncèrent qu'à la fin de leurs études, ils partiraient faire le tour des pays du Nord de l'Europe. Ils décrivaient avec passion les fjords et les paysages qu'ils avaient découverts dans des livres sur le sujet et dont ils s'étaient épris. Ils ne rêvaient que d'une chose : Partir, et le plus vite possible.

Prétextant une affaire urgente à régler avec son frère, elle tira fermement ce dernier par le bras pour l'inciter à venir avec elle dans un endroit où ils pourraient parler plus tranquillement. D'abord surpris, le rouquin obtempéra peu après dans un grognement disgracieux caractéristique à la Ronald Weasley et suivit le mouvement. Il savait parfaitement que, quand sa petite sœur avait quelque chose en tête, rien ni personne ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis. Elle l'entraina en direction du premier étage et ils montèrent l'un à la suite de l'autre dans un tourbillon de cheveux roux.

Ginny chercha des yeux un endroit adéquat où personne ne viendrait les déranger et ne mit pas longtemps à trouver son bonheur : L'ancienne chambre de Charlie. Ils entrèrent difficilement, cherchant à tâtons l'interrupteur et, une fois trouvé s'assirent sur lit sans aucune douceur les ressorts grinçants bruyamment sous le matelas.

\- Alors ? Tu voulais me dire quoi ? Commença Ron avec une certaine hésitation dans la voix.

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il manquait quelqu'un par hasard ? Demanda Ginny d'un ton accusateur.

\- Euh non… Je devrais ?...

\- Bon sang Ron ! Ton meilleur ami a disparu depuis vingt minutes et tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte ?!

\- Ça lui arrive souvent… Soupira le rouquin qui s'était crispé aux mots « meilleur ami » je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'inquiétant au fait qu'il se soit isolé.

\- Tu es vraiment un imbécile Ronald Weasley ! Rétorqua Ginny avec colère. Le rouge commença immédiatement à lui monter aux joues, ne lui laissant pas de temps de se reprendre. Maudits gènes Weasley. Tu as juste peur, peur des sentiments que tu éprouves pour lui. Tu prétexte simplement ne rien savoir, ne rien remarquer pour ne pas avoir à y faire face, mais tu ne fais que fuir la vérité. Tu penses quoi ? Que c'est impur ? Qu'ils ne devraient pas exister ? Dommage pour toi, ils sont là, des deux côtés et, d'après ce que je sais, ils ne sont pas près de partir.

\- Harry s'est bourré ce soir, au point de ne plus pouvoir tenir debout, tu n'as pas remarqué ? Tu étais probablement trop occupé à l'éviter à tout prix pour remarquer à quel point il va mal en ce moment. Tu penses que ces sentiments te rendent faible ? Mais c'est toi qui est faible de t'en cacher, de les refuser catégoriquement, uniquement pour faire bonne mesure aux yeux de la société.

\- Hermione comprendra tu sais. Je pense même que cela fait un certain temps qu'elle le sait, et qu'elle l'accepte. D'après ce que j'ai observé, elle l'a su avant toi je pense. Et tes enfants comprendront aussi, cela leur paraîtra normal avec le temps. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si Harry était un inconnu, vous passiez, passez et passerais votre temps ensemble. Le seul problème avec cette relation c'est ce que toi tu en fais, toi et personne d'autre.

\- Je vais te dire un truc Ron, l'amour, ça ne se contrôle pas, ça ne se mesure pas, ça ne se décide pas, ça se vit, tout simplement. Rien ne peut empêcher des sentiments, surtout aussi forts que ceux que te portent Harry, d'exister, même pas toi.

Tu peux t'y opposer, tu peux les refuser, tu peux les ignorer, tu peux même tenter de passer outre le fait que tu sois irrémédiablement attiré par ton meilleur ami, mais ton cœur et ton corps te ramèneront toujours au même endroit : à ses côtés.

Alors soit tu fais souffrir tout le monde avec ta morale à deux balles, soit tu acceptes le fait que tu es raide dingue d'Harry, mais cette situation n'est plus possible, pour personne.

Un long silence suivit cette tirade. Un silence douloureux, mais étonnamment peu pesant. La rouquine s'en voulu un peu de l'avoir violenté ainsi, mais Harry souffrait depuis trop longtemps leurs longues discussions au coin du feu l'avaient conforté dans cet avis et il fallait absolument que cette situation change et évolue, vite.

Elle ne voyait pas d'autre options à ce problème qui durait depuis maintenant plusieurs mois que celle de « violenter » son frère pour qu'il réagisse, et de préférence intelligemment. La rouquine observait Ron, cherchant un signe, un regard, une réaction… Quelque chose, mais un vide immense émanait de lui. Il était droit comme un balai, le visage de marbre, sans aucun geste parasite qui prouverait un quelconque signe de réflexion ou de vie. On aurait dit qu'il était assommé. Si son cœur ne battait pas dans sa poitrine, soulevant son torse et trahissant le fait qu'il était toujours bien vivant, elle aurait pu se trouver à parler à un cadavre sans beaucoup plus de résultats. Ce serait plus glauque, mais il n'y aurait pas plus de résultats. Elle agita la main devant ses yeux pour le faire réagir, et il s'ébroua enfin, au bout de la quatrième ou cinquième tentative. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa sœur et, enfin, une lueur d'émotion apparu dans ses prunelles océan, puis deux, puis trois, puis une multitude, qui se brouillèrent pour n'en former qu'une.

\- Ce ne sont vraiment pas tes affaires Ginny. C'est entre Harry et moi et tu n'as pas à te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas. De quel droit viens-tu me faire des leçons de morale ?! Cingla Ron avec une colère sourde dans la voix, qui semblait enfin prendre le dessus sur ce calme impassible et effrayant.

\- Du fait que je suis ta sœur, qu'Harry est mon ex-mari et qu'il souffre de toute cette histoire. Et aussi parce-que tu n'avais pas à te venger sur Draco pour les fautes que toi seul a commis. Rétorqua aussitôt la rouquine dont les racines s'étaient enflammées au fur et à mesure de la réponse de son frère, plongeant son regard plein de défi dans celui de son grand frère. Je t'aime Ron, tu es le frère dont je suis le plus proche, mais parfois tu te comportes vraiment comme un connard de première.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça te concerne, ni ma relation avec Harry, ni ce qu'il se passe avec Malefoy. Grogna Ron entre ses dents, absolument pas attendri par la dernière réplique de sa petite sœur.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, peut-être parce-que je suis amoureuse de lui, et que j'essaye de construire une relation stable et qui ne risque pas d'être foutue en l'air parce-que nos familles ne s'entendent pas. Ironisa Ginny sur le même ton, qui trembla sur la fin de sa phrase en voyant les yeux de Ron s'assombrir sous la rage, et ses poings se serrer à s'en faire blanchir les jointures qui était en train de prendre possession de l'entièreté de son être.

\- Comment. Réussi-t-il à prononcer avec une voix hachée, comme s'il allait exploser dans très peu de temps.

\- Comment quoi ? Répliqua Ginny sans se démonter. Ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de son frère l'effrayait il ressemblait à un animal sauvage enragé mais, en une fraction de seconde elle avait pris sa décision. Elle avait fait un choix, et elle était prête à l'assumer, complètement.

\- Comment as-tu pu tomber amoureuse de cet enfoiré ... Tu sais ce qu'il est, tu sais comment il traite les personnes comme nous non ?! Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi Ginny !

\- Oh ça va hein, ne me ressors pas l'excuse bidon du « tu fraternises avec l'ennemi » que tu avais sorti à Hermione en quatrième année. Oui j'étais là, et oui je m'en souviens, et oui c'était déjà pathétique à l'époque. Et non Ronald, non je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il était comme ça avec vous à Hogwarts, peut-être qu'il était désagréable, présomptueux et méprisant, mais pas avec moi. Vous avez grandi depuis tu sais… Peut-être que tu restes un gamin avec des a priori sur un enfant qui a été conditionné toute sa vie pour nous détester, mais il a évolué, lui. Tu as tendance à confondre un nom de famille avec une personne Ron, et je trouve ça vraiment pitoyable.

Certes il a été un petit con arrogant avec vous quand on était jeune, mais, en réagissant comme ça, tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui. Au moins Harry a compris mon point de vue, lui. C'est même grâce à son aide que tout se passe aussi bien avec Draco.

\- Harry t'a aidé avec Malefoy ?! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Faut que j'aille le voir, toute cette relation ami-ami avec Malefoy ne peut plus durer. C'est ce que tu voulais non ? Bah ton vœu est accompli !

Sur ces paroles pleines de haine, Ron se leva rageusement, ouvrit la porte à la volée, la reclaqua derrière lui non sans avoir éteint la lumière au préalable et se dirigea vers l'étage du dessus, chacun ses pas martelant les marches en bois de l'escalier.

Dès que l'ouragan du passage de son frère fut parti, apportant avec lui l'obscurité dans la chambre, Ginny s'effondra en boule sur le lit de Charlie. Elle n'avait pas du tout prévu de parler à Ron de sa relation avec Draco mais la conversation avait dérivée de telle sorte qu'elle n'avait pas pu empêcher cela d'arriver.

Elle ne regrettait rien, car elle pensait tout ce qu'elle avait dit, mais elle s'en voulait, et se dit que, pour une fois, elle aurait dû se taire. Sa franchise allait probablement conduire à une grave déchirure dans la relation qu'entretenaient Harry et Ron. Songea-t-elle en se mordant nerveusement jusqu'au sang la lèvre inférieure du côté droit, signe évident de son inquiétude.

Ron était furieux, vraiment furieux. Contre Ginny, contre Harry contre ce petit con de Malefoy, mais également contre lui-même. Quand il arriva en trombe au niveau du deuxième étage, sa rage commençait à peine à se dissiper. Il chercha un indice des yeux, avant de se décider de faire toutes les chambres de l'étage. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, trouver Harry. Que ce soit pour le frapper, le tabasser, pour se venger de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, pour voir s'il allait bien ou pour l'embrasser furieusement jusqu'à en perdre la tête, mais il fallait absolument qu'il le trouve, quitte à retourner le Terrier s'il le fallait. Il avait besoin de le voir, de le sentir, de le toucher… Immédiatement.

Alors il fit les chambres, une par une, maudissant le nombre impressionnant de pièces qu'il y avait dans cette maison. En arrivant près de sa chambre, il sut.

Harry était là, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Même s'il était toujours en colère, il décida de jouer la carte de la prudence et entra avec précaution dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Il tourna instinctivement la tête vers son lit et vit une masse humaine se découpant dans l'obscurité de la pièce et qui semblait interne. Harry s'était-il évanoui ? Son sang ne fit qu'un tour à cette pensée et il se dirigea vers la silhouette immobile.

Il s'assit sur le lit près de son meilleur ami et prit son poignet pour prendre son pouls. Le brun sursauta et Ron sentit immédiatement un soulagement immense l'envahir. Harry respirait, et il ne semblait pas mal en point.

Mais, lorsque le survivant ouvrit les yeux, lorsque le rouquin vit la douleur imprégnée dans ses prunelles émeraudes si splendides dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps de contempler jusqu'à se perdre dans leurs limbes lorsqu'il devina que c'était lui, la source de sa souffrance, la colère qu'il avait accumulé pendant la discussion houleuse avec sa petite sœur fondit comme neige au soleil et il sut.

Il sut que ce soir, il devrait faire un choix. Un choix qu'il redoutait autant qu'il désirait, un choix qui allait marquer la fin d'un chapitre de sa vie, la fin de tout ce qu'il avait construit depuis la fin de la Grande Guerre. La fin d'une vie, et probablement aussi celle d'une amitié vieille de plusieurs décennies.

* * *

Hey ! Non non, ce n'est pas votre imagination, il y a bien un nouveau chapitre ce soir, et même deux ! (si si je vous jure !) C'est une occasion spéciale et je voulais marquer le coup, donc voilààààà !

Ce chapitre est un peu différent, du moins au début. J'espère que ce point de vue Ginny vous plaira tout de même. Je voulais mettre (pour une fois) au premier la relation Ginny/Draco, qui n'avait jamais vraiment été développée…

Oui, ce chapitre fini quand même assez violemment, ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura le chapitre 18 juste quelques minutes après celui-là

Pour répondre aux reviews :

Pouika : Merci de prendre le temps de me reviewer à chaque fois, ça me fait hyper plaisir !

Nahyra : Hey, merci pour tes reviews ! Je suis super heureuse que tu me suives avec autant d'enthousiasme, c'est vraiment motivant ! Tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre sur qui se dispute Oui, c'est la fin de soirée, il est tard, ils sont rentrés en poudre de cheminette, même si j'avoue ne pas vraiment l'avoir précisé. Oui… Ron a un gros souci pour assumer ses sentiments, mais on ne lui en veut pas x)

Maoul92 : Une nouvelle revieweuse ! Merciiiiiiiiiii pour ta review ! Tout ce qui me donne envie de rire et de me pendre en même temps, c'est l'histoire de ma vie X) Ton vœu de suite est exhaussé pas plus tard que tout de suite Deux chapitres en plus, tu as commencé la fanfic au bon moment ! À très vite j'espère !

Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à me lire, à ceux qui review, et à ceux qui favorisent cette fanfic, ça me motive à fond pour continuer, alors merci du fond du cœur !

Et merci à Ratonlaveur5, sans qui rien de tout cela n'existerait (et encore moins CES scènes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… :D) Grosse pensée pour toi aujourd'hui, je te dédie ces deux chapitres ! Je t'aime fort :D *cœur*

 _ **A.b.a.P**_


	18. À Jamais

Bonsoir,

Ceci est un Rarry (Ron-Harry, homophobes passez votre chemin) que j'ai écrit pour une amie très chère à mon cœur (et c'est également mon deuxième passage sur ff donc comment vous dire que j'ai la pression...), qui devait à la base être un One Shot... Mais, comme vous allez le voir, c'est un peu parti en live à ce niveau...

Au niveau du postage, je pense poster toutes les deux semaines, là où le vent me portera ;)

*Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire en revanche vient uniquement de mon cerveau de Littéraire fangirl et cinglée :p *

 ** _Attention, ce chapitre n'est pas adapté à tous les âges. Vous avez compris de quoi je voulais parler hein…( *chuchote* LEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !)_**

Chapitre 18 : À jamais :

Harry pestait contre lui-même. Même à demi inconscient et complètement bourré, ses pensées étaient constamment hantées nuits et jours par le magnifique rouquin. Quand allaient-elles comprendre qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien et le laisser enfin tranquille ? Quand allaient-elles cessé de le torturer ? Cette odeur… Son odeur… Celle qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre milles, celle qui lui faisait tourner la tête, plus encore que la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité.

Dans ces bras puissants, il s'était toujours senti en sécurité, comme si un cocon, une aura protectrice les enveloppait et les isolait dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Dérivant de plus en plus dans les méandres sinueux de son esprit, il força sur ses bras et se mit péniblement sur le dos, dirigeant son regard embué vers le plafond sans le voir. Ses souvenirs du temps où lui et son meilleur ami partageaient le même dortoir à Hogwarts lui revinrent en mémoire et il ferma les yeux.

En ce temps-là, parfois, surtout à partir de la cinquième année quand il faisait des cauchemars récurrents à cause de la violence de la mort de Cédric et du retour de Voldemort qui l'avaient traumatisé, Ron venait se glisser dans les draps de son lit à baldaquins. Le survivant se collait alors à cette source de chaleur réconfortante et se laissait alors aller dans les bras du rouquin, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Une chaleur nouvelle naissait alors dans son cœur et son bas ventre, comme à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur son meilleur ami tandis que Ron le berçait, lentement, lui caressant les cheveux avec une affection et une douceur dont personne n'avait jamais fait preuve avec lui, et il s'endormait, apaisé, avec la certitude d'être en sécurité. L'odeur enivrante du rouquin envahissait son espace personnel et il s'y accrochait désespérément comme s'il tenait le manche d'un balai dont il ne voulait à tout prix pas tomber…

Une grande main chaude et hésitante se posa sur son poignet et Harry eut un violent sursaut, revenant ainsi à la vague notion qui lui restait encore de réalité.

-Harry ? Ça va ?

Cette voix. Encore cette voix… Cette maudite voix qu'il aimait tellement… Celle qui lui faisait tourner la tête, qui le rendait dingue… Dingue d'une certaine nuance tirant étrangement vers la couleur flamboyante d'un soleil couchant, mêlée à un splendide bleu océan qui ferait fondre n'importe quel cœur. Son propre organe vital battant à la chamade, il ouvrit fatalement les yeux et tomba face à face avec ces deux prunelles, à la fois anxieuses, peureuses et interrogatives qu'il redoutait autant qu'il aimait. Il aurait pu s'y noyer, et Merlin sait qu'il aurait aimé… Il se releva péniblement pour s'asseoir, mais le monde tangua dangereusement devant ses yeux et il dû se rallonger quelques secondes sous le regard inquiet du rouquin avant de faire une deuxième tentative, réussie cette fois-ci.

-Tu vas bien ? répéta-t-il doucement.

Encore cette inquiétude, cette douceur, ce regard emplit d'émotions qu'il ne faisait qu'à lui… Signes évidents que les sentiments qui se dégageaient du rouquin n'étaient pas simplement dues à l'amitié qu'il lui portait, mais qu'il se refusait d'admettre. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à l'alcool ou à ses sentiments qui avaient un furieux besoin de s'exprimer après trop de temps passés dans l'ombre, mais il ne put empêcher ses yeux de se remplir de larmes. Le survivant tourna immédiatement la tête pour le cacher et répondit avec une voix qu'il tentait de conserver froide et ferme :

\- Oui oui, très bien Ron, retourne à la soirée d'accord…

\- Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile Harry ! Et regarde-moi bon sang ! Répondit aussitôt Ron avec un certain agacement dans la voix.

\- Très bien. Céda Harry, qui tentait encore et toujours de contrôler ses tremblements, en vain. Il essuya du plus discrètement possible ses yeux émeraudes embués de larmes sous ses légendaires lunettes rondes et se tourna vers son meilleur ami. Alors, si tu veux que j'aille mieux dis-moi que tu m'aime, prends-moi dans tes bras et embrasse-moi jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus respirer, dis-moi que tu veux faire ta vie avec moi et j'irai bien, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Je sais que c'est ce que tu veux aussi… Tu as juste à le dire… Articula difficilement le brun.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas faire ça… Dit Ron. Il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer à la vue de son meilleur ami dans cet état si lamentable. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça Harry, je ne peux plus... Je ne supporte plus cette situation. J'ai l'impression de trahir ma femme, mes enfants... Je... Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on arrête de se voir pendant quelques temps… Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait… Je ne peux pas être près de toi sans perdre la tête, sans avoir envie de te prendre dans mes bras… Quand je suis avec toi, c'est comme si je m'étais avalé deux ou trois bouteilles de Whisky pur feu... Et puis, dans ce tourbillon de pensées confuses, je pense à Rose, à Hugo, à mes parents, à ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau quand Malefoy nous a vu, à deux reprises, et surtout à Hermione et… J'en ai mal au ventre… Parce-que j'ai l'impression de les trahir, tu comprends ? Je ne peux plus passer du temps avec toi…

Chacun de ses mots donnait l'impression à Harry de recevoir des Endoloris sur la moindre petite partie de son corps, et il était en train de se demander combien de temps il allait encore pouvoir tenir ainsi sans se mettre à hurler lorsque la voix de son meilleur ami s'éteignit enfin. Elle était empreinte d'une douleur, d'une illusion de regret qui se reflétait dans ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux bleus à faire pâlir l'océan. Harry sentait depuis le début de leur conversation une colère sourde monter en lui, depuis trop longtemps il se retenait, pour ne pas faire de mal à son meilleur ami, mais ce soir, il sentit qu'il ne pouvait pas se contenir plus longtemps. Il fallait que Ron choisisse...Ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans cette situation... Le rouquin le faisait miroiter depuis de longs mois, à jouer pile sur la frontière entre ami et amant, cela ne pouvait continuer ainsi. Son cœur ne pouvait pas en supporter davantage. À chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose d'intime entre eux, il continuait à espérer qu'un jour, le rouquin accepte enfin entièrement les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre. Chaque refus, chaque geste hésitant, donnait l'impression que son cœur était un morceau de papier, et son meilleur ami prenait un malin plaisir à le froisser, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que des miettes, qu'il jetterait au feu pour effacer la moindre trace de cette relation « contre-nature ».

\- Et tu serais prêt à briser cette amitié, à la réduire en poussière, une relation qui dure depuis trente-six années, une amitié qui a survécu à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis notre première année à Hogwarts, à la Grande Guerre notamment, uniquement pour ne pas tâcher ton « honneur » devant Malefoy qui nous a vu dans une, non pardon, deux « situations gênantes » reprit le brun en mimant des guillemets imaginaires avec ses doigts, alors que lui a été un meilleur support pour moi que mon propre meilleur ami depuis plusieurs mois ?! Pourquoi tu te voile autant la face ? Il est évident qu'il y a plus qu'une simple amitié entre nous mais tu refuses de l'accepter. Je sais que ce n'est pas simple pour toi, mais ça ne l'a pas été non plus de mon côté...

Je t'aime Ron, et je suis certain que tu partages mes sentiments, mais, si je me trompe, si tu ne ressens absolument rien à mon égard dis-le-moi, tout simplement, et j'abandonnerai. S'il te plaît, fais ça pour moi au moins, pour que j'arrête d'espérer que quelque chose pourrait se produire entre nous. Parce-que là, j'ai juste l'impression que, tout ce que tu fais depuis Septembre vis à vis de moi, est pour préserver l'apparence de ta « vie parfaite et sans accros » parce-que tu as peur d'admettre que m'aimer pourrait être simplement normal, et que tout le monde pourrait comprendre, même tes enfants. Je ne représente que si peu à tes yeux ?...

Sa voix, si puissante au départ devint peu à peu suppliante, puis fini par se briser, comme la flamme d'une bougie qui se consume, jusqu'à s'éteindre. Il leva les yeux pour tenter de refouler les larmes qui, tout au long de sa tirade s'étaient de nouveau accumulées au bord de ses cils. Puis il baissa le regard et le maintint obstinément au sol. Il refusait de croiser les yeux du rouquin, car, s'il le voyait maintenant, il allait craquer, et il ne pouvait se le permettre, surtout maintenant qu'il avait enfin avouer tout le poids qui lui compressait le cœur depuis tant d'années. Il avait l'impression d'être à la dérive, perdu dans un océan de douleur, sans aucun moyen de revenir au rivage. À ce moment précis, Harry Potter comprit enfin que cette fois-ci, tout effort pour faire changer Ron d'avis était vain. Le rouquin voulait qu'ils soient amis, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il releva enfin doucement la tête, très surpris par le lourd silence qui s'était installé entre eux et vit des larmes jaillir des yeux du Weasley par centaines, se déversant sur son visage sans imperfections. Le rouquin plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry.

Lentement, il marcha vers lui et vint glisser sa main sous son menton pour le forcer à soutenir son regard. Ils pleuraient tous les deux, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que, les yeux pleins de larme, Ron était plus beau encore. Ils étaient près, trop près, beaucoup trop près, Harry pouvait voir chaque larme accrochée à ses cils… Alors soudain, au moment où l'émotion devenait insoutenable, le rouquin se jeta avidement sur le survivant, le poussant brusquement contre le mur de la pièce. Il l'embrassa avec précipitation, violence et passion, sans aucune douceur, comme si rien d'autre ne comptait en ce moment à part les lèvres auxquelles il aspirait depuis si longtemps. Il fallait noter à ce moment que, si Ron avait été dans son état normal, s'il avait été sobre, et non pas enivré par l'alcool, il aurait surement fait les choses autrement. Peut-être aurait-il pris le temps de lentement déshabiller Harry puis de l'entourer de tout l'amour qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui, pour finalement entrer en lui avec douceur et lui faire atteindre le septième ciel toute la nuit. Mais Ron n'était pas dans son état normal, il en était même à l'opposé. Le désir qu'il ressentait était accentué par l'incroyable dose d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, et le mot douceur ne faisait plus partie intégrante de son vocabulaire depuis une bonne heure déjà. C'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouva violemment plaqué contre le mur d'une chambre, sans véritablement savoir comment il était arrivé là. Ses vêtements semblaient mystérieusement disparaitre les uns après les autres, tout comme ceux de Ron d'ailleurs, et son excitation avait dépassé le stade du simple désir.

\- Je vais te baiser Harry, lui susurra soudain Ron à l'oreille. Je vais te baiser tellement fort que demain, tu ne pourras même plus marcher.

Une litanie de gémissements s'échappa de la bouche du brun tandis qu'il se cambrait délicieusement contre son meilleur ami, et futur amant. Oh oui il voulait que Ron le baise, qu'il mette finalement fin au feu qui lui dévorait les entrailles, qu'il l'attise puis l'apaise de la plus belle des manières. À présent, leurs peaux n'étaient plus séparées que par le tissu de leurs boxers, mais aucuns de leurs sous-vêtements restant ne parvenaient à cacher l'état de leurs entrejambes.

\- Ron… Gémit Harry d'un ton suppliant. Ron…

Le rouquin grogna en réponse. Les bruits parfaitement obscènes qui s'échappaient de la bouche du survivant le mettait dans un état indescriptible, une brusque envie de domination s'était emparée de tout son être. Il voulait qu'Harry soit à lui, il voulait le posséder. Une part de lui qu'il avait toujours occultée, se réjouissait de l'amour que son meilleur ami lui portait. Car cela signifiait que le cœur d'Harry lui appartenait. Maintenant, c'était au tour de la chair du brun d'être marquée par son passage. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour se débarrasser des deux dernières pièces de tissus qui les recouvrait encore tous les deux et pour retourner Harry face au mur. Son sexe tendu à l'extrême vint se frotter contre les fesses nues du brun, et c'était au-delà de tout ce que le mot plaisir pouvait signifier.

-Oui… oui… soupira Harry en se frottant contre Ron.

Encore une fois, il fallait noter que si Harry avait été dans son état normal, c'est-à-dire sobre, il n'aurait probablement pas agi de la sorte avec son meilleur ami. Jamais il ne se serait frotté sensuellement contre son entrejambe en réclamant de se faire prendre et la situation aurait été la même que d'habitude : Ron fuyant ses sentiments et le brun trop attaché à son meilleur ami pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Mais que voulez-vous, Harry était vraiment très très bourré.

\- Dis-le. Grogna Ron en mordant la gorge du survivant, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Dis-moi exactement ce que tu veux que je te fasse.

-Je… Je… Oh oui Ron, comme ça…

-Comme ça quoi bébé ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

-Oh mon dieu, je veux que tu me prennes Ron, je veux que tu me baise contre ce mur. S'exclama soudain Harry, parvenant enfin à formuler une phrase cohérente.

-Et tu veux pouvoir marcher demain ?

-Non souffla doucement Harry, non Ron, vas-y, s'il te plait.

Mais même avec la quantité d'alcool que le rouquin avait ingurgité, il arrivait tout de même à penser. Et il pensait à Harry. D'accord il voulait le baiser. Fort. Et de préférence contre ce mur et tout de suite. Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. C'est pourquoi il avança doucement ses doigts de l'entrée du brun, décidé à rendre l'expérience la plus agréable possible pour lui. Le rouquin n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'expérience auparavant mais, il avait déjà eu de nombreux fantasmes concernant une certaine partie de son anatomie et son meilleur ami. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ne serait-ce qu'enfoncer un seul doigt, Harry attrapa son poignet.

-Non. Non Ron pas ça, juste toi, je te veux juste toi.

-Je vais te faire mal.

-Non. Je l'ai déjà fait tout seul tu sais. Rougit-il. En pensant à toi…

-Putain… Lâcha le rouquin.

L'image d'Harry en train de se donner du plaisir était tout ce qui lui manquait pour tomber totalement dans la folie qui menaçait de s'emparer de tout son être. Il attrapa les poignets de son meilleur ami pour le maintenir contre le mur et d'un coup sec, entra en lui, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde. Le hurlement de douleur que poussa le brun fut si fort, que plus tard Ron se demanderait par quel miracle personne ne les avait entendus depuis le rez-de-chaussée de la maison.

Mais pour l'instant, il se fichait bien de qui pouvait les entendre. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était la sensation de son amant serré autour de lui. Rester immobile pendant les trois minutes qui suivirent fut probablement la chose la plus dure que Ron n'ait jamais fait. Il crut devenir fou quand enfin, Harry lui indiqua d'un léger mouvement de bassin, qu'il pouvait bouger. Alors Ron se déchaina. Il oublia tout. Il oublia qu'il ne devait pas faire mal à Harry, il oublia que sa femme et ses enfants se trouvaient deux étages en dessous de lui, il oublia qu'il travaillait au ministère et qu'Harry était son patron, il oublia jusqu'à son propre prénom. La seule chose qui comptait c'était de continuer à s'enfoncer profondément dans cette chaleur délicieuse. Les cris d'Harry, ses gémissements n'arrangeaient rien. Ils étaient indécents et bien trop forts, mais tellement excitants…

-Oh mon dieu Harry, tu es parfait mon amour, si tu savais comme je suis fou de toi…

-Ron ! Se contenta de gémir le brun. Plus fort, s'il te plait…

Et Ron ne put rien faire d'autre qu'obéir. Il accéléra le rythme, se balançant toujours plus rapidement contre son amant, le prenant plus vite, plus fort, se retirant complètement de lui pour s'enfoncer une nouvelle fois entièrement. Quand il sentit monter la jouissance, il mordit l'épaule du brun si fort, qu'il sentit le goût métallique du sang se répandre dans sa bouche. L'orgasme le frappa brusquement et il s'enfouit profondément au fond d'Harry une dernière fois, avant de se retirer complètement.

Puis, ses jambes ne furent plus capables de le porter et il s'effondra au sol, entrainant le brun avec lui. Il se serait bien endormi là, mais il pouvait sentir quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse. Harry n'avait pas joui, et Ron ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser comme ça.

Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il allongea le brun sur le dos et se positionna au-dessus de lui. Il entreprit ensuite de l'embrasser. D'abord ses lèvres puis sa mâchoire, son torse, l'intérieure de ses cuisses pour finalement arriver à…

-Ron… Gémit le brun en se cambrant désespérément contre le sol. Ron tu n'es pas obligé, ce n'est pas… Oh oui comme ça, continue !

Le rouquin n'avait jamais fait ça, mais il était déterminé à procurer autant de plaisir à son amant qu'il en avait lui-même reçu. Harry était déjà presque au bord de la jouissance et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il se répande sur la langue de Ron. Le Weasley suça, avala et gémit, appréciant les giclées de sperme le long de sa gorge et se demandant comment il avait fait pour ne pas essayer ça plus tôt. Lorsqu'enfin le corps d'Harry retomba sur le sol, complètement repu, Ron le porta doucement jusqu'au lit ou il le déposa avec délicatesse.

-Je t'aime tu sais. Lui dit-il en s'allongeant près de lui et en rabattant la couette sur eux. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne auparavant.

-C'est l'alcool qui parle Ron. Chuchota Harry. Tu viens de me baiser, mais demain, quand tu seras sobre, tu ne te rappelleras plus que de notre précédente conversation, et tu voudras de nouveau que l'on s'éloigne, tu ne voudras plus de moi.

Et c'était sans doute la vérité, mais toutes les inhibitions de Ron avaient disparu, et il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu repousser Harry, lui qui l'aimait si fort. Alors il lui parla comme jamais il ne lui avait parlé, employant des mots d'amour, des mots de passion comme « toujours » et « à jamais ». Il se livra entièrement à son désormais amant, lui promettant une éternité d'amour, lui promettant toutes les étoiles du ciel s'il les voulait. Et ce n'était peut-être que des mots d'ivrogne vide de sens, mais Harry avait désespérément besoin d'y croire. Alors il se laissa emporter. Ils refirent l'amour cette nuit-là, non pas une, mais deux fois, avec douceur et tendresse cette fois, comme s'ils avaient épuisé toute la brutalité et la frustration qu'ils ressentaient depuis trop longtemps pour ne plus laisser que l'amour. Et, quelque part entre des gémissements éperdus et des vas et viens passionnés, Harry se remit à espérer.

* * *

*tout le monde* ENFIIINNNNNNNN ! X)

*est extrêmement gênée suite à ce chapitre*

À la tienne Ratonlaveur5 ! Puisse ton esprit totalement cinglé demeurer cinglé pour l'éternité !

À dans deux semaines !

 _ **A.b.a.P.**_


	19. Un instant de bonheur

Bonsoir,

Ceci est un Rarry (Ron-Harry, homophobes passez votre chemin) que j'ai écrit pour une amie très chère à mon cœur (et c'est également mon deuxième passage sur ff donc comment vous dire que j'ai la pression...), qui devait à la base être un One Shot... Mais, comme vous allez le voir, c'est un peu parti en live à ce niveau...

Au niveau du postage, je pense poster toutes les deux semaines, là où le vent me portera ;)

*Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire en revanche vient uniquement de mon cerveau de Littéraire fangirl et cinglée :p *

* * *

 _C_ hapitre 19 : Un instant de bonheur :

"Enfin tranquille !" Pensa Ginny avec soulagement. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle essayait de se libérer pour aller voir son amant sans faire un bordel monstre au sein de sa famille, sans vraiment réussir, mais aujourd'hui était le moment idéal : Molly et Arthur gardaient les enfants et Harry Ron et Hermione étaient partis pour se faire une journée « comme au bon vieux temps ». Plus rien ne la retenait ici, elle redevenait enfin une femme amoureuse d'un homme, et non plus une fille, une mère de famille ou une épouse qui devait être parfaite, dans tous les sens du terme. Elle épousseta ses vêtements couverts de suie après avoir pris la poudre de Cheminette pour amener les enfants au Terrier, prit son manteau, ses gants, son bonnet et son écharpe et quitta la maison familiale.

Le froid glacial, contraste étonnant avec la chaleur qui régnait dans la maison la prit par surprise et la rouquine frissonna, soufflant dans ses mains pour les réchauffer. En cette fin de mois de décembre, la température avoisinait le zéro degré permanent et la neige n'avait pas cessé de tomber depuis plusieurs jours. Une couche de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres s'était formée sur la totalité du pays, plongeant ainsi l'Angleterre dans une hibernation forcée. Plus personne ne sortait, même pour aller au travail, tant et si bien que la rouquine était seule dans les rues. Sa chevelure chaude et flamboyante contrastait avec la sensation glacée qu'évoquaient les plaines dénudées du Sud du Royaume-Uni et elle se sentait minuscule dans cet univers immaculé, immense et dénué d'une quelconque forme de vie. La plus jeune de la famille Weasley béni le fait qu'elle soit une sorcière et, grâce à cela, n'ait pas à faire tout le chemin jusqu'au manoir des Malefoy de façon « moldu », se contentant tout simplement d'un transplanage aussi simple qu'efficace.

Elle apparut dans un tourbillon mélangeant roux et blanc dans la cour du domaine des Malefoy, se remettant tant de bien que mal du voyage. Ginny tourna la tête vers le bâtiment et ne put s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise. Face à cette bâtisse, imposante et impressionnante, se découpant dans l'environnement immaculé, elle se sentait ridiculement minuscule. En cette matinée hivernale, le soleil timide commençait à peine à pointer le bout de ses rayons mais le hall, entièrement recouvert d'un toit en verre baignait déjà d'une lueur éblouissante. Tous les arbres de la propriété, ainsi que la toiture étaient recouverts d'une pellicule de neige. Après quelques secondes de fascination inconsciente qui lui permirent, entre autres, d'observer une fois de plus le Manoir sous toutes les coutures, en se disant qu'elle ne serait définitivement jamais à l'aise dans cette somptueuse demeure, elle reprit ses esprits et se dirigea dans l'allée vers la porte d'entrée.

Elle frappa plusieurs coups secs à l'aide de l'un des heurtoirs, celui de gauche, en forme de tête de serpent. Les coups répétés faisaient écho à l'absence de réponses dont faisait preuve le Manoir, qui semblait vouloir rester obstinément fermé à toute intrusion de personnes n'étant pas digne de pénétrer dans ce lieu réservé à l'élite de la société sorcière. Enfin, après quelques heures (comprenez quelques secondes. La notion du temps varie de façon étrange lorsqu'on attend l'homme de sa vie…) à se demander sérieusement ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici, la porte s'entrebâilla légèrement, pour lui permettre d'entrer. La rouquine pénétra donc dans le hall d'entrée d'un pas incertain, son inquiétude pour le blond définitivement plus forte que celle de partir en courant sans se retourner, et la porte se referma derrière elle dans un grondement sourd, lui ôtant son ultime doute. Peu importe ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de cet environnement si peu familier, ce qui comptait en ce moment, c'était Draco, Draco et personne d'autre. Ces pensées tournoyaient avec une intensité nouvelle dans son esprit, et elles lui permirent de trouver le courage de monter les marches vers l'inconnu. Elle n'avait monté que quelques marches quand…

-Ginny ? L'interpela une voix familière, l'air étonné. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La rouquine se retourna soudainement, manquant de rater une marche, et un sourire attendrit se dessina immédiatement sur ses lèvres à la vue de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller trop mal, si on oubliait les cernes qui avaient pris place sous ses yeux il y a quelques mois et qui ne cessaient de grandir, contrastant avec sa peau pâle, presque translucide et son air épuisé. Le blond était à l'étage du dessus, accoudé à la balustrade, dans une posture qu'il voulait nonchalante et décontractée, attitude qui ne lui allait pas vraiment lorsqu'on connaissait le personnage qu'était Draco Malefoy, et Ginny sût immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Malgré tout, elle continua de sourire, essayant d'être la plus naturelle possible. La rouquine avait appris à apprivoiser les réactions du blond, qui s'apparentaient en général à celles d'une petite fouine sauvage à force de passer du temps avec lui. Elle savait pertinemment que la seule réaction qu'elle aurait de la part de son amant si elle montrait de l'inquiétude vis-à-vis de son attitude serait un renfermement immédiat sur lui-même sans aucune chance qu'il se confie, et ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. La Weasley prit donc une grande inspiration, et monta les marches pour le rejoindre, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait besoin d'elle, même s'il était beaucoup trop fier pour le reconnaître.

-Je suis venue admirer les paons, on m'a dit qu'ils ont un magnifique plumage à cette saison. Se moqua-t-elle gentiment. À ton avis, que pourrais-je bien faire ici ? Je m'inquiète pour toi et tu me manquais espèce d'imbécile ! Ajouta-t-elle en voyant son visage se teinter peu à peu d'une incompréhension totale.

Puis, voyant que le cerveau du blond semblait être en mode pause, elle prit les rênes en main, l'attrapa par les épaules pour être à sa hauteur et l'embrassa. Le baiser était profond, empreint d'une tendresse évidente, mais sans aucune pudeur. Ce n'était qu'un baiser, un simple baiser digne d'une comédie romantique, un baiser de retrouvailles, quelque chose de complètement anodin pour une personne extérieure mais, à travers ce geste, Ginny voulait lui transmettre ses émotions, ses sentiments, le bonheur qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, la chaleur qui émanait de son cœur lorsqu'il lui souriait. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, de la façon la plus pure et la plus naturelle qui soit. Elle était amoureuse, tout simplement et, d'après ce qu'elle sentait en ce moment-même, il le lui rendait bien.

XXX

 _Au même moment, en dehors du manoir, PDV Lucius_

Lucius était heureux. Après tout ce temps passé dans la solitude, la douleur, l'angoisse également de ne jamais sortir de cet enfer, il rentrait enfin chez lui. Il avait sérieusement songé à abandonner l'idée de revoir un jour les couleurs des paons dans le jardin du Manoir des Malefoy, la verdure de l'herbe parfaitement coupée, le soleil agréable sur sa peau, le goût des aliments, la propreté de la salle de bain, tous ces éléments auxquels il avait fini par renoncer à tel point qu'il en avait oublié l'existence. À Askaban, il avait tout perdu : Son titre, son rang, sa famille, sa beauté, la notion de goût et, par-dessus tout, d'espoir. Mais, à sa grande surprise, on avait fini par le laisser sortir. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir suivi le seigneur des Ténèbres dans ses projets, mais cette nouvelle inattendue lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche glaciale, puis délicieusement brûlante. Depuis qu'il était sorti, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder partout autour de lui, d'apprécier la caresse du soleil sur sa peau translucide, de s'étonner à la vue de la neige qui recouvrait le paysage Anglais. Bien entendu, personne ne l'attendait à l'extérieur, il avait donc dû rentrer chez lui par ses propres moyens.

En arrivant au Manoir, il s'attendait à tout sauf à voir cet évènement qui déformèrent ses traits d'une rage qu'il tentait tant de bien que mal de contrôler. Pendant toutes ces années, il avait voulu inculquer à son fils les valeurs des sang-purs, de cette lignée dont il était si fier et il avait brillamment réussi, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Quand Draco avait rejoint les rangs du seigneur des Ténèbres, au moment même où son fils avait reçu la marque des Ténèbres, il avait ressenti une fierté intense s'imprégner de lui, comme une douce chaleur apaisante, qui l'avait envahi. Enfin, il avait tenté, souvent contre l'avis de sa femme de transmettre à son fils cette éducation qui lui avait tant appris, fidèle aux traditions familiales, celle qu'il avait reçu de son père, qui l'avait reçu de son père avant lui, et cela depuis des générations.

La famille Malefoy avait mis du temps à s'élever dans l'échelle sociale, au rang de noble famille de sang pur, mais ils étaient aujourd'hui, après un long combat qui avait duré de nombreuses années, à la fois respectés et craints de tous.

Jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait ne serait-ce que songé au fait de fraterniser avec des traitres à leur sang ou pire encore, des nés moldus ! Comment ce sale gamin de Potter, sang-mêlé qui plus est, avait-il fait pour parvenir à corrompre son propre fils, et de la pire manière qui soit, au point qu'il embrasse avec autant de passion Ginny Weasley ?!

Il ne laisserait pas Potter détruire l'héritage que sa famille avait mis tant de temps à construire. Rien que le fait de l'imaginer embrasser cette petite garce mal éduquée lui donnait des hauts le cœur. Il connaissait la famille Weasley, notamment le père de famille, Arthur… et il ne comprenait toujours pas, après toutes ces années, que ce moins que rien n'ait pu un jour travailler au Ministère de la Magie, même si c'était dans le Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu. Quant à sa famille, elle était aussi pathétique que le patriarche. Il n'avait pas souvent eu affaire aux enfants Weasley. À vrai dire, ils ne les avaient vu que deux ou trois fois, mais il ne lui en avait pas fallu plus pour comprendre qu'ils étaient à fuir comme la peste, et plus si affinité. Tout en eux reflétait la pauvreté et la misère, et l'unique interaction qu'il avait eu avec la seule fille Weasley chez Fleury&Bott pendant la deuxième année de son fils n'avait fait qu'accroître sa colère et son incompréhension. Draco savait qu'il fallait éviter cette famille à tout prix, c'était une des premières leçons qu'il lui avait transmises : Ne jamais fraterniser avec des traitres à leur sang, jamais.

Et pourtant, il le voyait en ce moment-même, il voyait son propre fils, la chair de sa chair, son propre sang, embrasser fougueusement le genre de personne de race si impure qu'elle était censée le dégoûter au plus haut point. Cela le dégoutait presque autant que l'apparence qu'il avait en ce moment, sale et répugnante, après avoir passé au moins une décennie à Askaban.

Si l'un de ses amis le voyait en ce moment-même, Lucius était certain qu'il ne le reconnaîtrait pas le moins du monde. Il aurait peut-être même peur de lui... Ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussé et lui arrivaient à présent au niveau des reins. Ils étaient devenus ternes, sales, emmêlés et encadraient un visage émacié, presque squelettique, aussi blanc qu'un fantôme d'Hogwarts.

Il avait senti, en rentrant chez lui que les regards dirigés vers lui étaient tous sauf amicaux. On lui avait toujours répété qu'Askaban changeait un homme et, après tant de temps passé dans cet univers où la vie n'avait aucunement sa place, où ses seules compagnes étaient la solitude et le désespoir, il comprenait enfin ce que ces personnes avaient voulu dire.

Il y a quelques années encore, dans cette situation, Lucius aurait explosé de rage et serait allé immédiatement séparer les deux amants, leur ordonnant de ne plus jamais se voir, ni même ne serait-ce que penser l'un à l'autre. Ensuite il aurait probablement pris les choses en main pour faire en sorte que son fils ne répète plus jamais la même abomination. Mais, s'il bien avait appris quelque chose lors de son séjour à Askaban, c'était que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid. Il était encore trop faible et trop vulnérable pour faire quelque chose contre cette « chose » qui avait envahie le cœur de son fils en son absence, alors il allait attendre le moment propice pour débarrasser Draco de cette souillure impure.

Il allait prendre son mal en patience, tout simplement. Tout calculer minutieusement, à la seconde près, et frapper au moment où ces traitres à leur sang s'y attendront le moins. Il attendrait le moment propice pour que tous ceux qui avaient pourrit son fils de l'intérieur souffrent, le plus possible. Et quelle mort, aussi lente et douloureuse qu'elle soit pouvait faire souffrir tous ces traîtres à leur sang que la mort du héros de la Grande Guerre. Alors, avec un silence empreint d'une promesse chargée de revanche, il se détourna et quitta le Manoir, laissant les deux amants à leurs embrassades éphémères, ignorants du danger qui pesait désormais comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leur tête.

* * *

Hey !

Ça va ? :D

Chapitre quelque peu transitoire… Et… Oui ça va partir en live… (*essaye de se cacher sous une latte de parquet*)

Je ne vous en dis pas plus, y a déjà assez de spoils dans ce chapitre…

À Ratonlaveur5, qui ne veut pas me mettre de review parce qu'elle est méchante mais que j'aime quand même très fort :p 3

Merci pour vos reviews ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir !

Nahyra : Ahah ! Tu verras… Mais il ne faut pas vouloir taper Ron, il a un bon fond juste… Il est totalement paumé au niveau de ce qu'il ressent… Quant à la bonne fin… Tu verras… Merci pour ta longue review ça fait chaud au cœur de savoir que tu suis depuis si longtemps et que ça te plait toujours autant !

Pouika : Merci à toi de me suivre !

Maoul92 : Hum… Oui, il va y avoir un problème… Après lequel… Vas savoir :p T'inquiète pas pour ton compte, je t'ai reconnue :p Merciiiiiiii pour ta review !

À la prochaine !

 _ **A.b.a.P.**_


	20. We wish you a Merry Christmas

Bonsoir,

Ceci est un Rarry (Ron-Harry, homophobes passez votre chemin) que j'ai écrit pour une amie très chère à mon cœur (et c'est également mon deuxième passage sur ff donc comment vous dire que j'ai la pression...), qui devait à la base être un One Shot... Mais, comme vous allez le voir, c'est un peu parti en live à ce niveau...

Au niveau du postage, je pense poster toutes les deux semaines, là où le vent me portera ;)

*Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire en revanche vient uniquement de mon cerveau de Littéraire fangirl et cinglée :p *

* * *

Chapitre 20: We wish you a Merry Christmas…

Après le Noël mouvementé plein d'amour, de passion et de caresses, du brun et de son amant, Harry n'avait en effet pas pu marcher pendant près de trois jours complets. Son rouquin favori avait tenu sa promesse et ce n'était pas pour lui en déplaire. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le lendemain matin, ils avaient tous les deux des souvenirs vagues et embrumés par l'alcool des évènements de la veille, malgré certaines… Douleurs à des endroits qui ne laissaient pas place au doute sur ce qui s'était passé. Ils avaient d'ailleurs convenu de ne pas parler de cet « incident » aux autres membres de la maison et évitaient le sujet lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. D'ailleurs, Ron s'appliquait à ne jamais se trouver seul dans la même pièce qu'Harry. La famille Potter-Weasley ne semblait pas, ou ne voulait pas avoir entendu les ébats bestiaux des deux hommes, et n'avaient pas posé de questions, ce qui les arrangeait bien en outre mesure. En effet, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient spécialement envie d'expliquer à leurs familles respectives l'origine des cris et des bruits suspects qui ne devaient vraiment pas être passés inaperçus et Harry en remerciait chaque jour le ciel. Il n'avait pas pu échapper au regard moqueur et aux sous-entendus plus que gênant de ses fils James et Albus, et au regard inquisiteur et hilare de Ginny, mais c'était bien peu cher payé comparé à l'humiliation qu'ils auraient pu subir, tous les deux.

Dans tous les cas, Harry n'avait jamais passé un Noël aussi agréable de sa vie, sauf peut-être celui de sa première année à Hogwarts. À vrai dire, il se souvenait dans les moindres détails du 25 Décembre de ses 11 ans, où il avait été réveillé par la voix toute excitée de son meilleur ami. C'était ce même Noël, cette fête qui n'avait jamais eu avant ce jour une quelconque importance pour lui, grâce auquel il avait enfin compris ce que signifiait avoir une famille. Depuis, la nuit du 24 au 25 Décembre était devenu son moment annuel préféré, sans compter hier soir, bien évidemment. Il avait tout pour être heureux : Ses enfants qu'il chérissait plus que tout, son ex-femme avec qui il avait conservé d'excellents rapports et qui entretenait une relation avec son nouvel ami, Draco Malefoy, sa meilleure amie, la totalité de la famille Weasley et par-dessus tout, lui. Cet homme, ce frère, cet amant qu'il aimait depuis tant d'années, celui avec qui il avait tout partagé, y compris son intimité la plus profonde…. Que vouloir de plus ?...

 _Au même moment dans les rues de Godric's Hollow_

Un tourbillon de neige se forma soudainement dans la ruelle faiblement éclairée par le lampadaire et un homme apparu. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne demi-heure qu'il errait dans les rues enneigées des villages aux alentours, cherchant apparemment quelque chose en particulier. Après plusieurs jours à fouiller dans tous les endroits susceptibles d'abriter la famille Potter-Weasley, il était enfin arrivé à destination. L'homme aurait dû se douter que Potter reviendrait vivre près de chez ses parents, et se traita mentalement de tous les noms pour ne pas être arrivé à cette conclusion plus tôt, ce qui lui aurait évité de chercher toute la journée. Mais ses recherches avaient enfin porté leurs fruits, et les rires et les éclats de voix qu'il entendait depuis dehors ne laissaient nullement place au doute.

Tout en observant les deux garçons d'Harry Potter avoir une conversation houleuse à propos d'un sujet quelconque, l'homme resserra les pans de sa cape doublée en fourrure et s'emmitoufla dans son écharpe pour se protéger plus efficacement du froid qui le transperçait de part en part. Il ne put empêcher un rictus triomphant de traverser le masque impassible et dénué de toute émotion qu'il s'était construit au fur et à mesure des années. Cet air à la fois arrogant et méprisant qui le rendait, au nom de tous, aussi glacial que les rafales de vent qui sévissaient sur cette partie de la Grande Bretagne en ce mois de Décembre.

Peu habitué à rester dehors par ce temps, il était frigorifié. Il claquait des dents si violemment que n'importe qui aurait pu l'entendre à plusieurs dizaines de mètres à la ronde mais franchement, qui se soucierait d'un homme seul au beau milieu d'un petit village remplit en majorité de moldus, dehors, avec ce temps ? La plupart des familles de Godric's Hollow, si ce n'était toutes profitaient de cette occasion spéciale qu'était Noël pour se retrouver en famille et se regrouper au coin d'un bon feu ronflant dans la cheminée. La joie et la bonne humeur étaient présentes sur tous les visages et dans tous les cœurs malgré les disputes et les conflits habituels des fêtes de fin d'année.

Mais la silhouette encapuchonnée ne semblait pas fêter Noël, loin de là. Debout devant la maison, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, il tira une des chaises du jardin, la débarrassa de sa conséquente couche de neige et s'installa de telle sorte que personne ne puisse le voir. L'homme sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège sur ses affaires, et une douce chaleur l'envahie immédiatement, il poussa un soupire de contentement. Devant la fenêtre de la Salle à Manger des Potter, il pouvait aisément regarder tout ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce principale de la maison sans que quiconque ne remarque sa présence. Assis sur sa chaise, dans le jardin couvert de neige, il attendait, attentif au moindre évènement de la soirée. Il ne manqua aucun échange, ni la blague de l'un des enfants Potter qui consistait à lancer discrètement des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue dans la soupe de son frère, ni l'excitation des enfants qui montait au fur et à mesure que minuit approchait, ni l'ouverture tant attendue des cadeaux de Noël. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malsaine et il n'exécuta pas le moindre mouvement de recul lorsque l'un des paquets explosa et Potter, qui l'avait dans les mains, se retrouva avec un sourcil en moins ainsi que le visage complètement noir à cause de l'explosion, les lunettes de travers et les cheveux en pétard, sous le regard moqueur de toute la famille Potter et Weasley au grand complet. Son regard restait fixé sur la fenêtre illuminée de l'intérieur d'où il tentait de ne rater aucun détail.

Lorsque, vers une heure du matin, la maison fut entièrement silencieuse, il s'assura que personne ne décide de faire une petite virée nocturne et bougea enfin. Désormais habitué au froid extérieur, le sortilège réchauffant toujours ses vêtements, il se leva discrètement et quitta son poste d'observation. La neige était tombée à drue et il dût forcer le passage pour replacer la chaise convenablement à sa place d'origine. Il marmonna une formule et, aussitôt, une conséquente masse de neige apparu sur la chaise, faisant comme si elle n'avait jamais bougé. Il sortit du jardin, effaça toutes les traces de sa présence. Il regarda une dernière fois la demeure plongée dans la pénombre et la sérénité, puis il transplana.

L'Homme revint chez les Potter le lendemain, et le surlendemain, et le jour d'après, et celui d'après… De temps en temps avant que la nuit tombe, d'autres fois le matin très tôt. Il observa, des heures durant, les allées et venues des membres de la famille Potter-Weasley. Il enregistra les habitudes, les caractères, les comportements de chacun d'entre eux, analysa leurs activités, leurs passions, ce qu'ils font, quand, avec qui… Il ne manqua pas le départ, peu après le jour de Noël de cette traîtresse à son sang de Weasley, ni l'aller-retour de la chouette qu'il a deviné comme étant celle des Potter. Plus le temps passe, plus l'homme peine à découvrir de nouvelles habitudes de vie tant il les connait par cœur.

Il sait par exemple, que James Sirius Potter est un vantard qui se pense supérieur à tout le monde et passe le plus clair de son temps à faire des farces à n'importe qui. L'homme a aussi découvert qu'il aimerait faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, de préférence en tant que Poursuiveur ou Batteur et qu'il ne met jamais deux chaussettes de même motif, ce qui fait enrager sa mère qui ne trouve jamais deux chaussettes semblables dans ses placards. L'aîné Potter adore par-dessus tout, les patates fourrées de fromage et de lard au feu de bois, le rock et le Quidditch et ne supporte ni le rap, ni le lait, ni le pudding. Le jeune Potter semble vivre comme une trahison le fait d'avoir un Serpentard dans la famille et mène régulièrement la vie dure à son frère en l'insultant dès qu'il en a l'occasion.

Le second, le jeune Serpentard est plus timide et rêveur. Il adore l'astronomie et l'univers, et connait toutes les constellations sur le bout des doigts. Celle qui affectionne tout particulièrement étant la constellation du Loup. Ses matières préférées à Hogwarts sont les Potions et la Métamorphose. Albus Severus Potter, contrairement à son aîné essaye le plus possible d'éviter les conflits. Il semble renfermé sur lui-même et très discret dans les conversations, auxquelles il ne prend part uniquement lorsqu'on lui demande son avis. C'est un garçon calme, sage, curieux, réfléchi et bon élève, ayant toujours soif d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. La seule chose qu'il partage vraiment avec son grand frère est le Quidditch, et il espère en secret parvenir à avoir le poste d'Attrapeur pour l'équipe de Serpentard l'année prochaine. Il prend toujours un chocolat chaud avec huit guimauves miniatures qui flottent à la surface. Lorsqu'il n'observe pas les étoiles, il lit souvent à la fenêtre de sa chambre, des revues sur l'espace, ou des romans fantastiques ou de fantasy, ses lunettes sur le nez, emmitouflé dans sa couverture, regardant la neige tomber, sa boisson fumante posée à côté de lui.

La plus petite de la famille Potter, ne va pas encore à Hogwarts. C'est une enfant vive et intelligente, qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Ressemblant plus à l'aîné qu'au second (même si elle s'entend très bien avec Albus), elle semble être née pour être à Gryffondor. Elle sait parfaitement comment attendrir ses parents pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut et semble beaucoup plus proche de sa mère que de son père. Elle prend toujours un grand verre de jus de citrouille le matin en se levant ainsi qu'un bol de céréales. Sa couleur préférée est le rouge et elle ne se sépare jamais de sa peluche lapin géante portant une écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Elle pétille de joie et de bonheur et ne se fatigue jamais de découvrir de nouveaux jeux ou de nouvelles connaissances grâce à ses parents et ses frères. Lily Luna Potter semble être née pour être une meneuse. Elle chante (plutôt bien d'ailleurs) très souvent dans sa chambre, ce qui énerve particulièrement James, et s'est récemment découvert une passion pour le football Américain. Malgré le fait que personne ne veuille vraiment jouer avec elle, elle ne se décourage pas et essaye de progresser dans son coin, même si ses « entraînements extérieurs » ont été compromis par la neige, elle essaye de s'entraîner dans sa chambre. Un peu garçon manqué sur les bords, les bijoux et les robes ne l'intéresse pas vraiment. Elle passe son temps à harceler Albus pour qu'il lui apprenne à jouer aux échecs version sorcier, à la bataille explosive et aux bavboules. Elle adore les sardines à l'huile, le bacon et les œufs et déteste les endives et le chou-fleur.

L'homme sait désormais par exemple à quelle heure les Potter se réveillent, quand ils prennent leurs douches, à quelle heure ils mangent, ce qu'ils mangent, où, avec qui. Chaque membre de la maison a sa routine exclusive, propre à lui-même ses habitudes de vie, et il connaît désormais chacune d'entre elle sur le bout des doigts. Par exemple, Harry Potter se lève plus tôt que les autres (en général vers 7h15) se douche toujours en premier, puis prend son petit-déjeuner (café noir avec 2 sucres, 2 œufs sur le plat ainsi que 2 tranches de bacon) tout en lisant un polar, ou le journal avec le chat sur les genoux. Un peu plus tard (environ trois quarts d'heure après), c'est Albus Potter qui se réveille pour préparer son chocolat, et remonte avec dans sa chambre avec précautions, tenant son trésor brûlant entre les mains. Ensuite vient le tour de Ginny Potter, qui descend prendre son petit déjeuner (constitué d'un café sans sucre et d'une pomme) avant de se doucher et de se mettre, suivant l'heure, à la cuisine, aidée le plus souvent de son mari. Lily vient ensuite prendre son petit déjeuner et aider ses parents à préparer le repas de midi. L'aîné Potter, quant à lui, est rarement levé avant le déjeuner. Il se lève toujours en bougonnant, les cheveux en bataille et l'air renfrogné et ses parents doivent lui arracher un « Bonjour » de mauvaise grâce. Tous les Potter vaquent à leurs occupations durant toute la journée, suivant une routine bien particulière propre à chacun et, le soir, un autre ordre de passage s'installe pour la salle de bain. Tout d'abord Albus, puis Lily, puis James, qui passe toujours un temps incalculable devant le miroir, à se demander ce qu'il fait avec, et enfin Harry et Ginny qui chaque soir doivent se battre avec James pour qu'il leur laisse la place dans la salle de bain.

Il savait tout sur les Potter, et ce n'était qu'un début.

* * *

Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous en cette soirée de pré-Halloween, et de début de neiiiiiiige ?

Je suis désolée pour le retard… Mais pour ma défense… Ah non en fait, je n'ai aucune excuse…

Voici un chapitre quelque peu étrange, et assez court…Un peu en mode psychopathe vers la fin… Vous aurez probablement reconnu l'identité de la personne se cachant derrière ce point de vue mystère… Les évènements commencent à s'accélérer…

Je tiens également à vous annoncer qu'on commence doucement à se rapprocher de la fin de cette fanfic. Merci beaucoup à ceux qui la suive depuis le début, et ceux qui ont rejoint en cours de route, c'est grâce à vous que je continue à écrire, plus d'un an après l'avoir commencée, toujours avec de l'inspi. C'est motivant de savoir que ce qu'on écrit est lu et apprécié et que les gens continuent à s'abonner après tout ce temps.

Je voudrai tout particulièrement remercier Nahyra (d'ailleurs je suis désolée, il va falloir attendre que je trouve cette inspiration pour avoir une vraie suite au niveau de la nuit entre Harry et Ron), Pouika et Maou92 pour leurs reviews régulières et encourageantes ! Merci, vous êtes top !

Et comme toujours, un grand merci à mon petit Ratonlaveur5, parce-que sans toi, cette fanfic ne serait pas forcément classée M, si tu vois ce que je veux dire

À la prochaine tout le monde !

 _ **A.b.a.P**_


	21. And An Happy New Year

Bonsoir,

Ceci est un Rarry (Ron-Harry, homophobes passez votre chemin) que j'ai écrit pour une amie très chère à mon cœur (et c'est également mon deuxième passage sur ff donc comment vous dire que j'ai la pression...), qui devait à la base être un One Shot... Mais, comme vous allez le voir, c'est un peu parti en live à ce niveau...

Au niveau du postage, je pense poster toutes les deux semaines, là où le vent me portera ;)

*Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire en revanche vient uniquement de mon cerveau de Littéraire fangirl et cinglée :p *

* * *

Chapitre 21: … And An Happy New Year…

Ginny et Draco restèrent ensembles les trois jours suivants, jusqu'au Nouvel An. Scorpius était parti avec sa mère voir de la famille à l'autre bout du pays et ils avaient donc le Manoir pour eux sans craindre d'être dérangés en outre mesure. La rouquine savait qu'il était égoïste de penser à son propre bonheur avant celui de sa famille mais, étrangement, elle ne se sentait pas si mal que ça.

Bien sûr qu'elle culpabilisait un peu de ne pas chercher à voir James et Albus qui ne rentraient pas si souvent que ça à la maison mais ses deux garçons grandissaient tellement vite… Bientôt ils allaient faire deux têtes de plus qu'elle et râleraient quand leurs parents voudront leurs faire des gestes affectueux, comme des câlins par exemple sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Songea la rouquine en laissant son esprit divaguer vers ses fils. De plus, ses deux garçons allaient probablement sortir pour le nouvel an et, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, elle ne voulait quitter les bras réconfortants de Draco pour rien au monde.

Peu importe la rivalité entre Malefoy et Weasley instaurée par leurs ancêtres, ils s'aimaient et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Le blond, quant à lui semblait pour une fois apaiser. Draco ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé de comment s'était passé son réveillon et ses fêtes de Noël mais, au vu de sa tête lorsqu'elle était venue à l'improviste, même son fils n'avait pas réussi à lui remonter le moral.

Durant ces trois jours, ils avaient passé la plupart de leur temps à se balader dans le manoir et le parc main dans la main, à passer leur temps dans l'immense lit à baldaquins de Draco et à parler de tout et de rien. Lorsqu'il neigea le 29, ils regardèrent, bien au chaud derrière les fenêtres, une boisson chaude dans la main, près de la cheminé, les centaines de flocons virevoltant dans le ciel immaculé agrandir l'amas de neige qui recouvrait déjà le paysage.

C'était leur petit péché mignon à tous les deux : Un thé au miel, du chocolat et quelques marshmallows, avec comme accompagnement des heures et des heures de bonheur. Merlin seul savait à quel point son amant lui avait manqué. Certes, elle n'avait jamais pu le voir beaucoup jusqu'à présent avec Astoria dans les parages mais, maintenant que Ginny avait goûté au bonheur d'être avec Draco, elle ne laisserait plus personne entraver ses rendez-vous avec ce-dernier, personne.

Des nouvelles d'Harry et de sa famille arrivèrent le 31 au matin grâce à Ashe, la splendide chouette harfang des neiges reconnaissable entre mille que son ex-mari avait choisi (probablement en hommage à Hedwige) au Chemin de Traverse. Un petit parchemin était attaché à la patte de l'oiseau et, lorsque la jeune chouette eut livré son colis, elle s'ébroua fièrement avant de s'envoler à tire d'ailes, non sans avoir donné un coup de tête amical à Ginny au passage, repartant aussi vite qu'elle était venue. En ouvrant le parchemin, la rouquine eut la confirmation que le message venait bel et bien d'Harry. Elle avait appris à reconnaître son écriture petite et serrée, à la fois parfaitement lisible et complètement brouillon en plusieurs décennies de vie commune. Le message était très simple, à la fois clair, précis et poli, du Harry tout craché.

 _Bonjour Ginny, Bonjour Draco,_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien tous les deux et qu'Ashe ne s'est pas perdue en chemin. Ce n'est pas son genre mais, avec ce temps, on ne sait jamais._

 _Je vous propose de faire le nouvel an à Godric's Hollow avec les anciens élèves d'Hogwarts. C'est Hermione qui a eu l'idée de cette « réunion » et je la trouve plutôt bonne, cela évitera que l'on fasse tous le Nouvel An dans notre coin, ça change de d'habitude et c'est une bonne occasion pour nous retrouver depuis le temps qu'on en parle._

 _18h à Godric's Hollow, si cela vous va, j'espère vous comptez parmi mes invités._

 _Je vous embrasse,_

 _Harry_

\- Sérieux ? Il veut inviter les anciens d'Hogwarts ?! S'exclama Draco qui avait lu par-dessus l'épaule de son amante. Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée que je vienne…

\- Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna la rouquine, c'est une occasion pour se retrouver s'amuser comme des gosses sans se prendre la tête, qu'est ce qui te dérange ? Ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'expression préoccupée sur le visage du Malefoy.

\- Bah… Hésita le blond. Je pense que… Il s'interrompit et Ginny ne le força pas à continuer. Elle savait parfaitement que son silence signifiait soit une réflexion intense, soit une volonté de mise en ordre dans ses sentiments et le forcer ne pouvait être qu'une source de problèmes. De plus, ses magnifiques yeux orageux prouvaient le conflit intérieur dans lequel il se trouvait. Elle attendit donc patiemment que Draco reprenne la parole. Ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Ce n'est pas là qu'est ma place Ginny. Je ne vais être rien d'autre qu'une bête de foire. Acheva-t-il enfin d'une voix grave.

Il semblait qu'un ouragan avait douloureusement pris forme dans son esprit, le trimballant de toutes parts sans qu'il ne puisse rien y changer, même avec toute la volonté dont il pouvait faire preuve. Une tempête qui faisait voler en éclat le masque impassible qui lui servait depuis toutes ces années de seconde nature. Une sorte de torture mentale intérieure enfouie en lui depuis bien longtemps, très longtemps, trop longtemps…Et peut-être même beaucoup plus que ça… Que pouvait-elle bien répondre à ça ? Que ce n'était pas important ? Que ça allait aller ? Que personne ne le verrait comme « Le pire Serpentard qu'Hogwarts n'ai jamais connu » (hyperbole qui, soit dit en passant est loin d'être fondée lorsqu'on remonte un minimum le registre des élèves ayant mal tourné qui étaient à Serpentard) ? Si c'était important, non ça n'allait pas aller. Et oui il serait mal vu s'il venait à la réunion anciens élèves/Nouvel An. Bien sûr qu'il serait mal vu.

La réputation. Primordiale dans la plupart des familles de sang pur, c'était ce qui pesait sur les épaules de l'ancien Serpentard, la rouquine le comprenait enfin. Draco avait été élevé dans le but de ne pas tâcher la réputation de la famille Malefoy et, lorsque Lucius Malefoy avait été conduit à Askaban pour avoir été partisan à la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres, toute l'image noble que la famille avait mis des générations à construire s'était effondrée. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de ça ? Une lourde et douloureuse réputation qui lui pesait sur la conscience. Contrairement à Harry, Ron, Hermione, ou n'importe quel ancien élève d'une maison d'Hogwarts qui n'était pas Serpentard, Draco, lui, n'était pas considéré comme un héros. C'était un gamin prétentieux, arrogant et vaniteux, puis un garçon de 17 ans complètement perdu, ayant à endosser malgré lui le nom de Malefoy, et il est enfin devenu un homme brisé par le poids de la réputation maudite de son nom de famille. Et si Draco ressentait cela, Ginny n'osait pas imaginer ce que pouvait subir le pauvre petit Scorpius à Hogwarts.

Endosser le rôle de héros n'était pas une mince affaire. En tant qu'épouse du Survivant, elle estimait savoir ce que son ex-mari et ses enfants pouvaient ressentir, et ils étaient dans « le camp des vainqueurs ». Alors qu'est-ce que ça devait être lorsqu'on était automatiquement placé dans la case « vaincus » ? La famille à éviter comme la peste ? Bien sûr que les mentalités peuvent évoluer mais, ce n'est pas en donnant un coup de baguette que la situation allait se régler. Néanmoins, à une échelle raisonnable, il était possible de faire quelque chose.

Cette bribe d'idée devint soudain une certitude et Ginny revint à la réalité. Elle ne laisserait plus jamais quelqu'un entacher la réputation de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Les grands changements commencent par de petites actions, et une occasion s'offrait à elle alors, pourquoi la refuser ? Ayant conscience qu'un long silence avait envahie l'espace, laissant son amant à ses idées noires (elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux à quel point ce silence le perturbait), elle se décida à rompre ce malaise qui s'était installé depuis l'arrivée de la lettre d'Harry. Elle le prit par les épaules, le forçant à plonger son regard fuyant dans le sien.

\- Ta place est à mes côtés Draco, et si je vais à ce Nouvel An, rien ni personne ne devrait t'empêcher d'y aller. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître aux yeux de la société je t'aime, et ce peu importe la famille à laquelle nous appartenons. C'est une soirée entre anciens élèves d'Hogwarts, pas un dîner commémoratif à la gloire des vainqueurs de la Grande Guerre. Tu y as autant ta place que n'importe qui d'autre. Je t'ai toujours accepté tel que tu es, avec tes qualités, tes défauts, ton héritage et, si les autres te méprisent à cause de cela, tant pis pour eux, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent. Moi je suis là, à tes côtés, et je ne te lâcherais pas le moindre du monde. Peu importe ce que disent où pensent les autres, la seule personne qui compte à mes yeux c'est toi, et toi seul.

Le blond ne répondit pas à sa longue tirade, mais lui lança un regard qui valait largement tous les réponses romantiques et larmoyantes du monde. Ses pupilles étaient remplies d'une reconnaissance et d'un amour si puissant que la rouquine se sentit aussitôt fondre. Observée par ce regard envoutant, ces yeux hypnotisant orageux dans lesquels elle aimait tant se perdre, elle sût immédiatement que ses paroles avaient fait mouche, et la détermination qu'elle pouvait désormais lire sur son visage était le résultat d'une promesse solennelle. Pour elle, bien entendu, mais également pour lui-même : Il n'avait pas peur d'être un Malefoy et ils répondraient à l'invitation d'Harry et iraient ensembles à ce Nouvel An. Pour cette décision, il n'y eut nul besoin de mots entre eux. Ils s'étaient compris.

Ginny attrapa alors la main de son amant, l'attirant doucement à sa suite et se dirigea vers le bureau de ce-dernier situé quelques pièces plus loin. Elle prit un morceau de parchemin vierge et une plume qui étaient impeccablement rangés et les tendis à Draco qui s'en saisit d'une main hésitante qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il s'assit avec un peu plus de convictions et elle se plaça naturellement derrière le dossier, l'entourant de ses bras et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant. Le blond trempa sa plume dans l'encre et écrivit de son écriture parfaite, digne de son rang :

 _Bonjour Harry,_

 _Comptes sur nous pour le 31,_

 _Nous te remercions pour l'invitation,_

 _Avec toutes nos amitiés,_

 _Draco &Ginny._

Simple, parfaitement clair, rapide, efficace. Du Malefoy tout craché. Il scella le parchemin grâce à la cire rouge qu'il imprima d'un geste précis de sa chevalière familiale qui ne le quittait jamais puis siffla son hibou grand-duc qui apparut immédiatement, apparemment heureux d'avoir, pour une fois, du courrier à livrer. L'héritier Malefoy laissa son amante attacher le parchemin à la patte de l'oiseau puis ouvrit la fenêtre afin de le laisser sortir, ce qu'il fit dès que le morceau de parchemin fut solidement harnaché. Draco referma la fenêtre en réprimant un frisson à cause du vent glacial venu du Nord, puis se tourna vers sa compagne et tout souvenir d'une quelconque sensation de froid disparu immédiatement. L'ancien Serpentard ouvrit les bras et Ginny vint immédiatement s'y blottir, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du blond, ses cheveux détachés lui chatouillant le visage. On aurait dit un petit Niffleur, doux et affectueux, à qui on aurait donné un objet brillant pour le féliciter d'avoir déterrer quinze bourses de pièces d'or de farfadets.

La bouche de Draco s'étira instantanément d'un sourire attendrit qu'il ne pût retenir, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. Quand elle faisait ça, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était une sorte d'automatisme. La vue de cette femme si formidable qu'il avait dû haïr sans autre raison que le fait qu'elle soit une « traître à son sang » pendant de si nombreuses années lui donnaient envie de passer toute sa vie avec elle pour rattraper le temps gâché par sa fierté. Elle était si douce, si attentionnée, à la fois droite, étourdie et confiante, têtue comme un Pitiponk mais avec un cœur en or. Il voulait la serrer dans ses bras, très fort, pour qu'elle ne le quitte jamais. Il voulait fonder une famille avec elle, être certain qu'il ne ferait plus d'erreurs.

Il avait attendu tant de temps. Raide dingue en cachette d'une fille inaccessible. Fou amoureux de la sœur d'un garçon pour qui il avait éprouvé durant très longtemps du mépris, on se serait cru dans ce fameux livre Moldu, Roméo&Juliette, d'un certain William Shakespeare. Malgré l'éducation qu'il avait reçue, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être impressionné par les talents d'auteur de certains écrivains et poètes Moldus.

Roméo et Juliette, des amants maudits que tout oppose, mais qui finissent réunis dans l'amour, dans la mort. Bien sûr, il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne cet amour qui, pendant tout ce temps l'avait consumé en secret dans l'attente qu'un jour, peut-être, ils puissent être ensembles. Et surtout pas à Ginny, certains secrets méritent d'être gardés en sécurité loin des oreilles et du cœur des femmes, aussi splendides soient-elles. Enfin, personne d'autre à part son meilleur ennemi et également ex-mari (est-il obligatoire de le préciser encore ?) de la « Juliette » en question qui fait battre son cœur depuis tant d'années, j'ai nommé Ginny Weasley. Remplacez l'héroïne tragique par une femme à la fois sensuelle, sexy et adorable et vous obtenez l'histoire de Draco Malefoy et Ginny Weasley. La seule chose qu'il espérait maintenant, c'était que leur histoire d'amour ne se termine pas de la même façon que la pièce de théâtre.

* * *

 ** _Nahyra : Ah, bah un Lucius psychopathe qui veut se venger, il fallait s'en douter ! Merci beaucoup !_**

Hey ! Coucou !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre !

Merci pour toutes vos attentions et vos reviews ça me touche beaucoup,

À la prochaine !

 _ **A.b.a.P.**_


	22. Dans la tête de Draco

Bonsoir,

Ceci est un Rarry (Ron-Harry, homophobes passez votre chemin) que j'ai écrit pour une amie très chère à mon cœur (et c'est également mon deuxième passage sur ff donc comment vous dire que j'ai la pression...), qui devait à la base être un One Shot... Mais, comme vous allez le voir, c'est un peu parti en live à ce niveau...

Au niveau du postage, je pense poster toutes les deux semaines, là où le vent me portera ;)

*Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire en revanche vient uniquement de mon cerveau de Littéraire fangirl et cinglée :p *

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Dans la tête de Draco…

-Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On va être en retard à Godric's Hollow ! Tu es encore plus lent qu'une fille et James Sirius Potter réunis ! Cria une voix à la fois agacée et amusée du rez-de-chaussée.

-J'arrive Ginny, j'arrive ! Lui répondit le blond.

Mais, contrairement à James, le fils de son amante, réputé pour passer des heures et des heures à trouver la coiffure idéale ou une fille relativement (trop) coquette Draco, lui, ne tentait pas de se faire beau. Il n'était pas en train de mettre des tonnes de gel pour que ses cheveux soient parfaitement coiffés, de se maquiller ou de choisir quels bijoux mettre. La vérité était beaucoup moins légère que cela.

Seul dans cette salle de bain maussade, assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, il réfléchissait. Il songeait depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes à un moyen aussi discret qu'efficace de cacher durant l'espace d'une soirée l'horrible marque qui prenait la totalité de son avant-bras et qui lui avait valu tant de haine et de mépris les années suivant la défaite de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et le retour d'un équilibre aussi précaire que nécessaire dans le monde des sorciers. Accepter de faire partie des Mangemorts pour faire plaisir à son père avait été la plus grosse erreur de sa vie et il ne se passait pas un seul jour sans qu'il regrette ce geste.

Il aurait pu avoir assez de cran pour mettre uniquement des manches longues afin de cacher l'affreuse marque, mais cette dernière descendait jusqu'à son poignet et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un la voit. Déjà que le fait de se retrouver au milieu de personnes qui le haïssait (parce-que non, il n'était pas dupe) n'était pas la situation la plus réjouissante qui soit, si en plus on le regardait comme une bête de foire à cause de sa Marque des Ténèbres… Mais il savait pertinemment qu'au milieu de ces anciens élèves d'Hogwarts, peu importe ce que Ginny lui disait, il ne serait jamais à sa place…

Il était plus prudent de retirer cette marque, entièrement, coûte que coûte, par tous les moyens possibles. Il approcha sa baguette de son bras, se persuadant mentalement qu'il ne sentirait pas la douleur de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Un sortilège de découpe, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions pour enlever définitivement cette balafre hideuse, ce symbole de son passé qu'il tenait à tout prix à faire disparaître tant il lui pourrissait la vie.

Le blond se redressa face au miroir, ferma les yeux un court instant, retint son souffle, serra les mâchoires, puis le poing, à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Sa peau translucide commença à se déchirer aussi facilement qu'une feuille de parchemin au niveau de son poignet droit. L'ancien Serpentard regardait avec une sorte de fascination morbide cette fine ligne se dessiner progressivement. De cette coupure bénigne, mais qui avait une signification lourde de sens, le sang commença progressivement à s'écouler. Le rouge écarlate contrastait étonnement avec la blancheur de la pièce, et le liquide carmin ne semblait pas vouloir cesser de couler. Après quelques secondes de silence, Draco Malefoy laissa finalement échapper un gémissement de douleur.

-Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ! On est déjà en retard et tu sais parfaitement que je déteste ça ! Alors si tu ne descends pas immédiatement, c'est moi qui viens te chercher, et crois-moi, tu vas m'entendre !

La voix puissante de son amante, tellement significative des femmes de la famille Weasley le fit soudainement sortir de sa torpeur mélancolique et destructrice, l'empêchant de replonger dans l'abîme sans fond de son passé de gamin perdu et torturé. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était venu au monde, Draco Malefoy était heureux que quelqu'un (qui plus est la femme qu'il aimait de ton son être) soit arrivée juste à temps pour l'empêcher de commettre ce qu'il considérerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours comme la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Le blond se reprit, secoua sa tête de droite à gauche pour reprendre ses esprits, nettoya d'un sort apprit en sixième année le sang qui s'était déversé sur le sol de la salle de bains (merci au Prince de Sang Mêlé, alias Professeur Rogue, pour le tuyau). Puis, il réfléchit quelques secondes à son problème « marque des ténèbres » et utilisa un moyen auquel il n'avait pas pensé jusqu'à présent mais qui aurait pu lui éviter de risque l'irréparable : Un simple sortilège de disparition somme toute banal, mais qui tiendrait, il l'espérait tout du moins, durant l'entièreté de la soirée.

Il se passa ensuite de l'eau sur le visage, réarrangea ses cheveux qui s'étaient désordonnés à cause de la sueur puis changea de chemise, la sienne étant trempée. Il remit le bouton de sa manche, scellant ainsi un énième sombre secret de son existence. Son habituel air impassible, froid et distant reprit naturellement sa place sur son visage et il rejoignit sa femme, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ils arrivèrent avec un bon quart d'heure de retard, au grand désespoir de Ginny pour qui le retard était « un manque évident de politesse » mais Harry ne leur en tint par rigueur. Ayant également désespéré sa femme par son manque de ponctualité, le brun comprenait parfaitement cette situation qui, par ailleurs lui était arrivée un nombre incalculable de fois, presque autant que les choses « très importantes » qu'il devait faire, selon son ex-femme.

Comme il s'y attendait, la soirée était assez étrange pour lui, et il se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Il voyait des personnes défiler une par une, tantôt lui souriant de façon gênée et polie, tantôt le regardant avec une indifférence parfois à la limite du mépris. Bien sûr, il avait un vague souvenir des visages qu'il croisait, pour les avoir vu au Château, mais de là à se souvenir de leurs noms, c'était beaucoup trop demandé. Bien entendu, il n'y avait aucun ancien Serpentard et le blond avait la désagréable impression d'être au milieu de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Heureusement qu'il y avait Ginny et Harry pour lui tenir compagnie parce-que sinon, il serait probablement parti en courant sans se retourner.

Remarque, ce n'était pas beaucoup mieux maintenant, pensa-t-il avec un petit rire intérieur empreint de regrets. Il regarda Ginny en grande conversation avec Angelina Jolie et Katie Bell, d'anciennes joueuses de Quidditch en entamant son cinquième verre de Whisky pur malt. Le temps semblait passer au ralenti, comme si quelque chose avait bloqué l'écoulement des grains de sables à l'intérieur du sablier temporel qu'était cette pesante soirée et, au fur et à mesure que les heures défilaient, Draco sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas rester beaucoup plus longtemps sans faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il fallait que le sort de dissimulation commence à s'effacer… Au bout du neuvième verre, et ne supportant plus l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans la maison, ayant l'impression d'étouffer, il se dirigea de façon plus ou moins naturelle vers la salle de bain, courant presque sur les derniers mètres, même si tituber précipitamment serait un terme plus approprié, et lâcha un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il referma enfin la porte précipitamment et se laissa glisser au sol avec un bruit sourd.

Merlin savait qu'il en avait fait avec sa famille lorsqu'il était jeune ce genre de soirées interminables où il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de déguerpir sur le champ. Ce genre de soirée qui débutait en général aux alentours de dix-neuf heures et qui ne finissait jamais avant une ou deux heures du matin. Ce genre de soirée où il avait toujours été étourdi par les dizaines de prénoms et de poignées de mains qu'il serrait machinalement par politesse et dont il ne se souviendrait plus l'appartenance quelques minutes après. Mais cette soirée-là était à la fois semblable et à l'opposé de cette routine infernale qui avait jalonné sa vie depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Le meilleur avantage que le blond pouvait en tirer était de pouvoir s'échapper sans que personne ne remarque son absence.

Sentant que quelque chose ruisselait sur son visage, Draco tenta rageusement de chasser ce corps étranger qui lui piquait les yeux et prenait place sur ses, joues mais sans succès. Il ne parvint qu'à se faire mal parce qu'il se cogna sur l'un des murs tantôt avec son poing, tantôt avec sa tête, qu'il n'avait pas vu à cause du surplus d'alcool présent dans son organisme. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser que c'était de ses yeux que dégoulinaient des larmes amères qu'il n'arrivait pas à arrêter, même avec toute la volonté du monde. Cela faisait si longtemps que ce phénomène n'était pas arrivé qu'il eut un sursaut. Pleurer, laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus, permettre à quelqu'un de voir son masque se craqueler, cela n'avait jamais fait partie intégrante de son vocabulaire. Depuis la fin de la Grande Guerre, il n'avait pas versé une seule larme, pas une seule.

L'esprit embrouillé par la peine, la douleur, la colère et l'alcool, il dirigea sa baguette vers son bras. Cette marque, symbole de son passé, était un poids qu'il fallait enlever, immédiatement. Il ne supporterait pas cette marque noire qu'il considérait désormais comme un abomination une minute de plus sur sa peau. Quelque chose lui entailla la peau mais il n'y fit pas vraiment attention.

L'ancien Serpentard effleura l'idée de verrouiller la porte de la salle de bains pour que personne ne le voit dans cet état, mais il la rejeta aussitôt. Sa tête le lançait violemment et il n'avait pas la force ne serait-ce que de se lever ou d'aller chercher sa baguette qui était restée sur le lavabo et, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture, il espérait qu'Harry ou Ginny remarquerait son absence et viendrait voir si tout allait bien. Sa blessure au bras, protégée a minima par le sortilège de dissimulation s'était rouverte et le sang s'écoulait de nouveau sur le carrelage immaculé…

-Draco ? Draco tu vas bien ?

Cette voix, qui sonnait si délicieusement à ses oreilles, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille, même si son cerveau était entièrement embrumé par l'alcool et la douleur…

-Entre Ginny répondit-il avec le peu de forces et de conscience qu'il lui restait encore. Il se décala en forçant sur ses poignets pour que la rouquine puisse entrer et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri de douleur, ce qui alarma aussitôt son amante qui se précipita vers lui, manquant de tomber dans sa précipitation et son affolement. Cela ne s'arrangea pas, loin de là lorsqu'elle vit l'état dans lequel était l'ancien Serpentard.

-Draco ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Ne put s'empêcher de hurler Ginny une fois la porte refermée et la pièce entièrement isolée du reste de la maison.

La parole… Cela semblait si simple à première vue… On ouvre la bouche et les mots se mettent immédiatement à se déverser, avec plus ou moins de cohérence… Suivant l'état dans lequel on se trouve dans la situation donnée. Et Draco ne s'était jamais posé la question sur ce qui se passait lorsque les mots se bloquaient dans la gorge, obstruant la volonté de parler et ça n'était pas agréable, pas agréable du tout… Il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'empêchait de s'exprimer, mais cette barrière invisible commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

Parler ne lui avait jamais posé problème avant cela. Même à sa famille, aux personnes peu fréquentables qu'il voyait à chaque fois que ses parents organisaient une réception et qui lui donnaient envie de vomir ses tripes. Sa parole avait toujours été son arme de prédilection, celle qui lui avait permis à de nombreuses reprises de se sortir de situations plus que délicates sans la moindre égratignure. C'était également une de ses seules défenses.

Chétif comme il l'était, se battre n'avait jamais été une solution adéquate, peu importe la situation. En revanche, ses paroles acerbes comme le venin d'un serpent faisaient très souvent mouche, et, sans se vanter en outre mesure, d'une superbe façon en général. Et il suffisait d'un petit peu d'alcool (Enfin… Un peu était le terme que son cerveau embué par un nombre absolument faramineux de verres de Whisky pur malt avait décidé de choisir pour ne pas se donner une trop mauvaise conscience…

Quelle conscience ? On parlait de quoi déjà ? ...) pour le rendre totalement démuni de tout moyen de défense, sérieusement… ? Il était un Malefoy, merde ! Il pouvait parler, il le devait… Rien que pour rassurer Ginny sur son état, car il ne pouvait pas aller aussi mal n'est-ce pas ? Il était Draco Malefoy, pas un vulgaire et énième homme bourré dans une soirée où il ne se sentait pas à sa place…

Son sang se déversait dangereusement sur le carrelage blanc immaculé de la salle de bains, et il ne parvenait toujours pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Il ne pouvait que regarder la femme qu'il aimait figée dans une expression horrifiée et le liquide carmin quitter petit à petit, sans pouvoir réagir. La vie s'écoulait lentement de sa plaie à vif. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut l'expression de peur sur le visage de celle qu'il avait toujours aimé.

Voyant que l'ancien Serpentard ne réagissait toujours pas alors que son état s'aggravait, la rouquine eut la brillante idée malgré son cerveau embué par l'alcool de reprendre les choses en main. Elle s'accroupit et passa un bras sous les épaules de son amant pour l'aider à se relever afin de lui permettre de ne pas se noyer dans son propre sang. Idée qui aurait pu être bonne, voire même excellente si Ginny n'avait pas eu un nombre indéfinissable de verre de Whisky pur feu dans le sang. Un peu moins que Draco, bien entendu, mais elle avait quelque peu abusé de la boisson ce soir. Ce fut donc une tâche laborieuse que de relever le blond qui s'était à moitié évanoui dans ses bras, ce qui aurait pu être, il fallait le noter, extrêmement romantique dans d'autres circonstances et de le maintenir debout. La rouquine tanguait dangereusement sous le poids de l'ancien vert et argent et ce dernier n'était pas vraiment en état de l'aider, ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs.

La Weasley tenta tant de bien que mal d'entourer la plaie de Draco avec une serviette de bain blanche avant de lancer un récurvite, rendant au carrelage son éclat et ouvrit la porte de la petite salle de bains dans laquelle elle étouffait. Peut- être étaient ce ses larmes qui l'empêchait de voir distinctement ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle porta comme elle le pouvait Draco dans les escaliers, les pieds de ce dernier raclant le sol malgré toutes les précautions du monde qu'elle aurait pu prendre. Le blond faisait au moins une tête de plus qu'elle. Avec toute la peine du monde à avancer et bénissant ses années de Quidditch sans lesquelles elle n'aurait jamais pu traîner le blond dans le couloir assombrit du premier étage, puis dans une chambre au hasard pour lui laisser reprendre ses esprits et comprendre ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans un état pareil.

La peau transpirante du blond glissait entre ses mains et la rouquine ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à atteindre le lit malgré l'obscurité de la pièce. Elle s'effondra sur le tapis dans un dernier effort qui lui demanda toute son énergie, permettant au blond, toujours à demi inconscient de rouler en frissonnant sur le matelas, gelé par l'absence de chaleur humaine depuis quelques temps déjà semblait-il. Ne se donnant pas plus de quelques secondes pour se reprendre, sentant que son amant avait besoin d'elle d'urgence, Ginny usa de toute sa volonté pour conserver un semblant d'idées claires. La serviette blanche comme neige qu'elle avait serré autour du bras de l'ancien Serpentard afin d'éviter l'hémorragie se teintait doucement d'une couleur carmin inquiétante.

Le plus délicatement possible, elle retira le bandage de fortune de la plaie et grimaça en voyant la démarcation d'une coupure probablement à cause d'un bout d'un miroir ou d'un verre cassé, et une autre, plus profonde, semblant plus douloureuse également due à un sortilège de découpe. À la vue de la plaie sanguinolente volontairement tracée sur la peau blanchâtre, presque fantomatique du bras l'homme dont elle s'était emprise contre sa volonté, la rouquine dut retenir un haut le cœur. Pourquoi Draco se mutilerait-il ? Quelle en était la raison ? Tant de questions auxquelles elle n'aurait pas la moindre réponse tant que le blond serait dans les vapes. Ginny mit donc son insupportable migraine qui avait prit place depuis peu au sein de son cortex frontal et ses nombreuses questions de côté et quitta la pièce à regret pour trouver de quoi soulager Draco qui était toujours couvert de sueur, non sans avoir au préalable vérifié 5 ou 6 fois que le blond n'allait pas faire un malaise, se mettre à vomir ou tout autre problème pouvant aggraver la situation.

Lorsqu'elle poussa de nouveau la porte de la chambre, un linge humide dans la main, Draco l'attendait, assit dans l'obscurité, silencieux. Il était assis au bord du lit, à l'opposé de la porte de la chambre, et semblait fixer le mur sans le voir. Ginny contourna le lit pour se mettre face à lui. Le blond semblait être revenu à lui et ses pommettes se recoloraient peu à peu. Il avait une trace rouge sur le côté droit qui coulait lentement, partant de son œil pour rejoindre sa bouche, qu'il s'empressa de lécher. Peut- être était-ce dû à la dose d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité ou au soulagement de savoir qu'il allait mieux, mais Ginny ne put empêcher ses joues de rosir, ni à la température de monter subitement, ni à son bas ventre de se décider soudainement à prendre feu à la vue de son amant transpirant et léchant le sang qui coulait délicieusement de son visage si parfait.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ginny Weasley pour se laisser lentement emporter dans les méandres du plaisir et de la luxure auxquels elle aspirait depuis tant de temps grâce aux caresses douces et protectrices du blond sur son corps tendu par le désir. À ce moment-là, il n'y avait plus de poids d'héritage, plus de souffrances ni de douleur, il n'y avait plus de bras mutilé ou de culpabilité. Seul comptait Draco, ses mains chaudes parcourant son corps, ses baisers laissant des traces brûlantes décuplées par l'alcool sur sa peau, descendant bas, encore plus bas, toujours plus bas… Après un long voyage vers les méandres du plaisir intime avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, amour qu'elle s'était pendant si longtemps défendue de ressentir par peur du regard de sa famille et de ses amis, Ginerva Potter-Weasley eut réellement l'impression d'avoir été amenée tout droit au septième ciel, par un splendide blond aux yeux couleur orage, sans autre forme d'artifice.

* * *

Heyyyyyy ! Comment va ? Je vous annonce que l'on se rapproche de plus en plus de la fin… En effet, il y a 30 chapitres + un épilogue… ça va faire bizarre lorsque ce sera fini, mais en attendant… Here we are… Dans la tête de Draco… Je pense qu'on passe un tournant dans l'histoire là…

Une fois de plus, vos avis sont toujours les bienvenue, ça me motive à continuer ! C'est touchant de savoir que l'on est suivie avec attention !

Merci pour vos reviews, je vous aime !

À dans deux semaines !

Dédicace à mon petit Ratolaveur5, j'aurais une review un jour, j'y arriverai !

 _ **A.b.a.P.**_


	23. Tic-Tac Tic-Tac

Bonsoir,

Ceci est un Rarry (Ron-Harry, homophobes passez votre chemin) que j'ai écrit pour une amie très chère à mon cœur (et c'est également mon deuxième passage sur ff donc comment vous dire que j'ai la pression...), qui devait à la base être un One Shot... Mais, comme vous allez le voir, c'est un peu parti en live à ce niveau...

Au niveau du postage, je pense poster toutes les deux semaines, là où le vent me portera ;)

*Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire en revanche vient uniquement de mon cerveau de Littéraire fangirl et cinglée :p *

* * *

 _Chapitre 23: Tic-Tac, Tic-Tac, Tic-Tac…:_

Le soir du 31 Décembre, il se posta, comme à son habitude, dans l'ombre de la demeure, faisant bien attention à ne pas se faire repérer. Il avait vu les invités arriver les uns après les autres et reconnu certaines voix, même s'il était incapable de dire de qui il s'agissait. L'homme s'apprêtait à se replonger dans sa contemplation de la salle à manger lorsqu'il vit l'ombre de deux silhouettes sur le pas de la porte. L'une étant légèrement plus petite que l'autre, il ne les reconnut pas tout de suite, avant de les entendre parler et, lorsque la plus grande parla, il comprit l'identité des deux personnes, et dû se faire violence pour ne pas sortir de sa cachette et se jeter sur eux. Ayant habituellement un sang-froid légendaire, il ne lui suffit d'un seul instant de concentration ultime pour se reprendre et se figer près du mur derrière la maison. L'once de sentiment qui s'était frayée un passage, déformant son visage d'une rage contenue, disparue comme elle était venue, et l'homme se fit violence pour reprendre son observation attentive malgré la fureur qui coulait dans ses veines. Il observa l'intérieur de la maison attentivement, encore plus concentré que les fois précédentes, rageant intérieurement de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre qu'attendre, regarder et enregistrer. À un moment de la soirée, il entendit des sortes de bruits, comme des cris étouffés, provenant de l'un des étages, mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Les poings serrés, les phalanges blanchâtre, prêtes à exploser, il n'esquissa pas un seul mouvement. Puis, plusieurs heures après minuit, lorsque la plupart des invités fut partie et que le reste fut couché, il se décida enfin à bouger. Le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir doucement à l'horizon, laissant apparaître son visage pâle, déformé par la rage et les cernes qui lui soulignaient les yeux. L'homme se redressa lentement, reposa pour la première fois de l'année la chaise, se promettant que ce serait loin d'être la dernière fois. Il jeta un dernier regard vers la demeure endormie, songeant à quel point ce serait simple de tuer tout le monde dans son sommeil, puis se détourna, fit le tour de la maison jusqu'à la rue en faisant bien attention à camoufler sa présence, puis transplana dans une bourrasque de neige.

Ces dernières nuits avaient été longues, et éprouvantes, et plusieurs fois il avait cru qu'il ne parviendrait pas à tenir, mais la haine avait toujours été un formidable remontant, et il l'avait fait. C'était loin d'être fini mais il avait enfin de quoi commencer son projet, une sorte d'embryon à son plan. Il fallait encore décortiquer les habitudes au niveau du travail de chacun, et de la vie des Potter sans leurs enfants, mais il fallait dire que son projet commençait enfin à prendre une tournure intéressante. Sa santé, sa famille, tout ça n'importait que peu, et il avait déjà vécu bien pire que quelques nuits sans dormir. De plus, il fallait dire que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Dès la semaine prochaine, il retournerait à ses observations de la famille Potter, et enfin, il commencera à échafauder son projet qui, à première vue peut sembler délirant, mais qui ne laissera aucune place à la chance de s'en sortir. L'homme tissait sa toile autour de la famille Potter, les engluant de telle sorte qu'aucun ne puisse jamais sortir de ce piège qui était, sans qu'aucun d'eux de s'en rende compte, en train de se refermer petit à petit jusqu'à les étouffer à l'intérieur. Oui, Potter allait payer tout ce qu'il avait fait et, cette fois-ci, il n'y aura ni Elfe de Maison, ni Phoenix, ni ami, ni professeur pour l'aider. Cette fois-ci, il n'aura aucun moyen de s'en sortir vivant. Harry Potter mourra, et toute son image à vomir, de héros au grand cœur qui se bat contre le mal, avec lui. Il ne restera bientôt rien d'autre qu'un nom, du célèbre Harry Potter, celui qui a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui.

* * *

Hey, ça fait longtemps ! Désolée j'étais dans mes partiels/dossiers/oraux… Enfin bref ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Enfin deux du coup pour me faire pardonner… Surtout que celui-là est hyper court

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux !

Un coucou et un merci à mon petit Ratonlaveur5 sans qui cette fanfic n'existerait pas.

À la prochaine !

 _AbaP_


	24. Et dans le coeur de Ginny

Bonsoir,

Ceci est un Rarry (Ron-Harry, homophobes passez votre chemin) que j'ai écrit pour une amie très chère à mon cœur (et c'est également mon deuxième passage sur ff donc comment vous dire que j'ai la pression...), qui devait à la base être un One Shot... Mais, comme vous allez le voir, c'est un peu parti en live à ce niveau...

Au niveau du postage, je pense poster toutes les deux semaines, là où le vent me portera ;)

*Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire en revanche vient uniquement de mon cerveau de Littéraire fangirl et cinglée :p *

* * *

 _Chapitre 24 : … Et dans le cœur de Ginny :_

Les rayons timides du soleil d'hiver caressèrent avec douceur les peaux nues du couple endormi sur le lit, à demi recouverts par leur épaisse couverture. Un trait de lumière remontait le long de leurs corps jusqu'à atteindre leurs cheveux qui devinrent immédiatement flamboyants à la lueur naissante du jour au fur et à mesure que le soleil se levait. La chambre baignait de cette somptueuse couleur orangée qui pouvait rendre n'importe quelle situation romantique à souhait. D'ailleurs, en parlant de romantisme… La jeune femme allongée auprès de son amant ouvrit les yeux. Elle cligna des paupières plusieurs fois afin de s'habituer à cette inhabituelle source de lumière et regarda un court instant l'homme couché auprès d'elle, un sourire imbécile plaqué sur le visage. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, la rouquine décida de le secouer doucement. Son regard s'assombrit immédiatement lorsque ses souvenirs dissimulés par l'alcool remontèrent à la surface aussi vite qu'un wagonnet sur les rails menant aux coffres situés au cœur de Gringotts. Son cœur à elle se serra douloureusement lorsqu'elle vit le rectangle de peau sanguinolant sur le bras de son amant, à l'endroit où se trouvait sa marque des Ténèbres. Au bout de la troisième tentative, le blond daigna enfin sortir un bout de son visage des draps encore chauds et humides de leurs ébats de la veille.

-Draco ?

-Mhhhh…

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait qu'on parle de… Tu sais… tout ça ?

 _-Plus tard… Je dors ! Draco est en vacances… Ronchonna le blond avec son éternelle tête bougonne du matin qui fit aussitôt fondre la rouquine, comme d'habitude._

Il était tellement craquant avec ses cheveux en bataille, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire pour tenter de suivre la conversation et ses yeux encore endormis qu'il s'efforçait tant de bien que mal à conserver ouverts que la jeune femme fondit immédiatement face à cette vue attendrissante.

Néanmoins, elle se reprit, consciente que la conversation qu'elle devait avoir avec l'ancien Serpentard n'avait rien d'amusant, d'attendrissant ou même de passionné. Elle ne supportait pas de voir son amant s'infliger lui-même une blessure dans l'unique but de faire table rase du passé. Comme si se mutiler était le meilleur moyen du monde pour faire disparaître une partie de sa vie qu'il voulait à tout prix oublier.

Elle comprenait le fait que l'ancien Serpentard se sente mal vis-à-vis de cette affreuse marque mais de là à s'infliger à lui-même un sortilège de découpe qui l'avait pratiquement vidé de son sang et avait failli le tuer, il y avait un monde. Ginny avait déjà perdu beaucoup de personnes qu'elle aimait durant la Grande Guerre, beaucoup trop, et elle n'était pas prête à revivre ce genre d'évènements. L'enterrement de son frère Fred, de Lupin, de Tonks et de tous ces malheureux qui ne méritaient en aucuncas de mourir avait été plus qu'éprouvant pour elle, et la rouquine ne s'en était jamais vraiment remise. Elle commençait à peine à surmonter cette peine, après 20 ans… Que lui était-il passé par la tête ?

Ginny savait que l'ancien Serpentard avait honte de ce qu'il avait pu être, de sa famille, de son héritage. Ils avaient déjà eu de longues conversations à ce propos. La rouquine lui avait répété tellement de fois que ce qu'elle aimait chez lui c'était tout ce qui faisait que Draco Malefoy était Draco Malefoy, qu'elle en avait perdu le compte.

-Draco Lucius Malefoy, si tu n'es pas debout et habillé dans exactement deux minutes, je fais en sorte d'accrocher cette couette dans laquelle tu es enroulé autour de toi de sorte que tu ne puisses plus jamais t'en défaire, compris ?

À voir le regard paniqué du blond, qui devait probablement déjà s'imaginer en un gros mouton sur deux pattes, elle tenta bien de conserver un semblant de sérieux mais cela ne dura pas très longtemps… L'avantage notable de cette technique étant qu'il ne lui avait jamais obéit aussi rapidement, et elle se le garda dans un coin de sa tête pour une prochaine fois…

Néanmoins, le début de la soirée d'hier ainsi le sujet de la conversation découlant de cette dernière qu'ils devaient avoir lui revint dans la figure en l'espace d'une demie seconde et son sourire attendri disparu immédiatement pour laisser place à un air soudain beaucoup moins joyeux.

-Draco, insista-t-elle d'une voix douce, j'aimerai que tu me parles de ce qui t'est passé par la tête hier soir. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? J'aimerai comprendre. Ce n'est pas en te mutilant de quelque façon que ce soit que tu parviendras à faire disparaître ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la Grande Guerre, et encore moins à l'oublier. La douleur te rappellera en permanence…

L'hilarité de son amant laissa place à un regard douloureux, emplit de peine et de colère qui ne laissa point place au doute quant à la suite des évènements.

-Ginny, tu ne peux donc pas imaginer comment j'ai pu me sentir à cette soirée ? Commença-t-il en haussant le ton, Non, bien sûr que tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait ô Ginny Weasley, la grande Gryffondor qui a aidé à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Draco Lucius Malefoy, je t'interdis de te cacher derrière cette excuse bidon du pauvre petit Serpentard rejeté par tous. Tonna la rouquine.

Ses yeux si bienveillants s'étaient soudainement assombris sous l'effet de sa rage et ce ton inhabituellement cassant et dur ne lui allait vraiment pas. La Ginny si douce et prévenante était devenue un nouveau personnage inconnu et effrayant. Ses traits s'étaient durcis sous l'effet de la colère et, malgré ses vaines tentatives pour se calmer elle n'y parvint guère. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire que son amant jouait la carte du pauvre petit Serpentard rejeté au milieu de tous ces Gryffondor. Ils avaient quel âge ? 15 ans ? À quoi il jouait ? Qu'attendait-il comme réaction face à cette phrase, qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras en le consolant et lui caressant les cheveux comme un enfant qui a fait une bêtise ?

Elle voyait que cet excès de colère le perturbait et lui faisait mal. Cela la rendait malade d'être l'investigatrice de cette douleur qui se développait lentement dans ces yeux orageux qu'elle aimait tant admirer. Si elle avait écouté son cœur, elle se serait probablement blottie dans ses bras, pour oublier cet incident et faire comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé, mais Ginny Weasley avait toujours été connu pour suivre sa raison plutôt que son cœur.

Ils se fixèrent du regard pendant quelques minutes, silencieusement, comme si toutes les excuses du monde passaient par le regard de Draco, en implorant la rouquine de lui pardonner puis, cette dernière reprit la parole, plus doucement cette fois :

-Draco, tu sais que je me fais du souci pour toi. Cet acte, cette mutilation que tu t'es infligée, ça me fait mal de te voir dans cet état, et j'aimerai que tu me parles de ce mal être. J'ai l'impression que c'est beaucoup plus profond que ce que je redoutais, mais, si tu ne me parle pas, je serai dans l'incapacité de t'aider. Certes, cela s'est bien terminé cette fois-ci, mais cette haine envers toi-même, envers ta famille, envers ta marque des ténèbres, elle va te détruire, et qu'est-ce qui se passera si la prochaine fois tu ne parviens pas à lutter contre cette vague auto destructrice en mon absence, ou si tu fermes la porte de la salle de bain à clé et que tu te vide de ton sang sur le carrelage ? Que se passera-t-il si j'arrive trop tard ? Tu cesseras simplement de vivre ? Tu as pensé aux conséquences de ce genre d'actes ? Et même si pour toi, notre histoire n'est pas assez sérieuse pour t'empêcher de te foutre en l'air, tu as pensé à Scorpius ? Tu es père Draco, tu ne peux pas faire n'importe quoi en te moquant des conséquences. Et puis, je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de notre relation, et du couple que l'on forme, mais moi je compte me battre pour lui, parce-que je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant, je continuerais à me battre pour toi, pour nous, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Et toi ?

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, la voix de Ginny s'était peu à peu adoucie, jusqu'à murmurer les dernières paroles. Toute Gryffondor courageuse et téméraire qu'elle eut été, elle avait baissé le regard et n'osait plus regarder en face d'elle de peur de croiser le regard de son vis-à-vis. Elle savait parfaitement que la réponse de l'ancien vert et argent serait décisive pour l'orientation de leur couple, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de retenir son souffle en attendant la réponse de Draco. Réponse qui tarda à venir, à tel point qu'elle se demanda si son blond préféré ne lui avait pas fait faux bond pendant qu'elle parlait.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à relever la tête, une main douce avec une odeur reconnaissable entre mille s'approcha avec hésitation de son menton et le releva avec délicatesse, et la rouquine ne put se résoudre à détourner le regard plus longtemps. Son amant avait les joues et les yeux constellés de gouttelettes qui faisaient briller le gris unique de ces prunelles qu'elle chérissait tant et dégoulinaient dans son cou, pour se perdre dans son col. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'en voir davantage car Draco l'attira soudain à lui et elle se retrouva collée contre le torse musclé et humide de ce dernier. L'odeur du blond l'envahie et elle cessa de réfléchir et ne pensa pas une seule fraction de seconde à se débattre.

Elle se laissa aller, doucement, pour se détendre complètement, et se complaire dans cet environnement à la fois agréable, familier et rassurant. Elle faillit presque ne pas entendre le « merci » chuchoté délicieusement à son oreille avec une discrétion si grande qu'elle aurait pu croire que son esprit lui jouait des tours, si elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien son amant. Etrangement, il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec ce qui relevait du sentimental, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses propres sentiments. Lui qui était si fier, de sa prestance à l'oral face à pratiquement n'importe qui, n'en menait pas large. Avant de se laisser totalement emportée par ce cocon de bien-être, elle songea au fait que la timidité du blond vis-à-vis de ses propres émotions était vraiment adorable et que, s'il continuait comme ça, elle pourrait tomber une fois de plus sous le charme du blond, si toutefois c'était possible.

Comment combattre ça ? Cette chaleur réconfortante, ces bras protecteurs, ces cheveux si soyeux, ce torse si musclé…

 _Hé ! C'est de la triche !... Oh ça va hein… Tais-toi la voix !_

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment. Une poignée de secondes, une minute, une heure, une éternité peut-être… Who knows ?

-Aide-moi… Prononça avec hésitation la voix de son amant, brisant le silence ambiant.

Ginny s'écarta de lui pour l'observer, lui serrant tendrement la main pour l'inciter à continuer dans sa lancée.

-Je sais que je ne vais pas bien poursuivit-il, d'une voix un peu plus assurée. Et le fait de tout intérioriser pour ne pas laisser paraitre ça aux autres, et en particulier à toi, pour ne pas t'inquiéter, ça a été plus destructeur qu'autre chose, mais je ne veux pas te perdre pour ça, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Ni toi, ni Scorpius. Je vais me reprendre en main, mais je ne pourrai pas le faire seul, on a vu ce que ça a donné lorsque j'essaye de me débrouiller par moi-même dit-il avec un pâle sourire. Alors j'ai besoin de toi, pour m'aider, trouver quelqu'un, ou quelque chose qui puisse faire changer les choses… Je ne pourrai pas y arriver sans toi… Quant à cet affreux tatouage… Ajouta-il en regardant avec tristesse son avant-bras droit, je pense que je ne pourrai jamais m'en défaire… Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te faire de mal…Je…

-Shhhh, murmura Ginny en posant sa main sur la marque et l'effleura d'un baiser. Tu sais, Harry m'a dit un jour, que ce qui le faisait tenir lorsqu'il avait un coup dur, c'était l'espoir, et sa famille. Si tu crois en moi, en Scorpius, en Harry pour t'aider à te sentir mieux, à te permettre de voir la vie comme nous pouvons la voir, à sortir de cette spirale autodestructrice qui te pourri la vie, ça ira. Ce sont nos choix qui définissent ce que nous sommes Draco. Certes, tu as fait des erreurs, comme tout le monde et, dans ton cas, il est possible que ton erreur reste gravée éternellement sur ta peau. J'ai envie de te dire et alors ? C'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend. Tu es devenue une bonne personne, respectable et admirable même, et c'est sur ton présent et ton futur que tu dois te focaliser. Prends cette marque sur ton bras comme un défi, et, à chaque fois que tu la regarde, dis-toi que, ce qui compte vraiment, c'est ce que tu deviens. Alors bas toi, et vis Draco, vis sans être prisonnier du passé. Surpasse cette peur d'être vu comme un assassin, et sois fier d'être qui tu es, et qui tu seras parce-que c'est l'avenir qui importe, d'accord ?

-Tu seras présente pour m'aider à surmonter tous ces obstacles Ginny ? Pour me ramener vers le droit chemin si je m'en écarte ? Je ne pourrais jamais y arriver sans toi… Souffla Draco, la gorge obstruée par l'émotion.

-Toujours. Répondit la rouquine.

Elle se blottie de nouveau dans les bras de l'ancien Serpentard et apprécia la douce chaleur protectrice qui l'envahie aussitôt. Elle était soulagée que le blond accepte aussi rapidement de se reprendre en mains, qui plus est à sa demande.

-Bon, reprit Draco avec des yeux de nouveaux rieurs, tu voulais me transformer en mouton sur pattes c'est bien ça ? Alors viens me chercher ! Fit-il en la repoussant soudainement et en s'éclipsant à la vitesse d'un Eclair de Feu, tirant la langue avant de disparaitre derrière le sommier, de l'autre du lit.

La tempête « problèmes en tous genres » était passée… Ginny se permit un léger soupire ainsi petit sourire assez habilement dissimulé, avant de lever les yeux au ciel, à la fois amusée et exaspérée par l'attitude enfantine de son amant.

-Tu es vraiment irrécupérable Draco Malefoy… Rigola-t-elle avant de saisir la perche qu'il lui tendait pour détendre l'atmosphère et de se rouler sur le lit pour se retrouver du côté du blond, qui fit le tour pour se retrouver face à la rouquine.

Ils se chamaillèrent pendant une bonne demie heure avant de s'écrouler en travers du lit, hilares et épuisés. À ce moment précis, alors qu'elle reprenait sa respiration avec toute la peine du monde à côté d'un Draco aussi mort de rire qu'elle, Ginny Weasley se dit qu'elle se battrait pour son couple, et pour cette bulle de bonheur qui enflait dans sa poitrine, prenant toute la place dans son cœur. À cet instant, il n'y avait plus de Grande Guerre, de Gryffondor, de Serpentard, d'héritage familiale, de sang pur ou impure, de Mangemorts ou d'Aurors. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux, et ils s'en sortiraient, ensembles. C'était une promesse. Pour lui, pour elle. Pour eux. À jamais.


End file.
